Miraculous: Bluebell Eyes
by Krazy Knight
Summary: Months after an earthquake nicknamed "The Great Cataclysm" hit Paris; 1) Adrien is haunted by dreams of a pair of mysterious Bluebell eyes. 2) Chloe Dreams of being attacked and drowning. What is the blue glow from the darkness? 3) Ayla's dream of being a superhero turns into a nightmare. 4) Nino's Nightmare 5) Emilie has a secret no one knows. 6)Bonus: Miss Bluebell Eyes
1. Chapter 1

**Miraculous: Bluebell Eyes**

 _Standard Disclaimer. You all know the drill by now._

 _"I'm sorry Adrien." A few words he couldn't understand followed. "I should have said something earlier." More words that he couldn't quite understand, but those eyes, those deep bluebell eyes drew him in. He reached out for her. "I don't want any regrets. I love you"_ and then he woke up. Adrien could feel a slight dampness on his cheeks as some tears slipped from his eyes. He dragged himself out of bed and went to the shower. He'd been having the dreams for weeks now. The first time, he only saw those beautiful deep bluebell eyes and it had been a week after the earthquake named, "the Great Cataclysm" had hit the Paris Area.

He finished his shower and got dressed for school. He rushed down the steps and out the door. He was bothered by the dream, but school called and he was going to answer that call. At the bottom of the steps was his best friend of five years, Nino, with his Girlfriend Alya.

"Hi Guys!" He called. Alya waved at him as she checked her phone.

"Hey Bro, how goes it?" Nino asked as he held his first up for their traditional fist bump.

"It goes good." Adrien replied.

"Then why are your pants on backwards?" Alya asked glancing up for her phone.

"Wait what?" Adrien's hands flew down to his crotch to check, and Alya laughed.

"You are so easy sometimes Agreste." She continued to laugh. He frowned. He hated when she did that kind of thing to him. The trio waited together to grab a bus to head to school.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"Adrien, Audrey is going to be coming home this weekend for however long she decides to stay." Chloe stated as she sat behind him in the classroom.

"I'll make sure your room is ready." He replied with a smile.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She remarked with a sigh of relief. She sat back in her seat at Ms. Bustier entered the room and started class. The school had been mostly okay after the Great Cataclysm. The Gymnasium was the only building that fell so they were able to continue holding classes in the main building while crews were taking away rubble and new construction could begin.

At lunch he sat with Nino, Alya , Chloe, Rose and Juleka. He and Nino always got crap from the other guys in class for hording all the girls. He just laughed it off and winked at them when they did it. Girls may have always surrounded him, but he never really found anyone that was right for him. He had no one he wanted to date. He looked at his three closest friends together and felt a great sense of relief. Alya and Chloe interrupted his thoughts with their laughter over some photos Chloe had taken.

After school Nathalie greeted him at the door with a smile. She had her hair in a loose ponytail and was dressed in a pair of jeans, a tee shirt and sneakers. He shook his head.

"Moving more furniture around?" He asked.

"Always it seems." She joked as they entered.

"Ah, Adrian, you're home. Great, we could use a strong man to help us." His mother called from her office.

"You know you can hire guys to move stuff right?" He replied as he rushed to her and hugged her.

"Why pay when I have a child who can do it for me." She mused his hair with her hand. Adrien rolled his eyes but followed her into the office to help move the furniture around. He paused looking at the stylized painting on the wall of his mother and father together. He barely remembered his father. He'd been gone for nearly a decade. The painting and some photos were all he had to help him even remember what the man looked like. He was pulled from his thoughts when his mother snapped her finger at him.

"Come on Adrien, I really need you to help with this." Emilie groaned as she tried to push a large couch.

"Have you ever considered getting smaller furniture?" He groaned as he helped her push.

"A smaller Couch would not be as comfortable for me to work on." She explained. "I have lots of scripts to go over as both actress and director."

"Yeah yeah and when they put you to sleep you want to be comfortable and not get a sore back. I get it. Then how about leaving it in one place for longer then a week."

"I'll consider it." She smirked.

"And you'll reject that consideration." He frowned. "Oh by the way, Audrey Bourgious is going to be in town again this weekend."

"Awesome. Then I can play dress up with my daughter." She laughed. He shook his head. It was times like that he wondered if his mother had wished she'd had a daughter instead of a son. Almost as if she could read his mind, she spoke.

"A daughter would never be able to help me with the furniture." She got a sly little grin on her face. "Besides you're just as fun to dress up as Chloe is."

"Seriously Mom, how old are you?" He asked.

"Now Adrien dearest son, you know better then to ask a woman her age. It's considered rude."

"So is tying up your son so you can put make-up on him with the help of his childhood friend." Emilie laughed and pulled out her phone.

"But Honey, you two looked adorable as twins in those Gothic Lolita dresses I got in Japan." She held out her phone showing that the wallpaper on the phone was him and Chloe in matching black and white Gothic Lolita style dresses, with them wearing pink wigs with ridiculously long twin tails off to the sides.

"You have that as your wallpaper?" He exclaimed stunned.

"Of course I do. I need something to remind me of my children when I'm off working." She smiled. "Wouldn't you want this picture on your phone Nathalie?" She asked.

"I already have a version on mine as well." Nathalie remarked and held up her own phone. It was a selfie shot with Adrien and Chloe dressed that way, with Nathalie in the middle and Emilie photo bombing it behind them.

"Ugh." Adrien groaned.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

 _"I'm sorry Adrien. I know this is selfish of me." Again there were words he couldn't understand. "I should have said something earlier." More words that he couldn't quite understand, but those eyes, those deep bluebell eyes drew him in. He saw a little more of the face, the girl those eyes belonged too. "And that sill stupid cat." He could see tears running from those beautiful eyes. "I don't want any regrets. I'm sorry for my selfishness. I love you." He noticed a darker area around her left eye, and a bright red liquid near her mouth. He still couldn't make out all her features though. He wanted to reach out to her, to comfort her, but he couldn't touch her._

Adrien woke in tears again. It was the first time he'd had the dream two nights in a row. It seemed like whatever he was dreaming about, he would continue to see more and more of each time it occurred. He was desperate to know whom those bluebell eyes that haunted him belonged to. He felt like he should know her, but he didn't know her. It was maddening. The comment about the cat just confused him, because he felt like it was one of the most important parts.

"Are you feeling okay Adrien?" Emilie asked when she saw him walk down the stairs.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." He remarked with a sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She offered a chance to be his confident. He paused and bit his lip a moment. He wanted to talk to someone, but he didn't feel it was right to do so. There was a part of him that was certain that saying anything to anyone would cause the dream to stop and he needed it to keep going until the end.

"No, It's okay. I really don't' remember it." He lied.

Once he made it to school, he noticed that Chloe was already there and she had her pink princess duffel bag with her. It was the same bag she'd carried the first time she'd run away from home and ended at his home. It meant she would be coming home with him after school. It was still a couple days before the weekend, so she was probably just dropping off some stuff.

"You changed your hair." Alya noted when she saw Chloe.

"Yeah, I felt like I needed a change. Do you like it?" Alya nodded. Adrien looked up and noted that instead of her usual ponytail, Chloe had her hair down. He never realized how long it had become as it now fell midway down her back.

"I really like it, and it makes me want to brush it." Alya spoke with a grin.

"You have your own hair Alya." Chloe remarked shaking her head.

"But you're is long and straight. Mine is wavy." As Chloe sat down, Alya started to play with her hair. "And it's so silky. Really how do you get it like this?"

"The one good thing about Audrey, she buys the best hair care products, and in bulk. I could quote, borrow some for you." She had a sly little grin on lips.

"I could be persuaded to accept some." Chloe started to go through her princess duffel bag and pulled out a few bottles.

"Actually, I was restocking my supply at Adrien's anyway, so here's a set." Adrien stopped paying attention once they started going over Chloe's hair care process.

The school day went by without any incident and the four of them headed to Adrien's house, taking a bus since Chloe had so much baggage, both literally and figuratively. Once they made their way to the door, it was flung open and Emilie rushed out to grab Chloe and swing her around. Chloe let go of all her bags, one of them flying at Nino, who barely managed to catch it.

"My precious daughter, you've returned to me!" Emile cried. "I have so many plans for us this weekend."

"Thanks Mom." Chloe replied laughing. By the time Emilie had let her down the two were a little dizzy. Emile laughed as well. "I've picked up the most beautiful dressed for you to try on for me."

"I wish my mother would grow up a little." Adrien whispered to the Alya and Nino. They both laughed at him.

"I wish my mom was that childish. Her and Sabine are so serious all the time." Alya complained.

"Yeah, being an adult mostly sucks my dude, let her have her fun."

"Yeah, but her fun often involves me." He groaned.

"Oh, you mean like their dress up games?" Alya chuckled. Adrien's good humor seemed to totally disappear. "Oh yeah, I've seen the photos. You don't really think my best friend would keep those secret from me do you?"

"CHLOE!" Adrien yelled.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

 _"Adrien!" The voice yelled at him, making him stop. "I'm sorry Adrien. I know this is selfish of me. I should have said something earlier." He could make out more of her face, and her blue black hair. He was certain he was looking at a bruise on her eye and blood from her lip. "And that sill stupid Cat Noir." That last phrase, that one broke the dam of tears in her eyes and allowed them to flow freely down her dirty cheeks. He knew that name was important, but he didn't know why, and he was desperate to know why. "I don't want any regrets. I'm sorry for my selfishness. I love you." She pulled away from him, confusing him again. "I have to stop him." She turned away from him._

Three days in a row now. His dream was becoming clearer. He just wished he knew who the girl was, and why his heart was beating so fast now. He looked at the time on his phone. The dream was getting longer but it's timing was getting earlier. He still had four hours before school. He laid back down looking at the ceiling. His mind was racing as much as his heart was. He found himself laying there thinking until his alarm went off for school.

It was the last day before the weekend, and Adrien just wanted to go back to bed. He'd maybe gotten three hours of sleep the night before thanks to waking up so early from that dream. He had dark circles under his eyes shuffled his way through the process of getting read for class. He didn't bother to fix his hair, he grabbed a pair of work out shorts instead of pants, and he put his tee shirt on over his miss buttoned, button up shirt.

"That's an interesting look you're trying out." Nathalie commented when she saw Adrien walk down the stairs.

"Huh?" Adrien asked finally feeling a little more aware of things. He looked down at himself. "Oh, oh wow. Did I do this myself?" He wondered aloud.

"Probably, if Emilie had done it to you, you'd be in a skirt and tights, not um, that." She pointed to his shorts. Adrien shook his head and ran up the stairs call back down to Nathalie.

"Can you make a cup of espresso for me please, Nathalie!"

"Sure thing kiddo." She replied laughing. If he could be that much of a mess in high school, she wondered how he'd be in university. That thought made her laugh all the harder.

With espresso in hand, Adrien ran out to meet with Nino and Alya so they could take the bus to school together. None of them talked very much though, which was unusual, but Adrien didn't think much of it, since even the espresso wasn't helping his waking state.

The three walked into class to find Chloe, with her pink princess duffel bag already in her set.

"You all look terrible, utterly terrible." She commented.

"You're mother is showing." Adrien replied without thinking. Audrey always spoke like that, and Chloe occasionally did, and hated herself for it. Normally he wouldn't say anything about it, but he was irritated from the lack of sleep. She looked hurt by it and he felt bad he'd said it.

"Sorry, Chloe. I'm just really tired." He explained. She nodded.

"Audrey came home earlier then we expected. I ran into he this morning. It was not pleasant."

"I'm really sorry then." Adrien added.

"Me too." Alya added.

"If you like, I could go over there and fart on your mother." Nino added, breaking the tension and allowing them to all laugh. "No seriously, I've been like super gassy since last night."

"Everyone, please settle down. I have a meeting with Mr. Damocles this period, so I'm going to let you all have a study hall. Please try to study while I'm gone. Sabrina, you're in charge of the class." Miss Bustier stated pointing to Sarina, the class president. Adrien sighed and laid his head on the table in front of him.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

 _"Adrien!" He heard his name yelled and he stopped running and turned around as she rushed towards him. She stopped in front of him, her bluebell eyes practically glowing in the alleyway. She had blood leaking from the corner of her mouth and from her ear. A bruise darkened the area around her left eye. Tear streaks cleared a path through the grime that dirtied her cheeks._

 _"I'm glad you're all right." She said softly._

 _"Mostly." He replied with a smile. He didn't want to mention the throbbing pain from the broken finger, the finger that once wore his ring. There had been so much destruction in the city. Buildings were on fire and or collapsed. The Eiffel tower had fallen over. He felt so responsible because he'd lost the power to help._

 _"I'm sorry Adrien. I know this is selfish of me. I should have said something earlier. Now with Queen Bee, Rena Rouge and Carapace gone, I I." She paused additional tears glistened in her eyes, making them stand out all the more. He'd never really noticed how beautiful her eyes were before. "And that Silly Stupid Cat Noir. I don't even know what happened to him." This time she was openly sobbing. He felt like he should be making some sort of connection with the words she was speaking, but it was like his brain was refusing to do it, like it didn't want to do it._

 _"If the worst happens, I don't want any regrets. I'm sorry for my selfishness, but I wanted to tell you, I love you, I've loved you for a long time." She paused and smiled a little. "Although I can't say since we met, since I really couldn't stand you at first." She laughed a little and the sound was heartbreaking, but he wasn't sure why. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't, his mouth didn't want to work. He just continued to look into those eyes until the moment he felt her lips on his. The kiss was filled with a desperate passion and didn't last long enough._

 _"I'm the only one left. I have to stop him." She turned from him and started to run down the alley. He could see a slight limp as she did so. He couldn't make out what she'd said next, but suddenly he saw her clothing change into a tight red suit with black spots._

 _"Ladybug?" He questioned softly before his eyes went wide. He rushed after her, reaching for her and yelled…_

"MARINETTE!" He screamed as he woke up. . . in the middle of study hall. He glanced around at his classmates and they were all staring at him. A number of the girls looked almost heartbroken. It was like they understood the loss he'd felt, the anguish in his voice as he woke up. He took a deep breath as he turned to look at Chloe and Alya. They both had tears streaming down their cheeks, reminding him of the tears from those bluebell eyes in his dream. He gulped as he heard the little hiccup sound that Chloe always made just before she started sobbing. Once she started, Alya couldn't hold back her own sobs and soon joined Chloe in weeping sobs. The pair turned to each other and embraced each other as they cried. The rest of the class looked stunned and confused, but finally one voice spoke up.

"Um Adrien, who's Marinette?" Kim asked.

 _ **To be Continued?**_

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

* * *

So normally when I write a longer story, I finish it before I post it. I'm doing something different this time. I'm posting the first part as I finished it, and I'm working on the second part. My plan is to have chapters for Adrien, Chloe, Alya, Nino and Emilie. If I do it right, at that point, the entire mystery of what happened should be clear.

Reviews appreciated and in this case, might help get my butt into gear to write the chapters. :D

Peace and Love.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Miraculous: Bluebell Eyes_**

 ** _Part 2: Chloe_**

 _Flying through the air was a nice dream normally, but something about this one was terrifying. She felt a sense of urgency she'd never felt before. She saw water and notices vague shapes that seemed like people nearby. She felt her hair pulled and finally she was drowning in darkness. She flailed around trying to free herself , then she saw it, a blue glow in the distance._

"I am so sick of this dream!" Chloe yelled in her pillow in the room she used in Audrey's home. She could still remember the first one she'd had weeks ago, shortly after the Great Cataclysm. She had been drowning and suddenly there was a flash of blue. Chloe had freaked out a little more then. After that, the dream came back every so often, and felt like it was expanding. She was certain she didn't want to find out the outcome, but she was also certain that she didn't have a choice in the matter.

Chloe wanted to talk about her dreams, but something kept her from bringing it up. She didn't feel like telling daddy would be worthwhile. As much as she loved her father, he wasn't very good at the emotional stuff. The butler, he was kind and helpful, but this really didn't' feel like the sort of thing he would have any advice one. She shuddered at the idea of even speaking to Audrey let alone confiding in the woman. No the only people she felt she could really confide in was Adrien, Alya and Emilie. Nino was a little too flaky to be of help. She liked him and thought him and Alya as a near perfect couple, he just wasn't someone she felt she could share her dream with. She shifted her body to the edge of the bed and slipped out wearing just a cute little pajama set that consisted of a yellow baby doll top with black straps and other black accents with a pair of black short shorts that came with the top. Chloe slipped her feet into her slippers before she meandered her way towards her private bathroom to bath.

Chloe wrapped her braided ponytail around and pinned it to the top of head before stripping down and staring at the bath her butler had prepared for her. She could still feel the sensation of drowning in her dream and moved to the shower instead. She felt a little bad since it had been prepared for her, but she couldn't bring herself to slip into the water.

With a towel wrapped around her, Chloe went to her closet to pick out her clothes. She grabbed a red tank top with large black spots on it, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and a black jacket with three quarter sleeves. She looked at her shoes a moment. The only thing she really got from Audrey were shoes, mostly because Chloe would grab the ones Audrey threw out, often after one wearing, and either keep them for herself or offer them to friends with whatever was left over donated. She did the same thing with some of Audrey's clothes as well. The funny thing was, her favorite black boots, with the two inch black heels, that she picked to finish her outfit, were a cheap comfortable pair she'd bough on clearance while shopping with Alya . She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and picked up the black velvet chocker with a red crystal heart on it. The choker had been a gift from Emilie and her only must wear piece of jewelry. After that she grabbed her school bag and headed to the dinning room for breakfast.

"Ah Miss Chloe, I have bad news." Her butler announced as she walked into the dinning room. A simple breakfast waited for her.

"Oh?" She asked as she set her bag down and sat to eat.

"Your mother is coming home this weekend. She has sent her itinerary, and it looks like she will be here for a while."

"Oh, Jean Jean, thank you for letting me know that _Audrey_ will be visiting." She remarked as stood up and hugged him. She emphasized Audrey to reminder him that she didn't consider Audrey, her mother. Jean Jean wasn't his proper name either, but when she was younger, Chloe couldn't pronounce it properly and just starting calling him Jean Jean. Since then it had just been her special name for him, which only she used. It was like their little secret. Besides, it was better then Audrey getting his name wrong every time she spoke to him. Hell, the woman couldn't even remember Chloe's name and she was biologically her mother. "I'll have to let Adrien know he'll be having company for a while."

"Of course, Miss. I have already prepared a selection of items for you to take with you, including a few bottles of Mrs. Bourgeois' extra hair products." He gave her a wicked little grin. She kissed him on the cheek.

"You are the best Jean Jean." She gave her a beautiful heart-melting smile before sitting back down to finish her breakfast.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"You look hot girl." Alya stated when she met Chloe outside the classroom.

"Thanks Alya ." She smiled at the compliment.

"Where did you get that top?" She asked looking at the spotted tank top.

"It was just at this little boutique near my father's hotel. When I saw it, I knew I just had to have it. You like it? I'm sure they had a couple more. We could go after school if you like."

"Girl, that would be great, because if it makes your assets look that good at your size, can you image how mine will look?"

"Hey!" Chloe poked Alya in the side. "My assets are perfectly sized and shaped, unlike your bags of meat."

"Bags of meat? Wanna have a little contest. We can let Nino and Adrien judge."

"Ew, that's just creepy. I'm not letting my brother judge my boobs."

Alya laughed as the pair walked into the classroom. Chloe looked around. Adrien wasn't there yet, but she knew he was someplace since he usually rode the bus with Nino and Alya. She wished the same bus hit her part of town so she could ride with all of them, but it didn't. She only got to ride with them when she stayed at Adrien's house. It was another thing she looked forward to. She still remembered the day she ran away from home and went to Adrien's house.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"You are useless, utterly useless." Audrey yelled at Chloe. At six years old, Chloe was a mostly miserable girl. Her mother constantly berated her for anything she did that Audrey considered remotely wrong. This time, Chloe had simply brought her mother a cup of coffee and then spilled it on the hardwood floor after tripping on the edge of the rug.

"Jean Claude, please throw this now damaged rug out, and that thing," She pointed to a teary eyed Chloe, "as well." Chloe got up and ran to her room. She heard Jean Jean start to say something, probably in her defense, but didn't stick around for it. She continued to cry as she slammed her door. Daddy was working, so he wasn't home. Chloe had no one to turn too. She grabbed her favorite bag, the pink princess duffel bag that Adrien had given her for the last birthday. A bag that if she stood her it up would be nearly as tall as she was. She tossed all her favorite toys in it and slung it over her shoulder. She peaked out her door and when it looked like the coast was clear, ran for the front door.

Over the last couple of years, Jean Jean had taken her to Adrien's for play dates. Most of the time, they walked. It took a while, but he would piggy back her on the way to give her a little break. That meant, she knew by heart how to get there. She was just glad it was still early afternoon, since she wasn't allowed outside after dark. She also wasn't allowed outside on her own either, but young Chloe was going to ignore that rule. It took her at least an hour to get there. Whenever she saw a police officer, she would duck out of the way to avoid being spotted. She knew her daddy was in charge of the police, and they would bring her back home, and she didn't want to be put into the trash like the rug was going to be. Chloe didn't understand why her mother hated her so much.

She found herself stopped at the gate outside the Agreste mansion. She frowed when she couldn't reach the button on the wall she always saw Jean Jean press when they visited. She looked at the bars of the gate and smiled. She pushed her bag through before climbing up and squeezing through herself. For a moment she felt like she was stuck, but before she could really freak out, she managed to pop out. Chloe grabbed her duffel bag and ran for the stairs. She nearly tripped a couple of times before making it to the top but once there she started to kick the front door. A few minutes later it opened.

"How did you get. . ." It was Nathalie, the former personal assistant to Adrien's father before he disappeared. She was dressed in a skirt suit and heels, with her hair in a severe bun. She'd stopped talking as she looked around to see who had kicked the door but ended up looking to high to see the short child. Chloe couldn't believe Nathalie missed her, and with the door opened enough, she was able to sneak in. She knew where Adrien's room was and rushed to the stairs to climb up them. She was halfway to the top before Nathalie saw her.

"Young Lady, what are you doing up there?" She asked sounding annoyed. "I was not aware of any play date today, and where is your butler?" Chloe's lips quivered. When she wasn't noticed earlier, she thought for certain she could get into Adrien's room without being spotted, and then she could just live with him secretly.

"I, I, I." the dam broke and all her tears started flowing out. Nathalie looked terrified and very much unsure what to do. She was grateful when Emilie came out of her office, although Nathalie was certain Emilie hadn't been in there earlier.

"Chloe darling, what's wrong?" Emlie asked as she rushed up the stairs. She picked the girl up and hugged her. Chloe continued to sob while she tried to speak.

"Momma wants to throw me away." She managed to get out.

"Oh honey, I'm sure you heard her wrong." Emilie used her most comforting tone of voice, the one she perfected with Adrien after she told him his father wasn't coming back.

"She said to throw me away with the rug I spilled her drink on." Chloe sobbed some more.

"Actually that does sound like Audrey." Emilie spoke aloud, not meaning too. Chloe surprisingly cried even harder. "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to say that. Lets get you cleaned up and you can play with Adrien for a while." Emilie took her into the bathroom and washed Chloe's face, being far gentler then Audrey would have been, had Audrey ever been willing to actually take care of her daughter. Afterwards she took her to Adrien's room to play. The pair decided to play spies and went to listen in on a phone conversation Emilie was having.

"I'm happy to keep her here overnight Andre, even a few days if you'd like." They heard. "Adrien loves playing with her and it's nice to have a little girl around the house." She paused and nodded into the phone like she was in person with whom she was talking too. "Yes of course, I understand. I know how Audrey is. That's why I'm fine with keeping Chloe out of her way until she heads back to New York. In fact, if you don't' have any plans with Audrey for dinner, why don't you come over here and eat with us." She paused and smiled widely. "I'll have everything ready by then. Thank you Andre." She hung up the phone. "You two are terrible at hide and seek, if that's what you're doing." She spoke as she noticed the pair just outside the door. She stopped and looked at them a little funny for moment.

"Sorry Mom." Adrien said politely.

"That's all right. While you're both here, how would you like to have a sleepover with Chloe here?" She asked.

"Really?" Adrien replied in the excited manner of a chimpanzee on espresso.

"Really." She replied.

"I can stay tonight?" Chloe asked. Emilie nodded. "Will I have to go back tomorrow?" The way she sounded as she said it was heartbreaking.

"We'll see. You're daddy is coming to dinner tonight so we can talk about you staying for a few days at least." Chloe's face brightened considerably. "Now, get your bag so I can see what you brought with." The pair of children dashed off and returned moments later with Chloe's duffel bag. Emilie opened it up and started an inventory as she pulled items out.

"One, doll, no, two dolls. A teddy bear. Clothing for the dolls. A handheld electronic game. A bag of building blocks. A couple of super hero action figures. A stuffed black cat." Emilie shook her head. "You ran away and didn't bring any clothes, just toys huh?"

"I brought the important toys." Chloe replied beaming proudly. Emilie smiled.

"Looks like we're clothes shopping." She announced, her own excitement evident. Chloe smiled and Adrian frowned.

"I hate clothes shopping with mom." He whispered.

"Why?" Chloe asked in a returned whisper, although it was a child's whisper, which meant Emilie, could hear it.

"Because she always has me try on dresses."

"Oh, well I'll be happy to try those on." Adrien smiled, however it was short lived as Emilie ended up grabbing two sets of everything she wanted Chloe to try out, so she could dress the pair as twins.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Chloe laughed as she remembered those days. Emilie loved to dress her and Adrien in twin outfits. Sometimes they would both be in girl's clothes, sometimes boys' clothes and of course one of each, although who was dressed in what often switched. Adrien hated it, which honestly made Chloe enjoy it all the more. It was that little bit of sadism that she'd inherited from Audrey. Spending time with Emilie, dressing up for her, had helped Chloe develop a love of modeling fashion. It also sealed the sibling-esque relationship between her and Adrien.

"What's so funny?" Alya asked as they sat down.

"I was just thinking about staying at Adrien's house."

"Audrey's visiting?" Chloe nodded. "I don't understand why you don't just stay at Adrien's house all the time."

"It's the deal mom made with daddy. I can stay with them whenever Audrey is in town, but I have to stay with him when she's not. I think it's pretty fair. I know daddy loves me, but it obvious Audrey doesn't. He cares for my well being, and we both know Audrey is not good for my well being. Could you imagine the kind of bitch I could have become under her thumb." Chloe physically shuddered when she thought about it.

"Gotcha. Well, I'm glad to see you so happy about it. Hey that means you'll be riding to school with us too doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah, and I can't wait."

"That increases the chances of being able to save a macaroon or two for you from the Dupain bakery."

"Oh?"

"Less chance that Nino will eat them before we catch up with you. I swear that boy can eat." Alya laughed. Chloe noticed that Adrien had snuck past her and sat down. He looked a little tired to her. She followed Alya to the seat they shared behind Adrien and Nino and she leaned over to speak.

"Adrien, Audrey is going to be coming home this weekend for however long she decides to stay."

"I'll make sure your room is ready." He replied giving her a smile. She knew he enjoyed her staying there. She was a distraction for Emilie and a willing live action doll for Adrien's mother to play dress up with.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Chloe sighed with relief as she sat back in her seat. She occasional had a fear that Adrien would tire of the arrangement and complain, but even thought he never did. She was still worried it might happen. She watched as Ms. Bustier entered the room and prepared to start class.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"Awesome, they have it in my size." Alya yelled excitedly holding up a tank top that matched the one Chloe was wearing. "Looks like we can be twinsies." She laughed.

"We're still not playing that game of who wore it better." Chloe responded, as she looked though some other clothing. She pulled out a top that was mostly yellow with thick black stripes. She held it up. "Do you think this would look good on me?" Alya looked up and went into deep thought mode.

"No, not at all."

"I didn't think so." She remarked as she put it back. Alya pulled out an orange and white top and held it up. "Ah, no." Chloe shook her head and Alya put it back. The pair continued to look through the racks until they found some additional items they wanted to purchase.

"Well, I need to call Nino now that I'm done doing my quote girly thing with Chloe." She emphasized her words with air quotes. Chloe laughed and hugged her.

"I had fun. One of these days, you need to hang out with mom and me, and let her play dress up with you. I think you'd have fun. Some of the outfits she gets when she travels are amazing."

"It sounds like fun, but I wouldn't want to seem like I was taken advantage of her. I know she buys you all those clothes. It wouldn't be right to have her buy me any."

"Oh please, she'd be taking advantage of you more then you her. I think she'd love another girl to dress up. She actually has asked why our friends don't ever come in the house. I know Adrien already warned Nino away." Chloe laughed.

"Wait, that was true? I thought Nino was joking about that."

"Nope. Mom wants more victims, I mean toys, I mean models." Chloe gave a worried looking Alya a smirk before becoming a little more serious. "She told me once that her parents never let her play with dolls when she was younger."

"Ah, that does explain a lot. Maybe I should see what she can do for me, perhaps before a date with Nino, you know and really wow him."

"Oh I'm sure whatever she does will wow Nino, you just don't know if it will be a good wow, or a wow, what they hell happened to you." Chloe laughed but imaged Alya in one of the Lolita style dresses Emilie liked to pick up. "Wow." She said a little breathless then.

"What?"

"I think she has a dress that would look adorable on you. You're going to have to come over this weekend."

"Is that an order my Queen?" She asked with a laugh.

"Tis an order my faithful handmaiden." Chloe replied using a more British sounding accent.

"Then I shall be there my Queen." Alya remarked with a bow mimicking the accent Chloe used. There was something about the phrase "my Queen" That gave Chloe butterflies in her stomach, but she wasn't sure why.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

 _She wasn't flying; she was swinging on a rope of some sort. Was she having a dream about being Ghost Spider? No, that didn't seem right. She could see the gloves she was wearing and they were black and yellow, no white, pink or blue to be seen. The next moment she was on what she thought was a rooftop. There was someone up there, a large figure, with a weapon. She glanced over and saw a body. She felt her hair yanked hard and she went off her feet. Was that her hair hanging about her? Then there was that darkness she could feel herself drowning in, and the blue glow, but it wasn't a glow anymore, it was a pair of eyes, beautiful rich bluebell eyes._

Chloe woke up sweating and breathing hard. The only reason she wasn't screaming was because of the relief she felt when she saw those eyes in her dream. There was something comforting about those them, but she didn't know why. She practically fell out of the bed when she reached the edge of it. Chloe stood up and went to her private bathroom and looked at the filled tub. She closed her eyes. She needed to tell Jean Jean to stop preparing the bath for her. Drowning in her dream was having a seriously bad effect on her ability to relax in the tub. Once again, she took a shower.

With taking a shower instead of a bath, Chloe had extra time to gather some supplies for her stay at the Agreste home, the place she felt was more her home then where her biological family lived. She smiled to herself as she raided Audrey's supply closet. The woman had recently got in a few cases of her favorite hair care products and even though Jean Jean had already grabbed some, Chloe was going to grab a extra share of it for herself to take with. Her bag was extra heavy afterwards.

Chloe still needed to get ready for school and went to her closet. She decided to go with a red pleated skirt with a simple black button up blouse. She laughed a little when she grabbed a pair of black lace top socks and a pair of red Mary-Jane style shoes with a slight heel. She felt like she was going for an evil schoolgirl look. She blended black and red eye shadow into a smooth transition with the red closest to her eyes and the black out with a bright red lipstick, to ad to the effect. Once her make-up was done, she grabbed her hair to put it in her normal ponytail and froze staring at the mirror for a couple of minutes. She had a sudden chill travel down her spine as she remembered the dream and her ponytail being used to pull her off her feet. She let go of her hair and gulped. Her heart started beating rapidly and she put her hand against her chest as if she could slow it with a touch. Once she felt she'd calmed enough, she grabbed a red elastic hair band and used that to finalize her hair. She'd lost her appetite, so all she needed was a ride to school after grabbing her bags.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Chloe made it to school before her friends did. She was surprised at the amount of complements she was getting from the girls for her hair. She'd been debating all the way to school about cutting her hair short because of the dream. She usually just kept it in a ponytail; it wasn't like she did much with it normally, except when she was working. Whenever Emilie was directing something and used her as an extra her hair was always done in some kind of fancy style, which Chloe did enjoy.

However, if she was being honest with herself, it was because Emilie liked to brush her long hair, and Chloe loved the way it felt when she did. She couldn't bring herself to loose that feeling. She wouldn't cut her hair, but the ponytail, that she couldn't handle either, so it was nice to get the compliments on her hair after having it down. Chloe had been so lost in her thought she didn't even notice anyone else enter.

"You changed your hair." Alya stated when she saw her. Alya appeared to study Chloe's head for a few moments.

"Yeah, I felt like I needed a change. Do you like it?" Alya nodded Chloe noticed that got Adrien's attention for bit as he seemed to study her hair as well. She shifted her body so both Alya and Adrien could get a good look.

"I really like it, and it makes me want to brush it." Alya was smiling. Chloe wondered if it would feel the same as when Emilie brushed it. She wouldn't mind finding out, however she wasn't going to let it be that easy.

"You have your own hair Alya." She replied and nearly gave Alya a raspberry as well.

"But yours is long and straight. Mine is wavy and curly." She felt Alya start playing with her hair and suppressed a sudden need to giggle as Alyaalso hit a ticklish spot with her fingers. Chloe wondered if her friend had done that on purpose. "And it's so silky. Really how do you get it like this?"

"The one good thing about Audrey, she buys the best hair care products, and in bulk. I could quote, borrow some for you." She grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"I could be persuaded to accept some." Chloe pulled out her bag and opened it. She shifted through the contents as she found the different products.

"Actually, I was restocking my supply at Adrien's anyway, so here's a set." She laid the items out and then started to go over her hair regiment with Alya. She lifted her hand to touch Alya's as well. It felt a little coarser then her own hair, but she thought the products would have a similar effect, but she wasn't a hair expert herself.

After School, the group headed for Adrien's house on the bus. The bus stop wasn't too far from the mansion and even thought Adrien offered to carry a bag for her, Chloe carried them both. Adrien used his code to unlock the gate so they could enter and climb the "millions" stairs to the main entrance. Emily must have been watching because as soon as Chloe reached the top, the front door flew open and Emilie rushed to embrace Chloe and fling her around in a little circle. Chloe was so surprised she let go of the bags and the duffel flew towards Nino, who just managed to catch it, and barely stay on his feet. Her school bag tumbled down the stairs partway.

"My precious daughter, you've returned to me!" Emile cried. Chloe half expected to see tears of joy in the woman's face, or the very least of pain for lifting her up. "I have so many plans for us this weekend."

"Thanks Mom." Chloe replied laughing. She felt a little dizzy once they were finished, and could see Emilie was having a little trouble staying on her feet but she just laughed as well.

"I've picked up the most beautiful dress for you to try on for me." Chloe was more focused on Emilie, so she didn't hear what Adrien was saying, but it caused both Nino and Alya to laugh. Chloe glanced over at the group.

"Do you mind If Alya comes by this weekend. I think there is a dress you picked up that would be perfect for her." Chloe gave Emilie a little wink. Emilie's smile brightened immeasurably.

"I would love that. A gallery wants to do a show for Quote, Photos By Celebrities, end quote and I've been asked to submit some. It's a great chance for me to show off my artistic side. If she's willing to model for me, that would be so great." Emilie explained. Chloe gave her a questioning glance.

"You're an actress who's gotten into directing. Doesn't directing allow you to show off your artistic side?"

"But that's me putting my spin on someone else's vision. This would be my vision. I already have a ton of landscape photos from when I've done location shots and scouting for movies, but I want to show my fashion photography off as well.

"I noticed you're not asking me if I'm willing." Chloe gave her another questioning glance.

"Well, I was assuming you weren't just planning on sacrificing your friend to my artistic tastes so you could go off on your own, but if that's what you're planning, I'll just have to make the most of it." Chloe laughed.

"I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a quilt trip or not." Chloe remarked. She knew Emilie had assumed Chloe would model for her, and she had assumed right. It didn't mean she wouldn't give her a little crap for it.

"CHLOE!" She heard Adrien yell. She looked over to where he'd been talking to Alya and Nino. Alya must have told him she'd shown her some of the photos from the Gothic Lolita shoot.

"Gotta run," Chloe stated and ran past Emilie into the house with Adrien chasing after her.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"Hi Nathalie, any word on my last audition?" Chloe asked after hiding from Adrien and sneaking into Nathalie's office. Nathalie had been Chloe's agent since she was little. She wasn't entirely sure how the deal had been worked out, but as far as modeling and acting went, Nathalie was her agent, and her father had given Emilie some legal custodial rights to agree to the jobs in order to make it easier for Chloe to find work. She also had access to a percentage of her earnings right away, but most went into a special account for her, that only she could access when she became of age.

"Assuming you wish to accept the roll, you've got it. It'll be your first real speaking part. Based on the current script, the part they want you for will give you about a dozen lines, having you speak for about ten minutes, and you should have at least a half hour of screen time total."

"That's great!" Chloe gave Nathalie a hug. "I'll accept. What's the roll?"

"Normally people check the roll before they accept." Nathalie admonished. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"It's a family comedy. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be playing a teenage prostitute or something. Not that I wouldn't be willing to play one. It would give me a good excuse to dress in a manner, none of my parents would approve of." She grinned.

"That is all very true." Nathalie smiled and had Chloe sit down so they could go over the offer and information on the roll. After they finished with the details, Chloe had an additional question for Nathalie that had been on her mind for a while.

"So how come mom never hires me for one of her movies, except as an extra or really small part?" Chloe asked curiously. Nathalie took a deep breath as if she'd been expecting this kind of question.

"Emilie told me, she wanted you to make a name for yourself before she hired you for a larger part herself."

"She didn't want anyone to think that I got my roll because of my relationship with her."

"That, and she's seen how some of those Hollywood types in the States have gotten their kids into the entertainment industry. They grow up weird and entitled. They expect rolls to be handed to them because of who their mother or father is, and not based on their own merit. Emilie didn't want you to grow up that way. Plus she didn't want you to feel obligated to take a part in one of her movies either. She wants you to act because you want to act, not because you want to do it for her sake. She is paying close attention to your career though." She leaned in a whispered conspiratorially." She's waiting for the moment she can scoop you up for a lead in one of her movies, but don't let her know I told you that."

"I wont." Chloe grinned. It made her happy to learn that mom was paying that much attention to her.

"So shooting will probably start in about five weeks. They are still finalizing their casting, but the cast is pretty much set for your scenes. However I also have a modeling job for you in two weeks. You'll be walking the catwalk. I know you haven't done very many of those, but I feel it's better for your career if you take more of them.

"Okay, I'll take it then." Chloe knew when she came of age, she would leave Audrey's home for good. She would feel bad for her father, but she wanted to be away from that woman as much and as fast as possible. Even though she knew Emilie would happily to let her continue to live in the mansion, she wanted to be able to at least chip in and not feel like she was taken advantage of her. Chloe and Nathalie took care of the paperwork and waited for Emilie to come in and sign off as her guardian.

"You know Chloe, if you were to marry Adrien, you would officially be my daughter." Emilie whispered to Chloe. Chloe just started laughing.

"I love you and Adrien, mom, but that's just creepy. He's way too much of a brother to me to even consider marriage with him." Emilie frown a moment.

"You say that now, but when you get older, maybe you'll change your mind."

"You've been saying that to me for years."

"One can always dream." The word dream caused Chloe to involuntarily shutter.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

 _She knew she was in pain, and she could taste blood in her mouth. She'd been in some sort of a fight, one she wasn't sure if she'd won, in fact she was pretty sure she'd lost. She heard someone scream. It was a name but she couldn't make it out. She found herself swinging through the air again. There was a sense of urgency pushing her. She landed on top of a building, with a lot of water. There was a large person in front of her, a person that appeared to be feminine. She was holding some kind of weapon._

 _She saw a body falling forward, wearing some kind of orange-ish outfit. But then there was a glow that came form it. Suddenly her hair was yanked again, and she was off her feet. She felt something on her head as she fell back. Again she noticed what looked like her hair, but it had black streaks in it too._

 _Once more she was drowning in the darkness. It felt more solid then liquid. She refused to open her mouth. "Chloe, Chloe, Can you hear me?" She saw those beautiful eyes again, and a red and black shape coming at her. It looked like a hand. Chloe reached for it._

A commotion outside her room woke her up. Chloe felt a little panicked at the drowning sensation she'd felt again. There was a slight feeling of relief though, as she was certain someone was trying to save her. At least she thought that's what the owner of those eyes was trying to do. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, but then new panic set in when she heard the sound of a helicopter above her. It was loud enough and close enough that it could only be one person. Audrey Bourgeois was home, early. Chloe slipped out of bed. She wanted to be ready to leave as soon as possible. She'd been hoping to avoid Audrey altogether this time around. Chloe glanced at the time on her phone. It was still a couple of hours before she was supposed to leave for school. If the helicopter was just landing, she should be able to sneak out before Audrey actually made it into the suite. She set her phone down and slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans, a yellow t-shirt and red leather jacket with full length sleeves. She quickly finished packing her bags.

Chloe checked the hallway outside her room and started to sidle her way along it. She moved quickly and quietly until she got to the large foyer that housed the main entrance. She quickly made her way to the door and slipped though. The elevator was right outside the door in the hallway. She quickly hit the call button and waited for the elevator to open. Once it did she put her bags down inside. She hit the button for the lobby. She was going to make it. She went to pull out her phone to text Jean Jean to let him know she got out, when she realized she'd forgotten her phone.

"Crap." She whispered. She quickly hit the cancel button on the panel and then the open door one. She rushed out and went back into the suite that acted as the Bourgeois home. That's when she ran into Audrey and her servant.

"Oh, is that Claudia?" She asked.

"Chloe." Chloe replied coldly.

"Well Clara, it feels like forever since I've seen you. I'd love to say it's been too long, but I can't help but believe it hasn't been long enough." Audrey remarked in her dismissive manner.

"The feeling is mutual." Chloe whispered.

"What was that, Clover?"

"Nothing."

"I haven't noticed your name on any movie marquees yet, Clarisse ** _." Like you'd know it even if it were on one since you can't even remember my name._** She really wanted to say it, but she wouldn't. She remembered the first time she'd been in a movie as an extra. Not only was Audrey not impressed; she disparaged Chloe for not having any speaking lines. She had only been 7 years old at the time. Then when Chloe had managed to get some speaking lines, Audrey asked her why she didn't have more screen time. Nothing she did was good enough, and Chloe had stopped trying to impress Audrey or make her proud. It's why she wasn't going to tell her about the role she'd just accepted.

"I haven't had any parts to put me on one yet." **_But I will one day, you old hag, mark my words._**

"Perhaps the reason you don't even get bit parts is because the directors and producers see the same thing I do; that you're worthless, utterly worthless, even extraordinary so. Audrey remarked coldly. Chloe felt her lips giver a moment. **_How, how can she still hurt me like this?_** She wondered. Then she noticed the look of expectation on Audrey's face. **_She wants me to cry._** Chloe thought. **_I won't cry in front of her._**

"Or perhaps they know that my mother is an extraordinary bitch. An. Utterly. Extraordinary. Bitch." She finished as she turned away and calmly walked away.

"Get back here. I will not have some dirty little urchin speak to me that way." Audrey yelled. Chloe knew Audrey wouldn't come after her. For Audrey to do that would be akin to admitting that Chloe got the better of her.

"Unfortunately Audrey, I'm not an urchin, but your child." She finished before turning the corner into the hallway to her room. Once out of Audrey's sight she ran to her bedroom to get her phone. She couldn't leave that way now. She opened the door to her balcony and stepped out. She climbed over the railings that separated her section from the one next to it, and then went to the side door. She used her code to open in and found herself back in the hallway with the elevator. She rushed to it. She felt like it was a miracle that it was still there. She made it to the lobby and out of the hotel. She walked for a while trying to suppress her emotions, but finally when she felt like she far enough she broke down and started to cry.

"Are you all right young lady?" A kind voice asked from behind her. She turned and saw a large man with a muttonchops and a heavy mustache.

"I'm fine." She sniffled.

"It's been my experience that a young woman crying on a sidewalk, especially carrying bags is usually not fine." He remarked matter of factly.

"Do you often find young women with bags crying on sidewalks."

"No, this really is my first time." He laughed a little and Chloe couldn't help but smile. "I'm not open for another hour, but if you'd like you can come in for a bit." He offered his hand to her. Chloe took it and let him help her to her feet. She noticed the awning around the building had the words Dupain Boulangerie Patisserie. Chloe followed him into the bakery. There were a couple of small tables and chairs where she could sit. He went back and grabbed a fresh croissant and coffee for her.

"You don't have to feed me." She remarked as she took them from him.

"If it makes you feel better, you can pay for them." He remarked with a grin. She returned his smile and took a bite.

"Oh my god, this is sooo good. How have I never had this before?" She asked.

"You live in France and you've never had a croissant?" He questioned.

"Not this good I haven't." Before she knew it, it was gone.

"So, do you want to talk about why you were crying in front of my bakery?"

"Not really, just family problems." Chloe took a sip of coffee while her host went back to work on preparing the mornings baked goods.

"Would you like another one?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." She replied and got up as he handed her another one from the other side of the counter. Chloe spent nearly an hour at the bakery, eating, and occasionally helping her host prepare for the morning. "I should get going, I need to head to school." She gathered her bags and headed for the door.

"I'm assuming you don't have a lunch on you either." He held out a brown bag towards her.

"I usually buy mine at school, but you know, I think I can brown bag it today." She gave him a beautiful smile. "Thank you Mr." She paused, they never told each other their names.

"Dupain, Tom Dupain."

"Chloe, Chloe." She paused a moment. "Agreste." She finished.

"Nice to meet you Chloe, Chloe Agreste." He laughed. She turned a little red. "Do you mind switching my sign to open and unlocking the door on your way out?"

"Sure thing." She flipped the sign and unlocked the door.

"You know, if you want to come back and help again sometime, please feel free to you. It does get a little lonely here in the mornings."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again." She waved as she exited the bakery.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

With the unexpectedly early start to her day, Chloe ended up getting to school earlier then anyone else in her class. She sat down and started to play a game on her phone.

When Adrien, Alya and Nino all showed up for class, she was a little surprised by the state they were all in. She thought she'd had a bad morning but they looked worse then she did. She was even certain she saw a brace of some sort under Nino's sleeve. Maybe had she not been as stressed as she was with Audrey home, she might not have spoken the words she did, but she did.

"You all look terrible, utterly terrible."

"You're mother is showing." Adrien replied in irritation. Chloe felt the comment like a physical blow and her expression showed that. She hated when she spoke like her mother.

"Sorry, Chloe. I'm just really tired." He apologized. Chloe nodded. She understood, but she still felt like she should explain herself a little

"Audrey came home earlier then we expected. I ran into her this morning. It was not pleasant." At least she didn't feel like crying anymore. She knew she had Tom to thank for that. He hadn't pushed her for an explanation, but he'd been a comforting presence. IT reminder her a little of how she felt around Emilie.

"I'm really sorry then." Adrien Replied softly.

"Me too." Alya added and gave her shoulder and little squeeze of support.

"If you like, I could go over there and fart on your mother." Nino added with a big grin. It caused them to all start laughing and Chloe really needed the laugh. Looking at her friends, she was certain they needed it as well. "No seriously, I've been like super gassy since last night."

"Everyone, please settle down. I have a meeting with Mr. Damocles this period, so I'm going to let you all have a study hall. Please try to study while I'm gone. Sabrina, you're in charge of the class." Miss Bustier turned and left the room. It was rare to have a free study period so early in the day. Chloe watched Adrien fold his arms on his tabletop and rest his head to catch some extra sleep. She really wanted to do the same, but she was afraid of her dreams. Instead she turned to Alya.

"So what's bothering you?" She asked.

"Lila, what else." She groaned. Chloe wasn't sure why, but she was certain there was more to it.

"What did she do?" Chloe asked thinking it would be a great opportunity to help her best friend out, and distract herself from everything else going on in her own life.

"She came to the restaurant last night. I was helping out my mom, and had to wait on her. She's a nasty piece of crap." Alya explained. "She complained about everything she got, everything I did. Sabine ended up offering to comp her meal AGAIN just to appease her. I wish she's focus her hatred on someone else. If my mom's resteraunt gets a bad rep because of her, I don't know what I'll do." She practically growled. Chloe glanced towards the back where Lila was sitting. She was having a conversation with Rose and Juleka. "The thing is, I think it's because I hang out with you guys, well mostly Adrien."

"That's weird. She's always been nice to me and I'm always around Adrien."

"Yes, but you and Adrien have made it clear your like siblings, and even though I'm dating Nino, I think she sees my friendship with him as rivalry for his affections and it's obvious she has a thing for him."

"That's just stupid." Chloe remarked. The Lila that Alya described wasn't the Lila that Chloe interacted with, but for as long as she'd known Alya, she hadn't know her to just make up stuff about people, or even hate on someone. This was really out of character for her. She believed there must be something behind it. She'd support her friend and investigate if she could.

"I'll try to keep a better eye on her then. Maybe I can get Adrien to go to the restaurant next time you're helping out there. Perhaps if we catch her in the act."

"That would be great." Alya smiled brightly. Chloe heard a grunting noise come from Adrien, like he was trying to talk in his sleep. Then she was certain she heard the word "bug". She leaned over her table ready to wake him, when suddenly Adrien screamed out in the most horrific and painful sounding manner "MARINETTE!"

Chloe stood up, as did Alya, and most of the class. She could feel tears streaking down her eyes. There was something in the way he cried out that name that broke Chloe's heart. She felt the hiccup that often occurred before she started sobbing. **_Please not here, please don't let me start_** , but it was too late. She started sobbing. She turned and saw that for whatever reason, Alya was sobbing to. She reached out to her best friend, who reached out for her and they cried on each other's shoulders. She vaguely heard Kim say:

"Um Adrien, who's Marinette?" The classroom erupted into chaos and that was when Ms. Bustier came back into the room.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Adrien had not wanted to talk about it. He'd been embarrassed enough that he yelled out the name, but then the chaos afterwards had been too much for him. He'd spent some time in the office, and then went how early. She couldn't believe how he'd affected their classmate. The guys all looked sad and uncomfortable, and the girls all had tears in their eyes. Well, all but one girl. Since she'd told Alya she'd watch Lila a little more closely, she'd noticed that Lila was the only person who seemed to not be affected.

Even though she and Alya had held each other during the turmoil, they didn't talk about what had happened. Truthfully, Chloe had been almost as embarrassed as Adrien had been, but she stayed in school until the end. If she'd tried to leave early, there was a chance that Audrey would be called for permission, and she was the last personal Chloe wanted involved in something like this.

Once school was over, she headed toward home, Emilie's home. Alya and Nino had both gone their separate ways, as in, they didn't leave together either. It was like some strange unspoken decision that they all needed to be alone for a while.

"Did something happen at school today?" Emilie asked when Chloe entered the mansion. "Adrien doesn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, he kind of fell asleep during a free period and was talking in his sleep. I guess it was rather embarrassing for him." She admitted. She didn't want to go into detail about it though. She felt it wasn't her place to do so, especially when she didn't want to talk about her own dreams.

"Oh, I see." It was like Emilie could sense Chloe's discomfort about the subject. "Did he yell out his undying love for you and his wish to marry you?" She asked with a grin. Chloe looked at her and couldn't help but smile a bit herself. Emilie wasn't being serious, although maybe a little hopeful. Chloe put on her best dramatic actress face for her response.

"Oh woe is me, he did such a thing." She started turning from Emilie and bend backwards and bit as she turned her head to see the woman. "And tis my fault that his mood worsened afterwards. I hence did reject his proposal, for he tried to give me an onion ring as an engagement ring and thus verily did I enhance his sense of embarrassment. But ask you I, who gives a woman of culture and beauty and onion ring to wear upon her dainty finger?" Emilie couldn't keep a straight face any longer and burst out laughing. Chloe joined her.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

 _She was in pain as she walked through the damaged alleyway. She had a coppery taste in her mouth, which she was certain was a bloody lip. She wasn't even sure what had happened, just that she needed to get back there quickly to help. She'd wanted this, and now that things had gotten hard, she wasn't going to give it up. She was going to prove that she was worthy of the comb._

 _"Nino!" She heard the voice yell. She rushed passed a lot of debris and flung her. . . top? . . . Into the air and swung on the string attached. The scream had come from the top of the Grand Paris Hotel, her father's hotel and her home. She landed on the large balcony that housed the pool and all the lounge chairs for guests to us. There she saw a large brutish looking woman, she wearing armor that had "Nasty Woman" written on it", holding what looked like a combination Axe/Hammer. She also noticed Nasty Woman had an American accent when she spoke. Even more importantly, she saw a girl in an animal costume of some sort fall forward. She didn't know why she knew it was a fox costume, but she did. Once the girl finished falling, she watched a strange light roll over the body and the costume changed into a pair of skinny jeans and an orange plaid shirt. She knew the person that outfit belonged to, but she couldn't remember who._

 _Suddenly she felt herself pulled off her feet. She'd let the costume change distract her and Nasty Woman had grabbed her by the ponytail. She raised her hands to try and grab that arm, noticing she was wearing what appeared to be long, yellow and black gloves. She felt a sudden sharp pressure and pain in her arms and her head. She fell to the ground on her back as she saw hands wearing part of the gloves fall separately from her. She could see upwards where it appeared her ponytail, as well as part of her skull and brain were still floating above her. She could hear a could hear a sound that reminded her of canned meat coming pulling itself free from a can as that bit of brain pulled free from the skull. Even as her vision faded she saw Nasty Woman pull a golden comb with a bee on it from her hair and toss the scalped part of her head away._

 _She floated in a gelatin like darkness. She felt like she was suffocating, but she was afraid to try and take in a breath she would drown in the goo around her._

 _"Chloe, Chloe, can you hear me?" She knew that voice. She saw a hand and arm stretch out towards her. The phantom limb appeared to be mostly red with black spots, but there were traces of more black over them, a few fingers even appeared to have claws on them. Then she saw in the darkness a pair of bluebell eyes come into focus, along with the rest of the face. She could see a partial mask, red with black spots, but also a pair of cat ears in her hair._

 _"Lady. . . Dupain-Cheng?" She asked. With her mouth open the gelatin like goo surrounding her enter her mouth. She desperately reached out for that hand and she felt it grasp hers, a slight scratching feeling along her wrist. She felt herself being pulled from the goo. The goo didn't want to let her go, however, the one pulling her, this Dupain-Cheng, pulled harder, not allowing the goo to pull her back. As she was pulled free from the final tentacle of it holding her leg, Chloe vomited goo from her mouth. She looked into those Bluebell eyes only partially hidden on one side from the mask and opened her mouth to speak._

"Thank you, Marinette." She cried as she woke up. Chloe wiped her tears away as best as she could, and left her room. She walked across the hall and opened the door.

"Adrien, can I sleep win your room tonight? I had a bad dream and don't want to be alone." She admitted as she entered. Adrien rolled over and lifted the blanket. Chloe was grateful that he did that and didn't say anything, just like when they were younger. She knew they would talk about the dream in the morning, and she knew they needed too, since the same name came from her waking lips as had come from Adrien's earlier. She was also very sure that it wasn't because she'd heard it from him first.

All that could wait for the morning, for tonight, she would snuggle against him for comfort. If Emilie saw them, she'd be super excited, since she would jump to the wrong conclusions. That thought did make her smile a little. Sometimes Chloe wondered what it would be like to be in love with Adrien as a girl, instead of loving him like a sister. Then she giggled a little, thinking that would be so very creepy.

* * *

 **BONUS:**

 **Sunglasses**

 _I couldn't fit this in without forcing it, but I wanted to add it somewhere._

"You, Kara, come here." Audrey called to Chloe as she walked down the hall. At ten years old, Chloe had spent as little time with her biological mother as possible. Even before then, her mother could never get her name right, and Chloe mostly didn't bother to correct her anymore.

"Yes?" She asked. She never called her mom, mother or mommy anymore. She occasionally called her by name to her face, but mostly she just acknowledged her presence without a name or title.

"I have something for you." She stated and pulled the white rimmed sunglasses from the top of her head. She leaned down just a little and slipped the sunglasses onto her daughter's head, similar to how she wore them.

"Assuming you actually get some kind of decent roll, you can use these to hide your identity."

"Wow, um, thanks…um mom." Chloe remarked with a surprised but happy smile. Audrey just nodded and went into her bedroom. Chloe felt a little misty eyed from the gift.

"I should have hugged her." Chloe said to herself and went to her mother room. She saw her mother open a case with a new pair of sunglasses as she spoke on her cellphone.

"Oh yes, I did receive your package. I'm always happy to get a preview of next season's style and these glasses are gorgeous, utterly gorgeous." She paused as if listening to the speaker on the other end. "As you requested I did give them to some unfortunately soul. I found the first dirty little urchin I could and gave them to her." She paused again and laughed. "She probably doesn't know they are last season's glasses, or how valuable they could be for her I'm sure, but you should have seen the big stupid smile she had on her ugly face when I placed them on her head. It was hilarious, utterly hilarious."

Chloe sniffled a little and turned away. I won't cry, I won't cry, she thought to herself even as she felt the stream of salty tears along her cheeks. She went to her room and removed the glasses. She set them on the desk next to the small jewelry box that she'd been handed by Emilie as a gift to celebrate her first speaking roll on a movie that wasn't directed by Emilie Agreste. She opened it to reveal a velvet choker with a red crystal heart on it. She picked it up and put it around her neck and held the crystal in her fingers. She then picked up the sunglasses Audrey had given her and dropped them to the floor. Chloe stomped on them with her boot glad foot until they were pulverized. She then cleaned carefully cleaned up the mess and tossed it into the garbage can next to her vanity.

"I feel better now." She whispered with a smile.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Chloe's story ended up longer then Adrien's did and may be the longest chapter in this series since out of all the known characters, she's the most changed, and it's the first time to look into the past and how Emilie makes a difference from Gabriel. When I do Emilie's chapter, that one will also show more of the past but from her point of view.

Alya and Nino's chapters will focus more on the present. Up next will be Alya.

I've been writing the full dream first to work off of when I need to break them down which has made it interesting. What I didn't realize when I did this, was how much I would need to look back and reference the previous story, since the main part of each chapter will take place over the same period of time. The while writing, and I think, I should ad "this" to Adrien's chapter. Crap, I can't it's already been posted. lol

 _ **As Always, reviews welcomed and appreciated. Peace and Love.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bluebell Eyes**

 **Chapter 3: Alya**

 _"Alya Césaire, will you once again take up the Fox Miraculous and help me defeat Hawk Moth's newest Akuma?" The woman in the skintight red costume with black spots asked as she held out and opened a box showing a necklace in the shape of a foxtail._

 _"Do you really need to ask?" Alya replied. The woman grinned._

 _"No, but I never want to force you to help. Just remember, when it's over with you'll have to return the Miraculous."_

 _"I've got the drill down at this point." She replied and took the necklace. She saw some little fox like creature float before her._

 _"Hi Trixx, it's been too long."_

 _"Agreed. It's so boring when I'm not with you."_

 _"Yeah." Alya agreed then added, "Trixx, lets pounce."_

Alya woke up and smiled. She'd been having the same dream for a while and every time she had it, it seemed to go further. The idea of being a superhero had been one of her childhood dreams, no pun intended. Once she'd realized that the dream was telling a story she had started to look forward to its appearance at night. She wished it would happen more often. She stretched her body out as she lay in bed, curving her back, bending and reaching with her arms and legs. She felt like it was going to be a good day.

She'd woken up early and grabbed a pair of loose fitting jeans, tee shirt and heavy-duty boots. She had some wrecked places she wanted to check out before school started, and before construction crews got there. She snuck out of the house before anyone else woke up and rushed through the streets.

There was still damage from the Great Cataclysm, however even though it was considered to have been an earthquake, Alya wasn't convinced of that. The damage bothered her, since it felt like it was too spread out. It wasn't until she'd went through an alleyway and noticed damage to the side of the building that she'd realized why the damage had bothered her. What the construction crews had missed was a dent in the bricks that resembled a human body. She took photos and enhanced them to confirm. She knew there was a chance it was wishful thinking, but she believed there had been some kind of super hero fight in Paris.

She'd spend the last couple of weeks sneaking into different area's where there was damage, even going into areas that were fenced off for the protection of the citizens. She became more and more positive she wasn't imagining it. There had been some kind of battle, but why did everyone think it was a earthquake. She stopped outside Le Grand Paris, the hotel where Chloe lived when her mother was out of town, and slipped behind the construction barriers. They'd barely started work on the street repairs. Again, it looked to her like the damage had come from above, not below. The breakage of the street resembled a photo she'd found online of damage when Majestia had punched the ground while fighting a random super villain in America. She took numerous photos with her cell phone. Even though she was taking her investigation seriously, she found a spot where she could set her camera, which pointed to what she believed was the epicenter of the hit, and set a timer. She rushed down and posed in a superhero-landing pose, with her fist down and looked at the camera as it took her photo. She rushed to check it and smiled.

"Perfect." She remarked. She looked at the time and frowned. She'd spent more time there when she'd meant too. She ran to get to her bus stop so she could meet up with Nino. She made it just as the bus pulled in. She rushed up the steps and towards the back where Nino was sitting, and waiting for her. He had a coffee and a croissant for her.

"Dude, did you oversleep?" He asked as she took the drink from him.

"No, just lost track of time." She admitted without actually explaining what she was doing. She was getting ready to make a blog post about her suspicious. "More importantly, is everything set up for tonight?" She asked.

"Yup, Mr. D has agreed to come out. Although I'm not sure this is the best idea. What happened in Ms. C and Mr. D don't get along? Couldn't that cause your mother some trouble since they're partners?"

"From everything you've said about Mr. Dupain, I think it'll be fine. They have some similar interests after all, right, with cooking and baking." She took a bite of her croissant. "I mean these are glorious. How can Sabine not like them? You even brought some leftovers to him that she made last week and you said he quote, enjoyed the hell out of them."

"I know, but I feel totally bad setting him up like this without saying anything first."

"Just think of it as a surprise party, blind date style."

"That's the part that worries me." He sighed softly. The bus came to a stop and they got off the bus. They walked towards the Agreste mansion and finished their breakfasts and coffees.

"You didn't save anything for Chloe or Adrien again did you?" Alya asked. Nino looked a little sheepish.

"Um, no. I totally forgot."

"Uh huh, are you sure you forgot or that your stomach forgot."

"It's totally my stomach's fault. I had them sitting there and it was all like, feed me Nino, Feed me." Alya could stop herself and she laughed.

"You're lucky you're adorable."

"Adorable, dude, I'm a guy I'm handsome."

"Nope, Adorable."

"Cute, I'll let you have cute."

"Nope, sticking with adorable for you." She smirked and he shook his head. When they got to the gate, Nino hit the call button.

"May I help you." They heard the voice of Nathalie say from the other side of the intercom.

"We're heard to pick up a little lost puppy, you know with blonde hair, green eyes." Nino replied sounding serious.

"I'll let you in so you can pick up the puppy." She replied and buzzed the gate.

"One of these days, I will get a reaction out of her." Nino lamented.

"I doubt it. She's a pretty cool customer. I bet if a bomb went off, she'd be the only one standing there like it was just another day, and then start directing everyone to safety." Nino lowered his head.

"You're probably right. Maybe I should just hit her with a water balloon."

"You do that, and if she doesn't hurt you, I will." They made it to the steps just as Adrien came out the door.

"Hi Guys!" He said when he saw them. Alya took a look at an alert on her phone and waved to him..

"Hey Bro, how goes it?" Nino asked as he held his first up for their traditional fist bump.

"It goes good." Adrien smiled as he fist bumped Nino.

"Then why are your pants on backwards?" Alya looked up from her phone and at his pants.

"Wait what?" exclaimed as he went to check.

"You are so easy sometimes Agreste." She laughed and saw the look of annoyance on Adrien's face. That made her laugh even harder. She laughed so hard she missed the step on the bus and almost fell. Luckily for her Adrien had the reflexes of a cat and caught her before she went to far. He grinned at her.

"Thanks." She remarked still held in an awkward position mid fall.

"Oh don't thank me yet, I'm debating if I should lower you into that puddle there." He added.

"You wouldn't dare?" She looked at him again and the flash of mischief in his eyes. "Nino, help!" She called.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Adrien did not drop Alya in the puddle and they made it to school in the usual clean manner. Nino and Adrien went off on their separate ways while Alya spotted Chloe and made a beeline for her best friend.

"You look hot girl." Alya loved the outfit Chloe was wearing.

"Thanks Alya." Chloe replied with a soft smile.

"Where did you get that top?" She couldn't help but look at the spotted top Chloe was wearing. There was something about it, and then she remembered her dream and the woman who'd given her the necklace.

"It was just at this little boutique near my father's hotel. When I saw it, I knew I just had to have it. You like it? I'm sure they had a couple more. We could go after school if you like." Chloe offered and Alya grinned.

"Girl, that would be great, because if it makes your assets look that good at your size, can you image how mine will look?" She couldn't help but tease the blond girl a little. It was a little mean, since Chloe sometimes got self-conscience about her body being somewhat of a model and actress. Although when Alya thought about it, at least based on the anime she watched, Chloe would likely have been one of the schoolgirls picked up to be a photo idle if she'd been born in Japan. Sometimes She was a more then a little jealous of her friend.

"Hey!" Chloe poked her, just missing a ticklish spot. Alya had left her guard down. "My assets are perfectly sized and shaped, unlike your bags of meat ** _." Wow, Chloe's in top form today_**. Alya forced herself to not laugh at the comment.

"Bags of meat? Wanna have a little contest. We can let Nino and Adrien judge." She smirked to herself. She knew Chloe wouldn't agree to it. She ways seemed uncomfortable with the idea of having Adrien judge her looks. She still remembered the confusion she felt when she'd first met the two of them. Nino had introduced them as the "Agreste Twins". Adrien had rolled his eyes but Chloe had just smiled. They looked like they could be twins to her so she didn't question it until roll call on the first day when Chloe had been called Chloe Bourgeois.

"How can you be twins if you have different names?" She had asked. "Were you separated at birth or something?" Chloe had burst out laughing, and they both got a stern talking to from Miss Bustier. After school was over Chloe had invited Alya out to a café to explain things to her. Alya was pulled from her reverie when the comment she'd been expecting had left Chloe's lips.

"Ew, that's just creepy. I'm not letting my brother judge my boobs."

Alya couldn't stop herself from laughing that time as they entered the classroom. She noticed that Chloe was laughing a little. Alya was certain it wasn't because of what she'd said earlier.

"What's so funny?" She asked when they got to their seats and she plopped down onto hers.

"I was just thinking about staying at Adrien's house." Chloe replied still smiling.

"Audrey's visiting?" Chloe nodded. "I don't understand why you don't just stay at Adrien's house all the time." That was another confusing detail about Chloe's relationship with Adrien and his mom.

"It's the deal mom made with daddy. I can stay with them whenever Audrey is in town, but I have to stay with him when she's not. I think it's pretty fair. I know daddy loves me, but it obvious Audrey doesn't. He cares for my well being, and we both know Audrey is not good for my well being. Could you imagine the kind of bitch I could have become under her thumb?" She saw Chloe shudder at the thought of her mother having that much power over her. Alya felt for the girl. She'd never met Audrey Bourgeois in person, but she'd seen plenty of video of the woman. She could be a monster.

"Gotcha. Well, I'm glad to see you so happy about it. Hey that means you'll be riding to school with us too doesn't it?" It would be nice to have Chloe on the bus, give her some time to get a little girl talk in instead of talking to the boys.

"Oh yeah, and I can't wait." She noted that Chloe was always excited about riding the bus with them. When she thought about, it would have been so easy for Chloe to end up being isolated from everyone just because of where she lived. The only other person who was even remotely in that area was Sabrina, but even Sabrina took a different route to school in order to meet with Alix.

"That increases the chances of being able to save a macaroon or two for you from the Dupain Bakery." Nino had only once managed to save something for Adrien since he'd starting hitting the bakery up before school, so Chloe had been pretty much left out.

"Oh?"

"Less chance that Nino will eat them before we catch up with you. I swear that boy can eat." Alya laughed. Chloe slipped over to her seat and leaned over to speak to Adrien almost as soon as he'd sat down.

"Adrien, Audrey is going to be coming home this weekend for however long she decides to stay." Alya half listened to them.

"I'll make sure your room is ready." Adrien commented in his laid back style.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Chloe was obviously relieved. Alya knew about her fear that one day Adrien wouldn't want her there. Chloe had confessed that she was more then a little afraid of Adrien getting a girlfriend, because said hypothetical girlfriend wouldn't want Chloe staying in the same house as him, and that Adrien would choose said hypothetical girlfriend over her.

It wasn't until Ms. Bustier spoke that Alya realized the teacher had entered the room to start class.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Alya headed towards the cafeteria to meet up with the others for lunch, when she tripped over something. She barely managed to get her hands out to somewhat catch herself before her face his the floor.

"Oh Alya, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how far out my foot was." Came the voice of Lila Rossi. The girl did not offer to help Alya up. Instead she stepped over her and went into the cafeteria. Alya glanced around.

"Naturally no one was here to see that." She grumbled as she got back on her feet. Her hands hurt from slapping on the floor the way they had hit. She was so very tired of dealing with that girl. What made it worse was she always seemed to be the picture of perfection and kindness around everyone else. It drove Alya nuts, which she wondered if that was part of Lila's plan. She walked into the cafeteria to eat lunch with the others.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"Awesome, they have it in my size." Alya was excited when she found Chloe's tank top in her size. She was once again glad to have a friend like Chloe, who didn't get mad about wearing the same clothes. "Looks like we can be twinsies." She laughed. She felt the need to get the top because of her dream. She felt like it was important.

"We're still not playing that game of who wore it better." Chloe stated as she continued to look through some items. She pulled out a yellow top with black strips on it. "Do you think this would look good on me?" Chloe asked without looking up. Alya felt a little taken a back looking at it. It felt familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out why. After an uncomfortable amount of time she finally replied.

"No, not at all." There was something about the top that bothered her. She just wasn't sure if the feeling was good or bad though.

"I didn't think so." Chloe remarked and placed it back on the rack. Alya gasped softly when she saw an orange and white top. It made her immediately think of the necklace from her dream. She held it up, and Chloe commented as if Alya was asking her opinion. "Ah, no." She said as she shook her head. Back on the rack it went. Alya watched as Chloe moved to another rack, and she immediately snatched the orange and white top and hid it with the other top. She looked through a few more items, looking to hide the top before going to the check out. She didn't know why she didn't want Chloe to know about it, but she didn't, like it should remain a secret.

"Well, I need to call Nino now that I'm done doing my quote girly thing with Chloe." She stated after Chloe had checked out. She used air quotes around "girly thing".

"I had fun. One of these days, you need to hang out with mom and me, and let her play dress up with you. I think you'd enjoy it. Some of the outfits she gets when she travels are amazing." Alya was glad she wasn't looking at Chloe at the time, because she could feel her cheeks heat up with a blush. In truth, none of the girls in her house tended to dress particularly girly. Her older sister was a kick boxer and getting into mixed martial arts and tended to dress in clothes that were easy to fight in without showing off anything that would be considered inappropriate, and Alya had gotten a lot of hand me downs from her. She didn't really get to pick out a lot of her own clothes when she shopped with her mother, and her mother just looked mostly at jeans unless there was a specific reason for Alya to have a skirt or even a dress, which according to her mother, wasn't vary often. She would love the chance to wear the ultra girly, cute dresses that Chloe got to wear, but she glanced at her reflection in the shops window and frowned. **_I just wouldn't look right in those kinds of clothes_** , she thought sadly.

"It sounds like fun, but I wouldn't want to seem like I was taken advantage of her. I know she buys you all those clothes. It wouldn't be right to have her buy me any." It was the best excuse she could come up with on the stop. Alya thought it was a pretty good one.

"Oh please, she'd be taking advantage of you more then you her. I think she'd love another girl to dress up. She actually has asked why our friends don't ever come in the house. I know Adrien already warned Nino away." Chloe laughed.

"Wait, that was true? I thought Nino was joking about that." Nino had mentioned to her that Adrien had warned him away when his mother was on one of her "fashion kicks".

"Nope. Mom wants more victims, I mean toys, I mean models." Alya felt a little worried again at the idea. I wouldn't be a very good model, not for that kind of stuff. She noticed Chloe smirking at her. She had an urge to slap Chloe for that smirk. **_Can't she tell how I'm feeling right now?_** "She told me once that her parents never let her play with dolls when she was younger." **_Her parents sound a lot like my mom._**

"Ah, that does explain a lot. Maybe I should see what she can do for me, perhaps before a date with Nino, you know and really wow him." She wondered if Chloe did understand how she felt and was trying to help her get over it, or maybe Chloe was clueless. Sometimes it was hard to tell with that girl, but hopefully that would be enough to sate her.

"Oh I'm sure whatever she does will wow Nino, you just don't know if it will be a good wow, or a wow, what they hell happened to you." Chloe laughed but then got really quite and in a breathless voice said, "Wow."

"What?" Alya was on the edge of being irritated.

"I think she has a dress that would look adorable on you. You're going to have to come over this weekend." Alya was surprised by the comment. Chloe was honestly really good with fashion, maybe not like a designer, but as far as what looked good on people. She felt her heart beat rapidly. She had such a strong urge to see the dress, even try the mysterious garment on.

"Is that an order my Queen?" Alya laughed trying to clam her heart rate with the joke.

"Tis an order my faithful handmaiden." Chloe's British accent was terrible. Alya hoped she did that on purpose or it wouldn't bode well for her acting carrier.

"Then I shall be there my Queen." Alya gave a little bow like she'd seen in those British period dramas her father liked to watch. After that, she left split from Chloe and went to see Nino. Tonight was the night their, well her, plan was to take place.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Alya had confirmed with Nino that everything was still on tract with the plan. She rushed back to her home and changed her clothes, deciding that tonight was a good night to wear the new tank top. She grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans to go with it as well as a black canvas jacket. She rushed out to meet her victim.

"Hi Sabine, I'm so glad you could go with me." Alya waved as she met up with Sabine Cheng at the bus stop. She specifically picked this night because everyone in her family was busy with something else.

"Sure Alya, It's been a while since I've gone bowling. I'm really looking forward to this." She smiled.

"Me too. Maybe I can even win." Alya smirked. "My mother and older sister are much better then me. It'll be nice to practice with someone who might not kick my ass." The pair made it to the bus and rode to the stop nearest the bowling alley. As they walked towards the entrance they were stopped when someone called Alya's name.

"Oh, hi Nino, what are you up too?" She called back.

"Mr. D and I are just about to do some bowling, you?" He said back. That's when Alya noticed the large, sturdy looking man with him.

"Hey, so are we." She replied. "Do you mind if they join us?" Alya asked to Sabine. The Chinese woman just shrugged.

"I guess." She replied looking over the other pair, spending more time on Nino's Mr. D then Nino. She did like tall, muscular men.

"Cool, you guys want to join us?" Alya asked.

"That would be awesome." Nino remarked. "That good with you Mr. D?" He asked. The man with him nodded looking at the women.

"Sure." He remarked and grabbed the door handle, holding it open for them all. Alya gave Nino a wink as she walked through the door. The group paid for their lane and picked up their shoes and balls before settling down. Alya placed herself at the keypad to enter their names for the scoring.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to put Mr. D or. . ." She paused.

"Tom." He replied.

"Oh yeah, this is Tom Dupain. He runs the Dupain Boulangerie Patisserie." Nino stated, "Or as I like to call it, the Dupain Bakery."

"Oh, shoot, I'm sorry, and this is Sabine Cheng, she's my mom's partner." Alya added as way of introduction.

"Ah, partner." Tom stated sounding a little disappointed.

"No, not like that, I mean in our restaurant. " Alya added. Sabine laughed at that. "Marlena, her mother," She pointed to Alya when she said it, "and I run Paris China Café. We do some Chinese, French fusion foods."

"That sounds cool." Nino stated, causing Alya to give him an elbow. He'd been there before, so he really didn't need to interfere. The movement didn't go unnoticed.

"So, it would seem we're being set up." Sabine commented with a sigh.

"Yeah, it looks that way to me." Tom remarked. "I thought it was strange when Nino asked if I wanted to go bowling with him." Sabine nodded her agreement.

"Um, well, no, it's not like that." Alya stated waving her hands.

"It's fine." Sabine stated. "I don't mind. It's been a while since I've gone out, with or without the blind date."

"Yeah, I don't get out much. I would have dressed a little better if I'd known, but…" He shrugged. Alya smiled.

As it turned out, the blind date went pretty well. Tom and Sabine did spend a lot of time talking to each other, and even sharing cooking tips. When Tom and Sabine exchanged cell numbers Alya felt super giddy for them. She had such a good feeling about the pair. She had totally shipped them when Nino had talked about Tom when his father had started the contracting job at the bakery to fix the damage caused during the Great Cataclysm.

"I'm not sure if I should be mad at you or thanking you for setting that up." Sabine stated as she and Alya rode the bus back towards their residences.

"I would vote for thanking me." Alya remarked with a smile. "So did you like him?" She asked.

"I did. Physically he's the type that really gets my juices flowing."

"T-M-I." Alya remarked.

"That is not how I meant that and you know it." Sabine chided while Alya laughed. She really couldn't figure out how else Sabine would have meant it. "But seriously, I was surprised by him as a person. He seems like a gentle soul, you know." She smiled. "And he's a man that can not only bake, but he can cook to, or at least he can talk a good cooking game. Do you know how hard it is to find any chief that is down to earth, without a major ego to start with, let alone a male one? It's nearly impossible. Even your mother has that _I'm the greatest chief there is_ attitude."

"Don't you also have that attitude."

"Well yes, but in my case, it's true." She smirked.

"So do you think you'll see him again?" Alya wondered aloud.

"I think so. Go on a real date instead of one set up for us by a couple of interfering teenagers." Alya was disappointed she didn't go with "meddling kids".

"Good, I'm glad you liked each other. I had a good feeling about you two."

"Really, are you like some ancient gypsy fortune teller now?" Sabine asked.

"Now? I always have been." Alya responded and stuck her tongue out.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

 _"Hi Trixx, it's been too long." Alya stated when she saw the little fox creature floating in front of her._

 _"Agreed. It's so boring when I'm not with you."_

 _"Yeah." Alya agreed then added, "Trixx, lets pounce."_

 _They were all together outside of Le Grand Paris. There was the man in the turtle costume whom she was certain that was Nino. Next to her was the woman in the red skintight suit, which reminded her of a ladybug, who gave her the necklace. Further that way, was another guy, this one in a black cat costume and finally one more woman dressed in yellow with black strips who must have been some kind of bee or wasp. Alya felt a little dislike for that final woman but she didn't know why. She pulled out her phone for a moment._

 _"Look, it's Hawk Moth." The turtle guy she was certain was Nino stated. Alya looked up to see a man in a silver mask and purple suit standing on the edge of the roof._

 _"Why is he standing on my roof?" The bee girl asked annoyed. "I swear if he breaks anything of mine I'm going to slap him." Everyone turned to look at her. She shrugged "What?"_

 _"Hey, if you can get close enough to him to do that, I'll stop flirting with Ladybug." The cat boy added. Everyone laughed._

 _"I accept your challenge cat." The bee girl replied with a smirk._

 _"Please slap him." The woman in the red skintight suit with the black spots somewhat begged. That brought a quick round of laughter from everyone but the cat, who just pouted._

Alya woke up giggling just before her alarm went off. She wasn't sure why the joke, she thought it was a joke at least, was so funny. She wished she knew the characters from her dream better, or maybe that she could draw.

"I think they would make a great comic book." She said softly to herself as she got out of bed and prepared for school. She met up with Nino per usual.

"So Sabine enjoyed her time with Mr. Dupain. How did he like her?" She asked as they sat together.

"He totally liked her. He's gonna call her for a real date."

"Awesome." She cooed. "I am the matchmaking queen." They picked up Adrien on the way to school. Once there, she saw that Chloe was already sitting there with a new hairstyle, leaving it loose with just a headband holding it out of her eyes.

"You changed your hair." She mentioned.

"Yeah, I felt like I needed a change. Do you like it?" Chloe asked. Alya gave her a nod and watched as Chloe shifted to really give her a good look at it.

"I really like it, and it makes me want to brush it." Alya grinned. She really did want to, but probably because she didn't really have any dolls growing up and none of her sisters had hairstyles that would allow her to really brush theirs.

"You have your own hair Alya." Chloe replied while sticking her tongue out at her.

"But yours is long and straight. Mine is wavy and curly." Alya ran her fingers through Chloe's hair and accidently touched a spot at the back of her neck causing Chloe to hold in a giggle. "And it's so silky. Really how do you get it like this?"

"The one good thing about Audrey, she buys the best hair care products, and in bulk. I could quote, borrow some for you." Chloe had a huge grin and Alya recognized as the grin she used when she felt she was getting a little vengeance on Audrey.

"I could be persuaded to accept some." Alya admitted conspiratorially, wondering if those products would work with her hair type. It was possible it would be okay. Her hair was finer then her sisters' hair was but coarser then Chloe's.

"Actually, I was restocking my supply at Adrien's anyway, so here's a set." Chloe set the items out in front of her and started going over her regiment. She felt Chloe's hand start going through her hair a little ** _. I wonder if Chloe would like to try brushing my hair?_** She wondered almost asking but then keeping quiet.

Once school was finished Alya and Nino decided to accompany Chloe and Adrien back to Adrien's home. As they were heading up the steps to the front door, the door slammed open. Alya nearly screams in surprise, and Nino actually made an "eep" noise as a blonde woman practically flew from the opening to engulf Chloe in her arms and swing her around like a ragdoll. Chloe released her bags; Alya sidestepped out of the way of one while Nino caught the other one, nearly falling backwards as he did.

"My precious daughter, you've retuned to me!" The woman cried. Alya knew she was Adrien's mother, though she'd never really met her before. "I have so many plans for us this weekend."

"Thanks Mom." Chloe replied laughing.

"I wish my mother would grow up a little." Adrien commented. Alya and Nino Both laughed.

"I wish my mom was that childish. Her and Sabine are so serious all the time." Alya complained with a sigh.

"Yeah, being an adult mostly sucks my dude, let her have her fun." Nino added.

"Yeah, but her fun often involves me." He groaned.

"Oh, you mean like their dress up games?" Alya teased and watched as Adrien's mood soured in front of her. "Oh yeah, I've seen the photos. You don't really think my best friend would keep those secret from me do you?" She knew she probably shouldn't have egged him on like that, but she couldn't help it.

"CHLOE!" Adrien yelled and rushed towards her.

"Gotta run," Chloe yelled before running inside and Adrien hot on her heels.

"Hi Nino, and I'm assuming you're Alya." Emilie asked greeting the pair left outside. Alya nodded and held out her hand. Emilie took and shook her hand as she looked Alya over.

"Chloe is right, you are beautiful." She stated. Alya's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Chloe said that?" She barely managed to get the words out.

"Yes, many times actually. I think she's been hinting at having you join in when I have her try on clothes for a while now. Of course today she flat out suggested it." She smiled. "And I think I know the dress she was talking about for you, and it would be perfect." She added. "However, I do I have a favor, or more of a proposition for you, both of you in fact."

"Oh?" Alya asked while Nino cocked his head curiously.

"I was telling Chloe that I've been offered a spot in a Gallery spotlighting photos by celebrities and they asked me to supply some. Now I have plenty of landscapes but I want to show off my fashion photography, and I would like to have a couple of additional models to help out. That is where I was hoping the two of you would come in."

Alya felt a little panic set in. She'd been really happy to be called beautiful by this woman who was an actress, model and director, but the idea of having photos of herself in a gallery, that was insane. There was no way she would be able to pull off being a model.

"As I mentioned, this isn't just a favor, it's more of a proposition, as I would pay you for your time as models. Of course you'll need at least one parent's permission on a consent form, preferably both though."

"I'll talk to my parents, but I don't think I'm right for it. I think you would be better off finding a true beauty, and not me." She almost felt like she wanted to cry.

"Oh please, whoever told you, you weren't a true beauty was insane." She glared at Nino.

"Don't look at me, I think she's the most beautiful girl I know." Nino defended himself. Emilie looked over Alya again and took her by the hand, pulling her away from Nino for a little privacy.

"It's not Nino." Alya stated when they were out of earshot of him.

"Oh, I figured that much out even before I glared at him. Emilie smiled. "I'm guessing a family member." Alya looked down, refusing to meet Emilie's gaze. "So let me tell you a story. When I was younger, my mother didn't want me playing with dolls, or dressing too girly. I had some skirts and dresses for special occasions, but that was it. In fact, I think my mother went out of her way to find ones that didn't look good on me." She sighed softly. "But when I got into college, I met a grad student whom looked at me, and wanted me to model for him. I told him I wasn't modeling material, and here is what he said me, Let me show you how beautiful you are." Emilie smiled in a loving manner at the memory.

"Alya, let me do for you what Gabriel did for me, let me show you how beautiful you are." Alya blushed fiercely. Emilie Agreste's story was so similar to her own that it was a little scary.

"I'll talk to my mother." She replied and then thought a moment. "I guess I assumed you met your husband because of your modeling, but he's the one who discovered you?"

"Yes. We actually met because of my planned major in university." Alya cocked her head a little. "I wanted to be the next Indiana Jones, so I was studying everything I could to become an archeologist. Gabriel also had an interest in history and mythology, even though fashion was his passion. We ran into each other in the library one day."

"Wow." Alya remarked.

"Thanks to the confidence that Gabriel had in me, I was also able to join the theater at the university and find my passion for acting and directing. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be the woman I am today." Emilie took out her phone and brought up a photo and showed it to Alya, "Although I still dream of being Indiana Jones." The picture on the phone was Emilie dressed as a female version of Indiana Jones from the "Temple of Doom" movie with the ripped clothing modified to enhance her sexiness.

"I love that costume." Alya grinned. Emilie showed her a few more photos from the Halloween party she'd attended in that costume. Off to the side, Nino who was generally an easygoing person, was getting a little bored with Adrien gone and being mostly ignored. He walked over towards them.

"So How much would you pay us, and um, some of your outfits for Adrien, those aren't going to be the ones you'll like use on me?" Nino asked, adding himself to the conversation.

"Oh God no. As much fun as it is to get Adrien in a dress, I would never put those photos in a gallery without his express permission, and he's not going to give me that. No, I have some boy style clothes that correspond with the Lolita Style outfits I have for the girls. But that's not all; I plan on having you all in other styles as well. I can see Alya in this gorgeous evening gown I picked up in Italy when I was there last. As for the pay, here is what I was thinking." She added and whispered an amount into their ears.

"I'm in." Nino replied right away. Alya's mouth hung open at the figure Emilie Agreste and stated to her.

"I will beg if I have to for that kind of paycheck." Alya added.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Alya wasn't sure when would be a good time to speak to her mother about the modeling job she was offered. She already knew she could go to her dad and he'd sign off on it, especially after finding out how much she would be paid for it, but that felt a little like cheating. What made it worse, was that she was working at the café that evening, and Lila had entered. Alya frowned. She was the only one working as a waitress since it was one of their slower times. She was also positive that Lila planned it that way whenever she came in. She seemed to have made it a point to harass Alya as much as possible when she came in, and the best time to do that, was when she was working alone.

"Are you going to take my order?" Lila asked as she sat there impatiently. Alya sighed and went to take the order. "What is that you're wearing?" She asked. Isn't that one of those cheongsam dresses? I wasn't aware that you were Chinese."

"I'm not Chinese." Alya stated. "What would you like to order?" She asked.

"Hmmph, you know when my family was in America, you wearing that would be enough for this place to be shut down because of your cultural appropriation." She hummphed again and ordered the egg rolls and soup.

"It is the uniform for the waitresses here." Alya explained. She wondered how many things Lila held in her head to harass her about. She always had at least one new thing, and sometimes brought up other ones.

"Well, they should really do something different, I mean look at you in your jeans wearing it. It looked absolutely terrible on you. It's really an affront to the Chinese people." Alya didn't respond but went back to put Lila's order in. She stayed back there until she got her order and walked back out with it.

"The soup really isn't as hot as I expected and what's with these egg rolls, they're not very crunchy, they should be crunchy. Oh and you're still wearing that inappropriate uniform." Alya frowned, and walked away heading for the back again clenching her teeth.

"Is something wrong?" Sabine asked when she saw the look on Alya's face.

"Lila is back again."

"Ah, I see. Would you like me to handle her?"

"If I say yes, will you think less of me?"

"Not at all."

"Then please handle her for me." Alya replied and hugged her. She was glad her mother wasn't the one she ran into first. She watched as Sabine went to speak with Lila.

"I understand you're not happy with your meal. I'm willing to comp your meal for you, however, I AM Chinese, and I did pick out the uniform our waitresses wear, so I have to say, you're comment about cultural appropriation is unfounded. I would like to also remind you that we are not in America, and just because a bunch of whiney children in that country want to complain about any stupid issue they can come up with, I will not change the uniform I picked out with based on the Chinese portion of our menu and my own nationality. So once you've finished your free meal, please leave." Alya wanted to clap but stopped herself. Lila looked offended as she stared daggers at Sabine, but she girl kept her mouth shut.

"How was that?"

"That was amazing. You're my hero." Alya smiled and hugged Sabine again.

"I'll have to let your mother know that we had a problem customer in case she hears anything, but I'll just tell her I overheard what she was saying and intervened.

"Thank you for that." Alya smiled.

"You're welcome." She smiled back.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"Mom, I've been offered a temporary job that I'd like to take." Alya stated, deciding she would focus on the job aspect of it. "I just need to get parental consent for it."

"Really consent? How temporary and how does it pay?" Marlena Asked.

"The pay is really good and it's a weekend thing."

"Really good pay for a weekend? That sounds a little suspicious doesn't it?"

"Well, I'd be working for Emilie Agreste. You know, Adrien's mom."

"Isn't she an actress? Are you going to be like her personal assistant?"

"No, she wants me to be a model for her for photos for a special show at a gallery." Alya's voice quieted.

"Model for her? Oh honey, do you really think that's a good job for you?" Her mother asked sympathetically. "I don't mean to discourage you, but no one in our family is really photogenic. I'd really hate for you to embarrass yourself by doing something like this." Her mother added. "I'm afraid I can't sign off on this honey. It's for your own good." Alya held back tears as she turned away. She didn't say anything as she left the room.

"Do you need both parents to sign that form?" Her father Otis asked as he followed her to her room. Alya's tears were running down her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"No, but Emilie would prefer it." She replied.

"Do you really want to do this?" He asked, he saw her tears, he was certain he knew her answer.

"Yes, I really do." She replied.

"Then I'll sign off on it and I'll take the heat from Emilie and your mother." Alya smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Poppa." She cried.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

 _"Alya Césaire, will you once again take up the Fox Miraculous and help me defeat Hawk Moth's newest Akuma?" The woman in the skintight red costume with black spots asked as she held out and opened a box showing a necklace in the shape of a foxtail._

 _"Do you really need to ask?" Alya replied. The woman grinned._

 _"No, but I never want to force you to help. Just remember, when it's over with you'll have to return the Miraculous."_

 _"I've got the drill down at this point." She replied and took the necklace. She saw some little fox like creature float before her._

 _"Hi Trixx, it's been too long."_

 _"Agreed. It's so boring when I'm not with you."_

 _"Yeah." Alya agreed then added, "Trixx, lets pounce."_

 _They were all together outside of Le Grand Paris. There was the man in the turtle costume whom she was certain that was Nino. Next to her was the woman in the red skintight suit, which reminded her of a ladybug, who gave her the necklace. Further that way, was another guy, this one in a black cat costume and finally one more woman dressed in yellow with black strips who must have been some kind of bee or wasp. Alya felt a little dislike for that final woman but she didn't know why. She slipped her phone out._

 _"Look, it's Hawk Moth." The turtle guy she was certain was Nino stated. Alya looked up to see a man in a silver mask and purple suit standing on the edge of the roof._

 _"Why is he standing on my roof?" The bee girl asked annoyed. "I swear if he breaks anything of mine I'm going to slap him." Everyone turned to look at her. She shrugged "What?"_

 _"Hey, if you can get close enough to him to do that, feel free to." The cat boy added. Everyone laughed._

 _"I accept your challenge cat." The bee girl replied with a smirk._

 _"Please slap him." The woman in the red skintight suit with the black spots somewhat begged. That brought a quick round of laughter from everyone but the cat, who just pouted. "Just be careful, he only shows up when he's got some kind of. . ." The ladybug girl was cut off as the street suddenly exploded in front of them all. Alya went flying along with the turtle guy she was sure was Nino. There was a lot of damage surrounding them. Alya looked around._

 _"I don't see anyone else." She announced, feeling the pain of the awkward landing._

 _"We need to get up there and stop him." The turtle guy she was positive was Nino stated. He spoke slowly, like he was thinking about how he was speaking._

 _"The others will be heading that way too, I'm sure." She announced. "Let's get him."_

 _The scene changed again putting them landed on top of the hotel near the pool. The villain, Hawk Moth was waiting for them. Alya looked around surprised they were the first ones there._

 _"I'm glad you've brought your Miraculouses to me. If you hand them over, I'll let you go." He stated in a cocky super villain manner._

 _"Not happening." The turtle guy she was certain was Nino yelled as he pointed at the villain. The villain gave a little nod, and suddenly there was a large woman in front of them wearing armor with the words "Nasty Woman" written across the front. Before they could react, she swung her weapon, slicing off the turtle guy's hand, a third of the way up his arm. She noticed his bracelet hung in the air a moment. Nasty Woman grabbed the bracelet out of the air and tossed it towards the villain in a smooth motion._

"NINO!" She yelled as she woke up. She felt sweat all over her body and she was breathing hard. She was having a mild panic attack; at least that's what she thought it was since she'd never had one before.

"Where is he what did he do to you?" She heard the voice of Nora as she swung the door open.

"What?" Alya asked confused. "Huh?" She added seeing the angry expression on her sister face.

"You yelled out that flyweight's name. What did he do to you? I'll beat him for it."

"He didn't do anything?" Alya exclaimed back in concern. "I just had a nightmare."

"Really, well what did he do to you in your nightmare, I'll beat him for that too."

"Seriously?" Alya asked annoyed now. She loved her sister, but she was well aware of how much Nora did not like Nino. "He was attacked and almost killed in my dream, defending me." She added. Alya wasn't sure it was Nino and she wasn't sure he was defending her, but she didn't need to tell her sister that.

"Oh, well in that case, I think you're dream is telling you, you need to date a real man, not a wimp like him." She added.

"Nora." Alya stated coldly.

"Anansi." She corrected.

"NORA." She stated again with anger. "Get the hell out of my room, NOW." Nora huffed but left the room. Between the fear from her dream and the anger at her sister for her comments about Nino, Alya couldn't get back to sleep.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

"What happened to your arm?!" Alya exclaimed when she noticed the brace on Nino's wrist. It was the same wrist she'd seen cut off in her dream.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just sprained it last night when I was helping out my pops." He remarked to her as he held up his hand. He was looking at in in a similar manner as her. "Yeah, I totally didn't sleep well because of it. Dude, it was so embarrassing." Alya wanted to push it a little, but at the same time, if he was saying it was embarrassing, she didn't want to upset him, all because of what happened in her dream.

Alya yawned as they got off the bus and headed to meet up with Adrien. He looked awful too she noted. None of them seemed to be in a mood to talk as they rode together to school. Even though she managed to keep her eyes open on the ride, she noticed Adrien's head kept dropping and jerking back up. She just leaned back in her own seat until they made it to school, with all of them shuffling into the classroom. She spotted Chloe already there, looking as tired as the rest of them.

"You all look terrible, utterly terrible."

"You're mother is showing." Adrien replied obviously annoyed. Alya wished she'd had time to warm Chloe about Adrien's dower mood. She wasn't really that familiar with Audrey Bourgeois so she didn't really connect what Chloe said with the woman until Adrien had spoke up. It was easy to see how the remark hurt Chloe though.

"Sorry, Chloe. I'm just really tired." Adrien apologized to her, acting a little more awake then he had been previously. It was like he hadn't even realized what he said at first.

"Audrey came home earlier then we expected. I ran into her this morning. It was not pleasant." Chloe explained her own mood to the group. That was something Alya understood well enough. She'd only heard of Audrey being in Paris a couple of other times since she'd become part of their group and it always had a terrible affect on Chloe when she saw the woman.

"I'm really sorry then." Adrien added.

"Me too." Alya rested her hand on Chloe's should and gave it a reassuring squeeze, letting her know she'd be there for her.

"If you like, I could go over there and fart on your mother." Leave it to Nino to bring laughter to an otherwise crappy moment. Nora didn't understand why Alya loved Nino like she did, but here was the reason. "No seriously, I've been like super gassy since last night."

"Everyone, please settle down. I have a meeting with Mr. Damocles this period, so I'm going to let you all have a study hall. Please try to study while I'm gone. Sabrina, you're in charge of the class." Miss Bustier announced before leaving the room. Alya watched as Adrien laid his head on his desk. **_He must really be tired. I wonder what he was doing last night._**

"So what's bothering you?" Chloe asked, almost startling Alya.

"Lila, what else." She complained remembering the night before, grateful that Sabine had handled it instead of her mother.

"What did she do?" Chloe asked shifting her head into her listening position.

"She came to the restaurant last night. I was helping out my mom, and had to wait on her. She's a nasty piece of crap." Alya explained. "She complained about everything she got, everything I did. Sabine ended up offering to comp her meal AGAIN just to appease her. I wish she's focus her hatred on someone else. If my mom's restaurant gets a bad rep because of her, I don't know what I'll do." She felt her anger bubbling up to the surface and could hear it in her voice. "The thing is, I think it's because I hang out with you guys, well mostly Adrien."

"That's weird. She's always been nice to me and I'm always around Adrien." Chloe commented. Alya nearly rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but you and Adrien have made it clear your like siblings, and even though I'm dating Nino, I think she sees my friendship with him as rivalry for his affections and it's obvious she has a thing for him."

"That's just stupid." Chloe commented, as she seemed to study Alya. "I'll try to keep a better eye on her then. Maybe I can get Adrien to go to the restaurant next time you're helping out there. Perhaps if we catch her in the act."

"That would be great." Alya smiled surprised. Chloe was willing to hear her out and even investigate it, instead of just shrugging it off. Alya wondered if she would have done the same thing in Chloe's position. Alya's gaze shifted to Adrien as she heard what sounding like an attempt to talk in his sleep. She wondered if he'd say something juicy. Is he dreaming about bugs? Alya wondered as she noticed Chloe was getting ready to shake him awake.

Suddenly and in a voice that sounded like a person who'd had their heart ripped from their chest and then feed to a pack of wild pigs, Adrien yelled the name "MARINETTE!"

Alya stood up at the same time as Chloe and most of the rest of the class did. Everyone was looking at Adrien as he got up as well, looking lost with some tears flowing from his eyes. She lifted her hand and touched her own face as she felt moisture on her cheeks. She also had tears slipping from her eyes. She heard a weird little noise from Chloe as her best friend started to really sob, but she wasn't the only one. Alya realized she'd started as well. She turned to Chloe looking for and offering comfort as they embraced each other and cried together.

"Um Adrien, who's Marinette?" She heard Kim as from his seat. There was something about the name that caused a sharp pain in Alya's heart. She was positive that name was what made her cry. She barely noticed the chaos around the room, until after Ms. Bustier entered.

"I need to see the nurse." Adrien stated as he rushed from the room.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

It was an unspoken idea, she supposed. Since Adrien had left early, Chloe, Nino and Alya had just all parted ways. Her and Nino hadn't even left together. It was a little unsettling in a way, but Alya couldn't exactly put her finger on why. She went home, not having to help out at the café and just sort of vegged out. She lamented the dream the night before, the dream that she'd enjoyed for so many nights prior. If not for it, she would have gone out early and done some more damage investigation and more selfies. She'd even put together an outfit around that Orange and white top she'd purchased. It wasn't exactly a match for her dream self, but it was okay enough for her,.

"Why do I even know what I look like in the dream?" She wondered aloud. She frowned again. She was still so tired; it was time to just go to bed and hope she could catch up on her sleep and not dreams again.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

 _"Alya Césaire, will you once again take up the Fox Miraculous and help me defeat Hawk Moth's newest Akuma?" The woman in the skintight red costume with black spots asked as she held out and opened a box showing a necklace in the shape of a foxtail._

 _"Do you really need to ask?" Alya replied. The woman grinned._

 _"No, but I never want to force you to help. Just remember, when it's over with you'll have to return the Miraculous."_

 _"I've got the drill down at this point." She replied and took the necklace. She saw some little fox like creature float before her._

 _"Hi Trixx, it's been too long."_

 _"Agreed. It's so boring when I'm not with you."_

 _"Yeah." Alya agreed then added, "Trixx, lets pounce."_

 _They were all together outside of Le Grand Paris. There was the man in the turtle costume whom she was certain that was Nino. Next to her was the woman in the red skintight suit, which reminded her of a ladybug, who gave her the necklace. Further that way, was another guy, this one in a black cat costume and finally one more woman dressed in yellow with black strips who must have been some kind of bee or wasp. Alya felt a little dislike for that final woman but she didn't know why. She took the opportunity to sneak a selfie of the group._

 _"Look, it's Hawk Moth." The turtle guy she was certain was Nino stated. Alya looked up to see a man in a silver mask and purple suit standing on the edge of the roof._

 _"Why is he standing on my roof?" The bee girl asked annoyed. "I swear if he breaks anything of mine I'm going to slap him." Everyone turned to look at her. She shrugged "What?"_

 _"Hey, if you can get close enough to him to do that, I'll stop flirting with Ladybug." The cat boy added. Everyone laughed._

 _"I accept your challenge cat." The bee girl replied with a smirk._

 _"Please slap him." The woman in the red skintight suit with the black spots somewhat begged. That brought a quick round of laughter from everyone but the cat, who just pouted. "Just be careful, he only shows up when he's got some kind of. . ." The ladybug girl was cut off as the street suddenly exploded in front of them all. Alya went flying along with the turtle guy she was sure was Nino. There was a lot of damage surrounding them. Alya looked around._

 _"I don't see anyone else." She announced, feeling the pain of the awkward landing._

 _"We need to get up there and stop him." The turtle guy she was positive was Nino stated. He spoke slowly, like he was thinking about how he was speaking._

 _"The others will be heading that way too, I'm sure." She announced. "Let's get him."_

 _The scene changed again putting them landed on top of the hotel near the pool. The villain, Hawk Moth was waiting for them. Alya looked around surprised they were the first ones there._

 _"I'm glad you've brought your Miraculouses to me. If you hand them over, I'll let you go." He stated in a cocky super villain manner._

 _"Not happening." The Turtle guy she was certain was Nino yelled as he pointed at the villain. The villain gave a little nod, and suddenly there was a large woman in front of them wearing armor with the words "Nasty Woman" written across the front. Before they could react, she swung her weapon, slicing off the turtle guy's hand a third of the way up his arm. She noticed his bracelet hung in the air a moment. Nasty Woman grabbed the bracelet out of the air and tossed it towards the villain in a smooth motion._

 _"NINO!" She yelled as his costume seemed to melt away revealing that it was in fact Nino. She took a couple of steps towards him, forgetting about the villain and Nasty woman, when suddenly she felt herself flipping over, but something wasn't right. She could see her body still standing there, and she noticed that even as her vision started to go dark, her body seemed to be headless._

 _She floated in darkness. She couldn't think of a better way to explain it, just darkness. She raised her hands to her head. She was certain her body was intact, but couldn't really feel anything. She screamed out._

 _"HELP!" There was no response. Then she noticed a light in the distance. She tried to "swim" in that direction and it seemed that light was getting closer, but she paused. Did she hear something? She turned away from the light and looked behind her. She saw a bluish glow in the distance. It seemed like it was getting closer._

 _"Yaaa." She heard and strained to listen. "AaAlyaaa" She heard her name. "Can you hear me?" The bluish glow turned out to be a pair of bluebell colored eyes. "Alya, please can you answer me?" There was a sound of desperation in that voice. "I can't loose you Alya. Please answer me." She knew it wasn't Nino's voice. For one thing it didn't talk like him, and for another, it was female. "Alya, please call out to me." The voice, it was the woman in the red and black costume, she was sure of it. That's why the voice seemed familiar to her._

 _"I'm here!" She yelled back. She felt a little heat on her back and glanced behind her. The light she'd been heading towards earlier seemed to be closer. Suddenly she was scared of that light. "I'm over here!" She cried out again. The eyes were close enough that she could make out a female form in her vision. She was right about who it was except it appeared to be mostly the same costume, but now she had long black, clawed gloves, black thigh high boots, a black belt and matching cat ears. She noticed the costume almost appeared to be dissolving though and she watched as the mask fully faded away._

 _"Take my hand." The woman stated, Alya froze for a moment._

 _"How did I not know it was you?" She asked._

 _"Questions later, hand now." The woman ordered as she stretched her arm towards Alya. Alya reached back and grasped that hand and suddenly she could feel again._

"You have a lot of explaining to do Marinette." Alya stated as she woke up. She sat up in bed and shivered a little. The night before when she'd been trapped in that darkness, she'd panicked, but this time, she felt mostly okay. Marinette, whomever that was had saved her from the darkness but wasn't there to give the explanation. She slipped out of bed and went to her computer desk where her phone was charging. She opened up her photo roll. For all the pictures she'd taken since the Great Cataclysm, she'd realized she hadn't looked at any from before then. She didn't know why she had the sudden urge to look, but she did. She pressed on the icon for the last image before the earthquake. She gasped as she looked at it, and dropped her phone as it rang with a call from Nino.

Alya didn't move to answer; she just stared at the photo she'd opened. It was the selfie from her dream, and it was slowly dissolving, being replaced with a selfie of her and Nino out on a date.

* * *

 **To be continued?**

 _The plan for the next part is to focus on Nino._

* * *

 **BONUS**

* * *

I'm adding this as a bonus, because even though I have an idea for a sequel, I don't know if I would end up doing it since this story doesn't seem to be particularly popular.

 _At the Opening of the "Photo's by Celebrities" gallery show:_

The Cesaire family had received an invitation to a photography show at one of Paris's most famous galleries, and surprisingly they went, well, Marlena, Otis, Nora and Alya went. The twins were left with their favorite babysitter, Rose Lavillant.

"There are a lot of wonderful photos here." Otis stated looking at some of the wild animal ones.

"Very Cool." Nora remarked looking at some images from a boxing match from a few years prior. Alya kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to bring any additional attention to herself.

"Ah, these are the one's from your friends mother, aren't they?" Marlena asked as she looked over the landscapes and then the fashion ones. "She certainly does have an eye for fashion, I'll give her that." She studied a few of the shots and then pointed out a rather elegant looking image of a woman in an evening gown reclining on a velvet couch with one hand holding her chin up. "This is why I thought it was best for you not to do this honey. You're pretty, but you just wouldn't be a good fit with a woman like this." She directed her comments to Alya. Nora giggled. Giggled! Alya was certain she'd never heard her sister giggle. Chuckle, sure. Laugh, Often. Cackle even, sometimes. Even Marlena turned to her daughter surprised by the sound.

"Ah, mom, that is Alya." She stated and giggled even more.

"What are you talking about?" She asked and took a closer look at the photo.

"She's not even wearing that much make-up. I can't believe you didn't notice it. I mean she's in like half of these photos." Nora continued. Now Marlena was really looking at the photos and her face fell. Once she knew Alya was in them, she could pick her out. She was dressed in the same childish style dresses that Chloe was in, she was dressed in elegant evening gowns, and even just more daily wear outfits.

"Oh my God." She whispered. "How did I not notice that?" She asked. "I thought you needed permission to do this?" She added.

"I gave her my permission after you rejected it. Out daughter is a beautiful young woman." Otis stated. "And I'm glad to let the world see it." He added and smiled. Alya gave him a hug, partially to hide herself from her mother. Marlena stood up and appeared to be deep in thought.

"I'm sorry Alya." She started. "I should have had more faith in you. I feel so bad about how I talked to you."

"It's okay mom." She replied and gave her mother a hug. Her mother went back to looking at the photos.

"Do you think she'd be willing to take some photos of me?" She whispered.

"Maybe." Alya grinned.

* * *

 **BREAK**

* * *

Alya met with Emilie off to the side of the gallery.

"Looks like it went pretty well." Emilie stated.

"It did. I'm glad my mother was able to accept them, she even wants you to take her picture. I think she'd like to use it in the café." Emilie laughed.

"It'll cost her." She joked. "I'm just glad it worked out for you. My mother wasn't as understanding as yours."

"Really, what happened?" She inquired.

"I invited my mother to my first show, but she RSVP'd with a message that Quote, I raised my child to be a strong woman, not some cheap whore for men to ogle."

"Oh my God, you've got to be kidding." Emilie shook her head sadly.

"Honestly, it was the last time that I ever had contact with her."

"I'm sorry." Alya gave Emilie a comforting hug.

"It's okay, I made my peace with it long ago." She remarked and smiled a little. "Now, why don't you introduce me to your mother and maybe I can do some photos of her before my scouting trip next week."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **END**

* * *

 **Notes:**

* * *

When I made the joke about reviews helping me get my butt in gear and write, I hadn't realized how true it was. I'm not even sure if anyone cared about anything past Adrien's part and this took a longer to write then I thought it would. Nino's will probably be shorter as Chloe and Alya have dealt with the majority of the changes in the world. I have no idea how long Emilie's part will be if I continue. She would be a past heavy character after all, so she could be longer.

Well I hope the handful of people who read this enjoyed it.

Has anyone figure out what's going on with the dreams that and any ideas as to what has happened?

Peace and Love.

So I was told that I spelled Alya's name wrong, which was weird because I always look up the spellings on the Wiki, but it turned out to be true, so I've edited it to fix that. So thanks Mythril Moth for lettign me know. I'll have to look over the other parts now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miraculous: Bluebell Eyes**

 **Chapter 4: Nino**

 _He flew through the air with debris from the road. His body collided with something made of metal, and he fell the rest of the way to the ground. His body hurt. He felt some sort of concern; there had been someone with him. Then suddenly he was someplace else and the stump that use to be his hand was bleeding, and it had been wrapped with a string of some sort, but then the armored woman came over and unwound the string, causing fresh blood to gush out again._

 _"I prefer you to suffer more." She stated just as she kicked him in the head._

Nino woke up covered in cold sweat. He'd been having nightmares like that every so often for weeks now. They were so random, in length, subject and even clarity. What they all had in common was he was in pain, and something horrible had happened. One night, he'd even seen someone get decapitated. The nightmares were freaking him out, a lot. When he noticed that parts of some nightmares repeated in other ones, he started making notes. He had this impression that there was a complete story somewhere in it if he could piece it all together. He was hoping that once he figured out that story, the nightmares would stop.

Nino took a shower. That was another thing that annoyed him. He'd been helping his dad after school working on the repair and remodeling of the Dupain Boulangerie Patisserie. Nino generally just referred to it as the Dupain Bakery, like many others. Once he finished there, he would need a shower, since he ended up all sweaty and dirty. With his nightmares coming more and more often, he was having to shower after he woke up too. He frowned as he soaped himself up. **_Maybe I should go to bed without the shower._**

He didn't mind helping his dad out with the bakery job. His father had been friends with Tom Dupain since their university days and was giving Tom a deal on the work. Hence why they were working on the place in the evening and why Nino's father wasn't using his usual crew. His dad was paying him a decent wage for the help however, and Nino planned on using it for some new turntables. Plus, if he were being honest, the work they were doing was pretty cool.

Tom Dupain had a storage area in the attic of the bakery's building, and that storage area wasn't being used for anything. After the Great Cataclysm, part of the building had been hit with debris, putting a hole in the wall. While inspecting the damage, Tom thought it would be the perfect place to put a game room. The plan was to take out part of a closet to put a set of permanent fixed stairs leading up to it, a large window where the hole had been, and lots of fixtures for electronics. Tom already ordered an extra large 4K flat screen to hook up his video game consoles to. Nino had seen Tom's video game console collection and it honestly looked like he had every console that was made.

They were close to being finished. Nino figured another day or two and he'd have free evenings again to spend with Alya, at least when she wasn't working. He smiled at the thought as he finished rinsing off. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself. They did have some plans for tonight already. His dad didn't need his help and Ayla had a plan for setting up Tom on a blind date with Sabine Cheng. She'd been working on Sabine for a little over a week to get her to go bowling. Nino had been working on Tom for a few days and finally gotten Tom to agree to it. Nino frowned a little thinking about spending his first free night in a while trying to set other people up on a date. He just really wanted to spend time with Alya.

Probably the best thing about working on the Dupain Bakery, was that Tom gave Nino a wickedly good discount on anything he ordered, and he'd been taking advantage of it. His intentions had been to get something for his friends, but he'd been stress eating in the mornings lately so he'd only been saving something for Alya at best and nothing for Adrien or Chloe.

"Hey Mr. D, how's it going?" Nino asked putting on his happy face. He wasn't willing to let anyone know how stressed out he was about the ongoing nightmares he was having. He refused to mention them to anyone. He had this fear they would get worse if he did.

"Good morning Nino, It's going great." Tom replied with a smile. He set a bag and a couple of coffees on the counter. "Your usual order."

"Awesome Mr. D." He smiled and used his debit card to pay for the food. "We still on for bowling tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm up for a little bowling. Your pops said he'd be making a lot of noise tonight, so getting out will be good."

"Cool." Nino smiled as he left the bakery.

He started to walk to the bus stop where he would meet up with Alya eating a croissant along the way. While he was alone with his thoughts, he kept seeing the woman undoing the tourniquet wrapped around the stump of his arm. The scene disturbed him and without thinking he'd started eating a second croissant and setting everything down briefly to start on his coffee. With his coffee finished, he picked up a third croissant and gobbled it down just before he made it to the stop.

"Oh man, I ate almost everything again." He stated aloud when he went to grab the last croissant. The same scene had played out a number of times over the last few weeks since he'd started having the nightmares. He'd pick up his order, eat most of it on the way to the stop as he contemplated the nightmare only to have maybe one for Alya. He frowned and looked at the time on his phone. Alya was running late. She almost never ran late and he found himself wondering if she'd show up before the bus did. He pulled his phone out again to call her when he saw her.

"Dude, did you oversleep?" He asked holding out the drink and final croissant.

"No, just lost track of time." She explained without really explaining why. She even changed the subject a moment later. "More importantly, is everything set up for tonight?"

"Yup, Mr. D has agreed to come out. Although I'm not sure this is the best idea. What happens if Ms. C and Mr. D don't get along? Couldn't that cause your mother some trouble since they're partners?" Ayla had been really pushing the idea of Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain since she'd first heard Nino talk about the work his dad was doing for Tom. He was really starting to think that she was way too obsessed with getting them together especially since she'd never even met Tom. Much like his hope that the nightmares would stop when he put everything together, he hoped that once this blind date happened Alya's obsession would go away as well. The pair got on the bus and headed for the bench seat in the back.

All Nino wanted to do was lay his head on Alya's lap and have her stroke his hair to help him relax after waking early from the nightmare even though he really didn't want to sleep. Asking her to do it might mean telling her why he wanted it, and he wasn't ready to share the reason, so he suffered in silence glancing at her comfortable looking lap.

"From everything you've said about Mr. Dupain, I think it'll be fine. They have some similar interests after all, right, with cooking and baking." She bit off part of her croissant and chewed it. "I mean these are glorious. How can Sabine not like them? You even brought some leftovers to him that she made last week and you said he quote, enjoyed the hell out of them." It had been weird offering Tom the leftovers, just telling him they were from the café his girlfriend worked at. Tom really did like them, and even asked Nino what the name of the place was, but he'd had to tell Tom he couldn't remember the name, and that Alya had just given them to him. He felt stupid for acting like he didn't know the name of the place his girlfriend worked.

"I know, but I feel totally bad setting him up like this without saying anything first." Blind dates could go so badly, he'd heard the horror stories before.

"Just think of it as a surprise party, blind date style."

"That's the part that worries me." Nino sighed. Surprise parties are fun, and you usually don't have to worry about the people attending hating each other. A blind date, you do have to worry about that. If Alya hadn't been so obsessed with getting those two on a date, Nino would have put his foot down and stopped it. Unfortunately it was hard to say no to Alya. The bus stopped and the pair got off to meet up with Adrien.

"You didn't save anything for Chloe or Adrien again did you?" Alya asked. Nino felt a little embarrassed since he'd once more at the food without realizing it.

"Um, no. I totally forgot." He admitted.

"Uh huh, are you sure you forgot or that your stomach forgot."

"It's totally my stomach's fault. I had them sitting there and it was all like, feed me Nino, Feed me." Alya laughed, which cheered Nino up a lot. Problem was, he knew it was stress and not his stomach. He had also started to wonder if he was putting on weight with all the stress eating.

"You're lucky you're adorable." Ayla joked. Nino frowned.

"Adorable, dude, I'm a guy I'm handsome." He argued.

"Nope, Adorable."

"Cute, I'll let you have cute." He countered.

"Nope, sticking with adorable for you." The best way to remove a smirk from Alya's face was to kiss her, but he really wasn't in the mood to be that kind of playful and instead he shook his head and hit the call button.

"May I help you." Came Nathalie's voice.

"We're here to pick up a little lost puppy, you know with blonde hair, green eyes." It was such a spur of the moment thing for him to say, which his weird comments to Nathalie usually were.

"I'll let you in so you can pick up the puppy." The gate opened as she replied.

"One of these days, I will get a reaction out of her." Nino pouted a little. He really did want to say something so bizarre that it left her speechless or sputtering.

"I doubt it. She's a pretty cool customer. I bet if a bomb went off, she'd be the only one standing there like it was just another day, and then start directing everyone to safety." Ayla explained to him.

"You're probably right. Maybe I should just hit her with a water balloon." He grinned like an evil little imp.

"You do that, and if she doesn't hurt you, I will." Ayla practically growled at him. To a certain extend that made him want to try it more.

"Hi Guys!" Adrien called out as he exited the door.

"Hey Bro, how goes it?" Nino held up his fist and Adrien bumped it.

"It goes good." The blond boy replied.

"Then why are your pants on backwards?" Ayla commented with a little smile.

"Wait what?" Adrien panicked as he checked his pants.

"You are so easy sometimes Agreste." She laughed and when she looked at him, she laughed even harder to the point where she missed the step to get on the bus and almost fell into a puddle. Adrien saved her.

"Thanks." She said with a sign.

"Oh don't thank me yet, I'm debating if I should lower you into that puddle there." Adrien grinned evilly.

"You wouldn't dare?" She paused "Nino, help!" She cried. Nino looked at her and then at Adrien. He just shrugged.

"I'm kinda wondering if he'll do it or not." He remarked.

* * *

 **B**

* * *

Nino knew the only reason Alya wasn't mad at him for not intervening was because Adrien hadn't dropped her in the puddle. He knew or was at least reasonably sure Adrien wouldn't do it. He watched a moment as Chloe distracted Alya and they started talking. Normally he would join in on their conversations, but he was still lost in his own thoughts. **_Maybe I should talk to the school counselor about my dreams. No, she'd probably have me committed if I told her about them._** He frowned. Adrien and Chloe were now talking and it was something about Chloe's real mom coming back home for a while.

Nino drifted through his day, up until lunchtime. Alya had been late to the cafeteria and seemed to be a little upset, although she didn't want to talk about it. Since he was in the same kind of mood, he didn't push it. Under other circumstances, he probably would have.

"Oh, I'm going to go out with Chloe after school to do some shopping. You don't mind do you? We are getting together later tonight already.

"No, that's fine." He laughed. "You and Chloe can enjoy your girly stuff and we can go through with your plan afterwards. You've pounded it into me enough we don't need to go over it again." He sighed dramatically.

"Are you sure, I really want this to work. Everything needs to be perfect." Ayla responded.

"Dudette, things will work out fine, or they wont." He replied. "It's up to Mr. D and Ms. C how it all turns out. We can't force them to make a connection, we can only put them in a position to have it happen."

"That was really philosophical Nino, and I do love you for it, but that is such a load of crap." She placed her hands on his shoulders and shook him little. "We can make it as perfect as possible to make it easier for them to connect. They need to connect." She emphasized the last part.

"Why?" He asked. She blinked and paused.

"Because they do. It's important." She replied.

"Why is it so important to you?" He asked. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you ask me why one more time, I'm going to knee you in the crotch."

"Wh." He stopped himself for saying it. He wasn't sure if she was joking or not and thought best not to find out.

* * *

 **C**

* * *

"Hey Pops. Hey Mr. D." Nino stated when he entered the Dupain Bakery. His father was sitting at a small table eating a sandwich and speaking to Tom.

"Hey Nino." His dad replied.

"Hi Nino." Tom added.

"Tom finally," Nino's father emphasized finally, "decided on a color for the game room. I've just got a couple of things to finish up tonight and we can paint tomorrow. Then he just needs to fill it with whatever crap he wants."

"That's awesome." Nino replied. He'd have a lot more free time once they were done. He'd also be able to buy the new turntables he'd been craving.

"Is it time for us to go?" Tom asked checking his watch.

"Just about." Nino replied. Tom got up and flipped the sign on the door to closed and got up to change his clothes. They got ready to leave and Tom turned to Nino's father.

"Don't forget to lock up after you're done."

"No problem my friend." He replied and grinned.

"And don't put any fish in my bed."

"Still holding onto that are you?" Nino's father smirked.

"You did it three times when we were at university." Tom remarked. "Three times."

"I'm older and more mature now."

"Is that why you put the plastic wrap around my toilet seat the other day, because you're more mature."

"Yes, because it didn't ruin any of your sheets or mattress. " Tom rolled his eyes.

"I will have my revenge." Tom threatened. Nino's dad just laughed.

"You can try my friend, you can try." Nino was quiet but listed to the two older men closely. His father talked about his university days, but never really got into the details, except when he spoke with Tom. If not for moments like his, Nino would never have found out his dad had been a prankster.

"Do you have any ideas what I can do to get back at your father?" Tom asked Nino after they got a block away from the bakery.

"Honestly, no. I don't really do practical jokes, and neither do any of the people I hang out with. I guess we're totally boring." He shrugged. Tom smiled.

"Naw, not boring, just not irritating." The pair laughed as Nino saw Alya in the distance with Sabine Cheng.

"Hey Alya!" He yelled. **_Looks like we timed it perfectly._** Nino thought. **_At least Alya's plan is working so far._**

"Oh, hi Nino, what are you up too?" Alya yelled back with a little wave.

"Mr. D and I are just about to do some bowling, you?" He replied trying to sound like it wasn't too rehearsed.

"Hey, so are we." Alya grinned and as if she'd just came up with the greatest idea ever idea, looked at Sabine and added, "Do you mind if they join us?" Sabine response was just to shrug, but Nino noticed she was looking over Mr. D pretty intensely.

"I guess." She finally stated once her eyes had finished their meal.

"Cool, you guys want to join us?" Alya asked.

"That would be awesome." Nino replied, once more trying to not sound like it was rehearsed. "That good with you Mr. D?"

"Sure." Tom replied after he looked at Sabine. Tom opened the door and held it for the rest of the group to go through, Sabine and Alya, whom winked at Nino, first, then Nino and himself. They all paid for their fees and Alya went to set up the scorecard.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to put Mr. D or. . ." She was fishing for his name.

"Tom." He said with a little smile

"Oh yeah, this is Tom Dupain. He runs the Dupain Boulangerie Patisserie." Nino did a quick introduction. **_Maybe we should have done this when we first got together._** "Or as I like to call it, the Dupain Bakery."

"Oh, shoot, I'm sorry, and this is Sabine Cheng, she's my mom's partner." Nino couldn't help but smile a little as he realized Ayla had really forgotten about doing an introduction.

"Ah, partner." Tom seemed to be a little disappointed to hear that.

"No, not like that, I mean in our restaurant. " Alya quickly corrected. Sabine couldn't help but laugh.

"Marlena, her mother," She gestured to Alya, "and I run Paris China Café. We do some Chinese, French fusion foods."

"That sounds cool." Nino spoke an unscripted line, which earned him an elbow in the side from his girlfriend. She'd been so worried that he would do something to blow the plan, she'd ended up doing it herself since Tom and Sabine caught the action.

"So, it would seem we're being set up." Sabine sighed softly, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, it looks that way to me." Tom then explained, "I thought it was strange when Nino asked if I wanted to go bowling with him." Sabine agreed with a nod of her head as she glanced at Alya.

"Um, well, no, it's not like that." Ayla waved her hands as if she were both trying to surrender and erase what had just happened.

"It's fine. I don't mind. It's been a while since I've gone out, with or without the blind date." Sabine admitted. She looked Tom over again, and Nino would have sworn she had those "Hungry Eyes" you heard sung in 80's songs. **_She totally wants to eat him alive._**

"Yeah, I don't get out much. I would have dressed a little better if I'd known, but…" Tom admitted. Nino watched as Tom and Sabine talked and laughed together. He saw how often Sabine touched Tom. **_I guess Ayla was right. They look like they're ready to hook up, at least Ms. C totally seems interested in that._**

After they finished bowling the group broke up, Nino walking with Tom and Sabine heading back with Alya. He knew that Alya would be interrogating Sabine on what she thought of Tom, so he asked Tome about Sabine.

"Looks like you and Ms. C hit it off." Nino stated since he had no reason to hide the set-up.

"I did enjoy her company." Tom admitted and when got a little quieter. "I've always had a thing for Asian woman."

"Really?" Nino asked.

"Yes. Better yet, she was also a chef, and enjoys baking. It was great talking to her. I hate to say it Nino, since I don't want to jinx it, but she's as close to perfect as I've seen."

"Wow, that's awesome dude." Nino replied. He hadn't expected it to go that well. "So does that mean you're going to ask her out again?"

"Yes, I will. I'm wondering if it would be too forward to have her over and cook for her." Nino Shrugged.

"Don't know." He replied, because he really didn't. "Whatever you decide, I wish you luck."

* * *

 **D**

* * *

 _"I don't see anyone else." Came a female voice. He looked over and saw a woman dressed in mostly orange and white. She resembled a fox of some sort, but he knew it wasn't just that. She was someone he knew, but he just couldn't remember who she was. He only knew that he cared about her and was concerned for her safety. He spoke before he even realized he was speaking._

 _"We need to get up there and stop him."_ **No, we need to get medical help!** _He screamed in his own head_ _ **.**_ **When did I become a hero?** _He wondered._

 _"The others will be heading that way too, I'm sure." The fox babe stated. He could hear a little pain in her voice as well._ **Who are the others?**

 _He hadn't even seen the attack but he felt a burning in his arm even as he saw his hand disconnect from it. He noticed the bracelet he had been wearing just hang in the air a moment, before the armored woman, with "Nasty Woman" written across the chest plate, grabbed it and threw it towards the silver masked dude. He fell to his knees and grasped his stump._

 _"You have two more knights of the patriarchy to defeat before we can end it fully." The villain in the silver mask stated to Nasty Woman. "Don't forget to get their Miraculouses." He added._

 _"I made a promise long ago that I intend on keeping." The sliver masked man leaned down and smirked. "_ If _you're still alive_ if _she shows up here, let her know that I'll be waiting on top of the Eiffel tower for her." The villain vanished._

 _"Oh my God." He heard the female voice say, the shock in her voice, obvious. "She rushed over to Nino and pulled out a YoYo and used the string to wrap around his stump, pulling it painfully tight cutting off the blood flow from the wound._

 _"Cat Noir?" The woman asked as she jumped to her feet. It was too late, and, she was hit with the blunt end of Nasty Woman's weapon, sending her flying through the air. Nino looked up at her. She smiled and bent over and started to undo the YoYo string._

Nino woke up and wasn't sure where he was. The dream was longer then it had ever been, extremely disconnected, and more vivid then any previously. He felt sick to his stomach and rushed to the garbage can where he vomited. He knew he couldn't go on like this. The only thing that gave him hope that it was nearly finished was the dream being longer with more parts coming together. Maybe his theory about figuring out the entire dream to stop it, would work.

"Dude, if that doesn't work, and this just keep going on, I'm going to need help. Like I'll give it a week." He stated to himself as he carried his garbage can to the bathroom with him. He felt lucky he'd emptied it last night and all he needed to do was dump in into the toilet and clean it out. After that he showered and got ready for school.

* * *

 **E**

* * *

He wanted to tell Alya about his dream, he really did, but at the same time he was afraid to. He hadn't gotten much sleep and felt like everyone would be staring at him. No one did though.

"You look tired." Tom stated when Nino picked up his food at the Dupain Bakery.

"I was up playing a video game late after I got home." Nino lied with a yawn.

"Which game? When I get everything set up maybe we can battle. I'm actually looking forward to beating your dad's ass in Street Fighter." Nino found himself a little lost by the conversation. It wasn't that Tom said anything weird; it was just Nino was having trouble focusing on pretty much everything.

"Wait, pops plays Street Fighter?" Nino asked both surprised and trying to steer the conversation away from his night.

"Oh yeah, he and I were the best players in university."

"Wow, I did not know what. That's totally, um weird actually."

"Why, because us old guys played video games in school? Don't forget, if it weren't for our generation, your generation wouldn't have the modern games. We helped support the industry." Nino couldn't help himself and grinned.

"Yup, and now my generation can get rich playing games online." He gave Tom a thumbs up before leaving with his food and headed to the bus stop.

"So Sabine enjoyed her time with Mr. Dupain. How did he like her?" Alya asked as they sat down.

"He totally liked her. He's gonna call her for a real date." Nino responded with a little smile.

"Awesome. I am the matchmaking queen." He finished as the bus stopped. They got off and headed to Adrien's place to pick him up.

"I hear you're holding Adrien Agreste hostage in there. Send him out and there won't be any trouble." Nino said into the comm.

"How many pieces do you want him sent out in?" Nathalie replied without missing a beat. **_How does she do that?_** He wondered.

Once again Nino didn't really pay attention to the conversations going on around him before class started. He'd been afraid his schoolwork was suffering, and found he was correct when Ms. Bustier asked him to stop by between classes.

"Nino, is something wrong?" She asked. "I've been noticing you're not paying attention in class lately and your last test score was well below your usual ones." She even had the offending test paper on her desk as a visual aid.

"Oh dude, I've been suffering from that, um, what's it called, when you have trouble sleeping?" He asked.

"Insomnia?" She asked. "You've been suffering from insomnia?" Nino nodded in response. "Have you been noticing additional stress in your life that could be causing it?" She'd hit the nail on the head; the stress from the nightmares was stressing him out, no pun intended. Truthfully, there were many nights he didn't want to go to sleep because of the nightmares. He wasn't sure how to answer her though.

"I'm on top of it, really I am." He replied. "I know what the problem is, I'm trying to fix it."

"Well, I'll give you some time, but if I don't see some improvement soon, I'll have to talk to your parents about it." Nino frowned and nodded.

"Gotcha. I already gave myself a time limit." He smiled.

"Good luck Nino, and if you need someone to help or even just to talk to, please feel free to come to me. That's why I'm here."

"Thanks dudette." He replied and then panicked a moment. "I mean thanks Miss Bustier." She laughed.

"It's fine Nino."

* * *

 **F**

* * *

After school was out, the group headed to the Agreste mansion. Nino hadn't been paying a lot of attention to what was going on, as he was still mostly interacting on autopilot through his day, which made his catch of Chloe's bag impressive to himself when Emilie Agreste jumped out of the house. Granted, he almost fell down the stairs, but he caught the bag. Nino had met Emilie Agreste a number of times in the past, so he had an idea of what to expect and under normal circumstances would have been better prepared. It did cause him to start paying attention to what was going on around him though.

"I wish my mother would grow up a little." Adrien stated as he watched his mother and Chloe. That caused Nino and Alya to laugh.

"I wish my mom was that childish. Her and Sabine are so serious all the time." Alya sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, being an adult mostly sucks my dude, let her have her fun." Nino couldn't help but add that. He knew how much his pops worked and he was actually glad that his dad was doing work for Tom, since it gave his dad a chance to hang out with his old friend.

"Yeah, but her fun often involves me." He complained with a groan.

"Oh, you mean like their dress up games?" Alya smirked and Nino watched Adrien's face fall into irritation. **_Just stop right there, Alya, don't go any further._** Of course, she did take it further. "Oh yeah, I've seen the photos. You don't really think my best friend would keep those secret from me do you?"

"CHLOE!" Adrien shouted and turned on his heels and into a sprint towards Chloe faster then Nino would ever have thought he could run.

"Gotta run," Chloe screamed as she ran into the house.

"Hi Nino, and I'm assuming you're Alya." Emilie greeted them. Nino had forgotten that this was the first time Alya would me Emilie. He watched, as Emilie looked her over like she was choosing a steak to cook. He wanted to interrupt her, to protect Alya from that gaze.

"Chloe is right, you are beautiful." He saw the surprise on Alya's face from Emilie's comment. He'd told her that a million times, and she always brushed it off. Emilie stated it, and Alya started to blush.

"Chloe said that?" Alya had trouble speaking. Maybe Emilie would notice it, maybe not. Nino knew how hard it was to make Alya speechless so it stood out to him. He found himself a little annoyed, truth be told.

"Yes, many times actually. I think she's been hinting at having you join in when I have her try on clothes for a while now. Of course today she flat out suggested it." Emilie was smiling as she spoke. "And I think I know the dress she was talking about for you, and it would be perfect." There was a slight pause "However, I do I have a favor, or more of a proposition for you, both of you in fact."

"Oh?" Alya questioned as this got Nino's attention and he cocked his head a little to listen.

"I was telling Chloe that I've been offered a spot in a Gallery spotlighting photos by celebrities and they asked me to supply some. Now I have plenty of landscapes but I want to show off my fashion photography, and I would like to have a couple of additional models to help out. That is where I was hoping the two of you would come in." **_She wants us to model for her? Seriously?_**

"As I mentioned, this isn't just a favor, it's more of a proposition, as I would pay you for your time as models. Of course you'll need at least one parent's permission on a consent form, preferably both though." **_She'll pay us for it?_** Nino thought. Adrien had told him some of the horror stories of modeling clothing for his mother, so Nino was a bit leery about Emilie's proposal. Still, his mind focused on the additional equipment he could buy with the money, even before he knew what she was going to pay them.

"I'll talk to my parents, but I don't think I'm right for it. I think you would be better off finding a true beauty, and not me." It was Nino's turn to be surprised. What did she mean by "True Beauty"? Alya was gorgeous.

"Oh please, whoever told you, you weren't a true beauty was insane." Emilie shot a look at Nino that could have melted steel.

"Don't look at me, I think she's the most beautiful girl I know." The look rather offended Nino, however Emilie did give him a little wink as she pulled Ayla away. **_She's messing with me again._** Nino watched as Emilie spoke with his girlfriend, and the reactions Alya was having while they spoke. He knew she had moments where she thought of herself as unattractive, and he'd done everything he could think of to convince her otherwise. Sometimes it worked, usually it didn't. He was a little jealous over the way Emilie was apparently getting through to Alya, but if it gave her more confidence in herself, then he wasn't going to complain, too much. Around the time that Emilie was showing Alya things on her phone, and Alya made little googly eyes over them, he thought it was time to get back into the conversation.

"So How much would you pay us, and um, some of your outfits for Adrien, those aren't going to be the ones you'll like use on me?" He asked.

"Oh God no. As much fun as it is to get Adrien in a dress, I would never put those photos in a gallery without his express permission, and he's not going to give me that. No, I have some boy style clothes that correspond with the Lolita Style outfits I have for the girls. But that's not all; I plan on having you all in other styles as well. I can see Alya in this gorgeous evening gown I picked up in Italy when I was there last. As for the pay, here is what I was thinking." Nino felt his Jaw drop when she quoted the amount she wanted to pay them. He had sudden visions of gold plated DJ equipment in his head.

"I'm in." Nino stated as all his apprehensiveness was drowned by the money he'd make.

"I will beg if I have to for that kind of paycheck." Alya added.

* * *

 **G**

* * *

Nino had asked Alya if she wanted him to go with her as moral support when she went to talk to her mother. Alya had decided against it. She felt her mother would look at it as they were gaining up on her, and that would just make it worse. Instead, he headed over to the Dupain Bakery to help his dad.

"All we've got left to do is paint." He explained to Nino. "Tom already picked up the paint and we're ready to go. Anything else is up to him. Although I did tell him I'd help him get the furniture in here when he was ready."

"Cool. I'll do the painting if you want to hang out with him for a while."

"Thank Nino." His dad replied with a grin. Nino went up to the game room and looked around. His dad had a couple of ladders and cans of paint and the trim taped off with plastic on the floor. Nino started to paint. He wasn't sure how long it took him, but once he got the lower part of the room done, and by that, he'd finished what he could reach with the short foot ladder, he went down to get his dad's help holding the stretch ladder that would ne tall enough to reach even the ceiling in the extra tall room. Nino paused as he listened to the adults talking.

"So yeah, she was either a prostitute or a thief, because once I woke up, all the money in my wallet was gone." Tom stated with a smile.

"Seriously? Nino's dad asked.

"I'll tell you what though, that woman gave me the best night of my life. No one has been able to match her in bed since then. I swear if I meet her again, I'll marry her." Tom laughed at his own joke.

"Man, I wish I'd had a chance to travel the world like you did." Nino listened and chuckled to himself as his dad spoke. He already knew Tom had spent a lot of time after university traveling the world to learn new cooking techniques and recipes. It's why he had such a large selection of exotic baked goods.

"You know what my wife likes to do when we get intimate. . ." That was all Nino had to hear, he rushed back up to the game room. Listening to Tom's conquests was far more acceptable to him, then to hear his dad talk about his mom. Nino leaned the tall ladder against the wall and climbed it with a bucker of paint.

About a half hour later, the two men heard a scream, a crash and a whole lot more screams. They rushed up to see that Nino and the tall ladder were on the ground and Nino was freaking out as he held his wrist.

* * *

 **H**

* * *

"Well, it's not broken." The doctor stated when he entered the room. "You just sprained it pretty bad. We're going to put a brace on it, and I would recommend not doing too much with it." He wrote down some instructions for Nino to follow.

"I do have one more question though?" He broke up the image of Nino's x-ray on the computer screen. "Have you broken your arm before? We have no records of it." He showed Nino and his father the x-ray. "You can see where it's healed up here." He pointed out a line that went though the radius and ulna. "It almost looks like his hand was cut off and reattached." The doctor joked.

"No, my son's never broken his arm before." Nino's dad commented ignoring the joke. "Not that I'm aware of at any rate." Nino just stared in horror at the x-ray. He'd dreamed a number of times of his arm being cut off and he was certain it was that exact location of the cut. He fainted.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Nino explained away his fainting as having got a vivid picture in his mind of the doctor's "joke". He didn't mention that he could imagine it so vividly because it had been part of his dreams on and off for weeks. They still kept him for a couple of additional hours for observation. Nino was actually grateful for it, thinking that it would mean he wouldn't be able to get enough sleep to end up in a dream state. He was wrong.

* * *

 **J**

* * *

 _He and the fox babe jumped on cars, light posts and outcroppings on the buildings until they ended up on the top of Le Grand Paris Hotel, the pool level in fact._ **That was pretty cool** _, he thought. They came face to face with a man in a purple and silver suit, wearing a silver mask on his head. Nino glanced around looking for the others the fox babe had mentioned._

 _"I'm glad you've brought your Miraculouses to me. If you hand them over, I'll let you go." He didn't like the tone of voice the villain was using. The guy was cocky and it was irritating Nino._

 _He hadn't even seen the attack but he felt a burning in his arm even as he saw his hand disconnect from his arm. He noticed the bracelet he had been wearing just hang in the air a moment, before it was grabbed out of the air by Nasty Woman and thrown towards the silver masked dude. He fell to his knees and grasped his stump._

 _"Another knight of the patriarchy." Nino heard the American accented woman say as a girl in a bee like costume landed nearby. Both he and the girl seemed to watch as the fox costume dissolved away revealing a blur of clothing. He heard a startled scream and looked at the bee girl. Nasty Woman had grabbed her by the ponytail and yanked her off her feet. Even before the girl could fully fall, he watched that weapon slice through the top of her head just above her eyes. His own eyes widened with terror as he felt a warm liquid seeping into his pants. He noticed as she fell her costume dissolved and the girl looked like Chloe._

 _"You have two more knights of the patriarchy to defeat before we can end it fully." The villain in the silver mask stated to Nasty Woman. "Don't forget to get their Miraculouses." He added._

 _"Eiffel Tower." Nino Croaked. "He's waiting for you."_

 _"I'll fix this Nino." She stated in anger. "Whatever it takes, I'll fix this." She opened the YoYo and used it like a cellphone. "There are wounded by the pool of Lad Grand Paris, send help soon." Nino heard the sound of metal bouncing on concrete with the final sound being mellowed by liquid. They both looked over to see a ring in a pool of the fox babe's blood._

 _"I prefer you to suffer more." Nasty Woman kicked him in the head._

"Chloe?" He asked aloud as he sat up. "Was that Chloe? Did I just dream about Chloe being totally murdered?" He shook his head. He'd been disturbed by his dreams before, but something about it looking like one of his friends was a victim made it all the worse. He started scrolling through his phone wanting to either send Chloe a text or call her to make sure she was all right. It was a little irrational, but he'd felt irrational since the X-ray. Nino came to a startling realization; he didn't actually have her number.

"I could call Alya or Adrien for it, but they'd want to know why I want it." He frowned. How did he not have her number? He'd known them both for years. **_Dude, I guess I've never hung out with just Chloe. Before Alya she just came along with Adrien. Once Alya and her became friends, she was the one who always contacted Chloe._** He decided to wait until he saw her. It's not like his dream was real, he did have his arm intact, except for the weird healed break shown in the X-ray. He shivered a little at the thought. Nino wondered if Chloe's head was x-rayed, would she have a healed line in her skull?

Nino didn't bother stopping by the bakery that morning. He knew Tom would probably give him whatever he wanted for free, but with his reaction to the sprain the night before Nino was too embarrassed to face Tom. Instead he just headed to meet Alya.

"What happened to your arm?!" Alya seemed more then a little freaked out about the brace on his arm.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just sprained it last night when I was helping out my pops." He couldn't help but lift his arm up and stare at it. He felt there was some sort of connection between the healed break and his dream. "Yeah, I totally didn't sleep well because of it. Dude, it was so embarrassing." That was pretty much true.

He noticed on the bus that Alya was yawning a lot. **_She must be really tired too._** Qith everything else going on, Nino wasn't in the mood to make any weird comments to Nathalie this time, and just asked her if Adrien was ready. Ironically, that was the first time he'd heard her pause before her reply. Once they headed back to the bus and rode towards school, he noticed Adrien was having trouble staying awake. Everyone seemed really tired to him. For the first time, he had to wonder if they were all having nightmares.

"You all look terrible, utterly terrible." Chloe remarked when they entered the classroom and headed for their seats. Nino couldn't help but stare at her too. Her hair was different, she'd recently changed it, but he couldn't remember when. He thought about her being pulled off her feet by her ponytail in his dream. It seemed like a weird coincidence but a very important one.

"Your mother is showing." Adrien commented, obviously sounding a little annoyed. Nino saw the look of hurt that appeared on Chloe's face. Adrien must have noticed it too.

"Sorry, Chloe. I'm just really tired." Adrien apologized quickly looking a little sheepish.

"Audrey came home earlier then we expected. I ran into her this morning. It was not pleasant." **_Was Chloe's mom supposed to come back this week?_** Nino wondered. **_Man, how much did I like miss this week?_**

"I'm really sorry then." Adrien sounded like he was sincere.

"Me too." He saw Ayla give Chloe a comforting squeeze as she spoke.

"If you like, I could go over there and fart on your mother." Nino stated trying to help the situation a little. He felt really bad that he hadn't noticed how awful his friends had been looking recently. "No seriously, I've been like super gassy since last night." They all started laughing.

"Everyone, please settle down. I have a meeting with Mr. Damocles this period, so I'm going to let you all have a study hall. Please try to study while I'm gone. Sabrina, you're in charge of the class." Miss Bustier left the room in Sabrina's care. Nino noticed that Adrien almost immediately put his head on his desk to take a nap. Nino envied him. He was still afraid to sleep. He also found Adrien distracting, as his friend seemed to be shifting around and trying to talk in his sleep. **_Dude, how can he start dreaming that fast?_** Nino wondered glad that he didn't. Although the night before he must have gone into a dream state right away. He was pulled from his thoughts and startled to his feet when he heard a terrible scream from Adrien.

"MARRINETTE!" Nino felt that if heartbreak had a sound, it was the sound Adrien had made while screaming that name. He looked around. Almost the entire class was on their feet, except for Lila. Most of the girls, except for Lila again, seemed to have tears in their eyes, and the boys looked like they were holding back their own. He watched as Alya and Chloe started to weep in each other's arms. Yes, Heartbreak definitely seemed like the most appropriate word as that's exactly how he'd describe the look on everyone's faces, everyone except Lila. He knew Alya had some issues with the girl that she didn't want to talk to him about, but now he was wondering what was wrong with her that she seemed to have such an emotional void in her heart.

"Um Adrien, who's Marinette?" Kim asked the question Nino was about to ask him. The name seemed important, but Nino wasn't sure why.

"I need to see the nurse." Adrien rushed from the room just as Miss Bustier came back.

"Adrien?" She asked as he passed her and then glanced around the room, her eyes wide at all the teary eyed faces. "What happened?" She asked looking towards Sabrina for an answer.

"I don't know." Sabrina replied sniffling and wiping her nose with a hanky.

* * *

 **K**

* * *

Nino had wanted to talk to Chloe, to at least get her phone number, but he didn't. He tried to speak with Alya, but couldn't find the words. Adrien's scream had derailed the entire day for the three of them causing the rest of it going by like a slow blur for Nino. None of them went even home together. Ayla ended up walking, as did Chloe, but they went in separate directions. Nino felt like they all needed their space, but also that they needed each other too. **_It's so messed up._**

"Dude, no mater what happens tomorrow, I'm getting everyone together. Something is really wrong here." He stated, getting a few strange looks from the others on the bus that overheard him.

* * *

 **L**

* * *

 _The street exploded around them, and he felt himself flying through the air. He hit a parked car with his back and watched as little stars circled his vision. He wanted to know what had hit them, what caused all the pain he felt._

 _"I don't see anyone else." Came a female voice. He looked over and saw the fox babe. She was someone he knew, but he still couldn't remember who, just that he cared about her and was concerned for her life. He spoke before he even realized he was speaking._

 _"We need to get up there and stop him." He knew they needed medical help but he went along with her as he always did in his dream._

 _"The others will be heading that way too, I'm sure." The fox babe stated. He could hear a little pain in her voice, and he was desperately trying to remember who the others were aside from the girl he was certain was Chloe._

 _The pair jumped on cars, light posts and outcroppings on the buildings until they ended up on the top of Le Grand Paris Hotel, the pool level in fact. Being_ _able to leap like that was totally awesome, but then he knew something bad was about to happen. They came face to face with the man he recalled was called Hawk Moth. Nino glanced around looking for the others the fox babe had mentioned, knowing they wouldn't get there in time, but not able to change anything._

 _"I'm glad you've brought your Miraculouses to me. If you hand them over, I'll let you go." He wanted to punch the guy in his cocky mouth._

 _"Not happening."_ **We need to run away before she gets here!** _He screamed in his head to himself and the fox babe. Then there she was, Nasty Woman. He still assumed that person was a woman. Once again he didn't see the attack but felt that burning in his arm and watched as this hand became discounted from his arm. The bracelet he had been wearing hung in the air before it was grabbed Nasty Woman and thrown towards Hawk Moth. He fell to his knees and grasped his stump. He watched in horror as Nasty Woman swung her weapon separating the fox babe's head from her neck. Her head even rotated around as it fell. He wondered in horror is she was alive long enough to see her headless body. Nasty Woman had grasped hold of the fox babe's necklace as the body started to tip. Again she tossed it at Hawk Moth._

 _"Another knight of the patriarchy." Nino heard that American accent say as the bee girl he now thought was Chloe, landed nearby. Both he and the girl paused to watch as the fox costume dissolved away revealing an orange plaid shirt and skinny jeans. He heard a startled scream and looked at Chloe. Nasty Woman had grabbed her by the ponytail and yanked her off her feet. He wished he could close his eyes so he didn't have to watch as Nasty Woman's weapon sliced through the top of Chloe's head. His eyes were wide with terror and he even felt a warm liquid seeping into his pants. As he went to look away he finally saw the unmasked head of the fox babe._

 _"Ay, Ayla." He whispered when he recognized the fox babe. "Ayla." He stated again._

 _"You have two more knights of the patriarchy to defeat before we can end it fully." The villain in the silver mask stated to Nasty Woman. "Don't forget to get their Miraculouses." He added._

 _"Yes Hawk Moth. Your contribution to this cause will always be remembered." She stated before she leapt off the building. Nino had scooted on his knees towards the body. Hawk Moth moved over to him and smiled._

 _"Looks like Ladybug was trying to reuse my cast offs. No wonder you all fell so easily." Hawk Moth commented with a chuckle._

 _"Why?" Nino croaked._

 _"I made a promise long ago that I intend on keeping." He leaned down and smirked. "_ If _you're still alive_ _and_ if _she shows up here, let her know that I'll be waiting at the top of the Eiffel tower." The villain vanished. Nino didn't know how much time had passed when he heard someone else nearby. He looked up still holding his stump trying to stop the bleeding while he cried over Ayla's body._

 _"Oh my God." He heard the female voice say, the shock in her voice, obvious. "She rushed over to Nino and pulled out a YoYo. She used the string to wrap around his wrist, pulling it painfully tight cutting off the blood flow. He looked up into her tear filled bluebell colored eyes._

 _"Eiffel Tower." Nino Croaked. "He's waiting for you."_

 _"I'll fix this Nino." She stated in anger. "Whatever it takes, I'll fix this." She opened the YoYo and used it like a cellphone. "There are wounded by the pool of Le Grand Paris, send help soon." Nino heard the sound of metal bouncing on concrete with the sound of final bounce being mellowed by liquid. They both looked over to see a ring in a pool of Ayla's blood._

 _"Cat Noir?" The woman asked as she jumped to her feet. He wanted to warm her about Nasty Woman, but he couldn't. She was hit with the blunt end of Nasty Woman's weapon, sending her flying through the air. Nino looked up at her. She smiled and bent over undoing the YoYo string._

 _"I prefer you to suffer more." She then kicked him in the head._

Nino woke up with a silent scream on his lips. He jumped from his bed and grabbed his cell phone, hitting the quick access to call Ayla's phone. It wasn't answered right away freaking him out after that dream. It did eventually pick up but Alya didn't answer, instead he heard Ayla's voice distantly through the phone's microphone.

"What the hell?" She asked sounding confused, with her voice echoing like the microphone was just catching her voice.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next Chapter: Emilie**

* * *

 **NOTES:**

* * *

Probably the darkest chapter of this story.

I look at Nino as being the most laid back character in the series, at least until something happens to get him going, such at finding out Adrien has never had a real birthday party or Alya being kidnapped by her sister. That's why I figure that he'd be so affected by what he witnessed in his dreams. I also wanted his to be more of a jumble, more of a nightmare then the others. I hope I succeeded in that.

I don't have a proofreader (I've mentioned in other stories how much my friend who normally does it hates this series and the main character) so I've already reread and did some editing. I'm going to let it sit for a couple days then reread it again. Hopefully I can catch most cause there is no way in Hell I'll catch all of my mistakes and typos. I'm also hoping to watch some Nino heavy episodes to see If I can better capture his way of talking. (I did just that and changed a lot of his dialogue that wasn't previously written in other chapters.

Emilie's chapter is next and will be a past heavy one. It'll most likely be longer because of that. I have lots of little ideas for her to string together.

If anyone has any thoughts about what's happened, feel free to send me a PM if you don't want to leave spoilers in reviews.

As always, Reviews are greatly appreciated and apparently very fueling.

Hope you enjoyed it.

 **Peace and Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miraculous: Bluebell Eyes**

 **Chapter 5: Emilie**

 _She was wearing a brown knee length skirt, nude tights, white tee shirt and sneakers while going through books in the history section of the university's library. She was currently looking through books on Chinese Mythology. She frowned as she got on her toes to try and grab a book from one of the upper shelves. She really didn't' want to get a ladder._

 _"Damn it." She swore as her fingertips brushed the spine. "Come here you little bastard."_

 _"Need a hand?" She heard the voice of a man behind her. He plucked the book from the shelf and held it out to her._

 _"Thank you." She responded. She looked him over._ **Dear God he's a giant.** _She thought. He's handsome in a stern kind of way. She grinned a little, thinking of him like one of those governesses from one of the British Period Drama's she liked to watch. It took her a moment to realize he was looking her over as well._

 _"You are welcome, my lady." He replied with a smile. The smile totally changed his features and she felt a surge of heat in her chest. "Actually, I was looking for an excuse to speak with you." He stated. She frowned._

 _"Oh, why is that?" She asked leery of him. She knew who he was. Everyone on campus knew who he was. Her roommate was in lust with him for goodness sake._

 _"I was hoping you'd model for me in a fashion show I'll be putting on next month." He replied._

 _"Uh huh, you," She pointed to him. "want me," She pointed to herself. "to model for you." Again she pointed at him." He nodded in reply. "Well, I'll have to tell my roommate that you're insane. I'm sure she'll be heartbroken. He shook his head as if he couldn't believe what she was saying._ **I bet he doesn't get turned down very often. Probably uses it as a pick up line all the time.**

 _"What do you mean?" He asked. He wasn't angry or annoyed, but just seemed curious._

 _"You want me to model. I'm sure you have plenty of beautiful women who are willing to model for you. You don't need someone like me to model for you."_

 _"What do you mean_ someone like you _?" He asked. Again it was curiosity she heard in his voice._

 _"Someone who is not beautiful." She remarked offhandedly._

 _"Who told you you weren't beautiful? I'd like to go punch them in the throat." The statement surprised her to the point that he smiled at the expression on her face. This time he did actually sound a little angry. It was her turn to shake her head._

 _"It doesn't matter who said it."_

 _"Someone close to you, I'm guessing. A family member maybe?"_

 _"Okay this conversation is making me uncomfortable. I don't want to talk about my family."_

 _"Ah, so I was right." He smirked. Now she wanted to punch him in the throat. The thought actually caused her to start laughing. He smiled again._

 _"Listen my lady, let me show you how beautiful you are." He said as he took her hand in his. She felt her heat rise in her cheeks. If he'd phrased it differently her life would never have gone the way it had. Had he said "how beautiful I can make you" She would have instantly said "No" to him, but his phrasing actually made her a little giddy._

 _"Okay, fine. Tonight then." She stated._

 _"Tonight, tonight isn't a good time." He sounded a little panicked._

 _"If you're going to show me how beautiful I already am, then you don't need a lot of prep work. So I'll meet you at seven. Where should I meet you?"_

 _"The design building, I have a room there for my work." He told her what room, sounding a little defeated as he did._

 _"Good, I'll see you then." She smiled and waved, taking the book with her._

* * *

 **A**

* * *

 _"You're on a date?" She asked when she saw the other woman in his workshop on the campus. She'd already felt stupid that as a 1st year she'd decided to spend time alone with the after grad student who was probably eight years older then herself._

 _"No." He stated as he grabbed her arm to pull her in. He had a smirk on his face again._

 _"Audrey, Emilie, Emilie, Audrey." He said as he introduced her to the woman. Wait, how did he know my name? I didn't give it to him._

 _"She is adorable Gabriel, wherever did you find her." Audrey asked._

 _"She was in the library." He replied and continued to direct her towards a curtained off area._

 _"What's going on?" She asked afraid she'd just ended up putting herself in the position of a ménage à trois._

 _"Well, before you invited yourself over tonight, I was supposed to show Audrey some fashions for the play she's producing."_

 _"Oh, I can come back later." She stated._

 _"It's too late for that now my lady. Now you're stuck modeling for me after all." He smiled this time. She couldn't help but note how bright his smile was._

 _"I, I, I, " She tried to protest." He placed a finger on her lips._

 _"The first dress is right here. Put it on, I'll fasten it when you're done. Then I'll do your make-up and hair." He left her alone before the curtain. She frowned at the situation of her own making. He tried to let her know he had other plans, but no, she didn't listen to him, she wanted to be assertive and cause him a little grief, now she was stuck._ **He probably had someone else in mind for this, but because of what I said, he switched to me. What an idiot I am.**

 _She changed her clothes; angry at herself for not wearing something cuter or more mature under her own clothes. She knew there was even a hole in her backside of her panties, and felt she'd die of embarrassment if he saw it._

 _"I'm dressed." She called when she'd finished. He came back and wrapped her shoulders in a stylist's poncho before working on her make-up. Once that was done, he brushed and used a curling iron to put some waves in her hair._

 _"What size shoe do you wear?" He asked. She gave him her size. She pretty much had an average foot size. He brought her a pair of high-heeled pumps. She looked at them in horror when she saw how tall they were._

 _"I can't walk in those." She cried._

 _"I could try to find something shorter, but I don't have any shorter ones that go with that dress."_

 _"I can't do those either. I've never worn heels before." She admitted. Now he looked stunned._

 _"The dress is short enough, you can go barefoot." He led her out from behind the curtain to show the woman the dress._

 _"That looks very good Gabriel, however, I feel as if something is missing, utterly missing. Ah, she needs heels to go with the dress. Chop chop now. Get the girl some heels."_

 _"That my dear Audrey may be a slight problem."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"I can't walk in heels. I've never worn them before." She admitted. This time the woman looked stunned, but that only lasted a few moments._

 _"Garbiel, get this girl a pair of kitten heels, I don't care if they go with the dress or not." He bowed to her and returned with a pair, holding them to the woman. "Really Gabriel, really?" She asked looking at them. He smirked._

 _"You did ask for kitten heels."_

 _"Yes, and although these do have the shorter heel I was expecting, I did not expect you to literally bring me a pair of heels that looked like kittens." She sighed dramatically holding the pair of short-heeled black shoes that had little kitten faces on the front with a pair of ears that stood out where it would meet the ankle. There was a wrap at the back obviously meant to represent a cat's tail that would tie off around the wearer's calf. Along with little whiskers in the front, they had green eyes with black slit pupils. "Well put these on girl, and I will show you how to properly walk in them. Gabriel darling, please find a medium heel next, something a little less cutesy."_

 _The woman directed her how to walk in the short heels and how to own the catwalk doing so. They were even able to get her passible in the medium heels. However the training was stopped since the man still had a number of outfits to show the woman._

 _"Wouldn't it be better if the people who were supposed to wear these showed them off?" She asked after the fifth outfit slash third dress._

 _"If I had people picked out, then yes, but I'm doing the casting a little different this time around. I'm having the outfits designed first, then I'll pick out the cast based not only on skill, but also if they will fit with the outfits." The woman explained. She had been taking pictures of each outfit as they displayed them._

 _"And that's the last one." He stated as she twirled around a few times. The last dress had a circle skirt that flew up when she spun, and it was amusing her quite a bit._

 _"Emilie darling, could you show me the sixth outfit again." The woman asked. Emilie went back and slipped the dress back one. When she came back out she was handed some papers. "Read this over a couple of times to yourself, then read it aloud for me." The woman requested. She did as she was told and as she read aloud, the woman's lips spread into a smile._

 _"You will be perfect for that roll." The woman cried._

 _"What, you want me to be in your play?" She asked surprised._

 _"Yes I think you'll be perfect for that roll."_

 _"I'm going to be the star?"_

 _"No,_ _ **I**_ _am going to be the star, **you're** going to play my sister." The woman corrected. She agreed to it off course. The idea of getting to wear that beautiful dress again in front a crowd excited her. Her mother would hate it of course, but that made it that much better. The woman left shortly after, after coping the photos she took to the man's computer. He showed her the photos, and she had to admit, she did look beautiful. She'd never really thought it was possible. And he was right, he didn't even do much to bring it out._

 _"Here, take these to practice with." He stated as he handed her not only the two pairs of heels she'd already practice in, but another, higher, pair as well._

 _"I never agreed to model for you." She replied. He just gave her a knowing look. She frowned and grabbed the heels from him._

 _"I'll teach you more about walking the catwalk if you have time tomorrow." He called as she opened the door._

 _"Same place and time?" She asked._

 _"If my Lady so wishes." He remarked with a bow. She felt her cheeks heat up and couldn't help but smile._

Emilie rolled over to face Gabriel's side of the bed and stared at it. She missed his warmth. A single tear slipped from her eye as she continued to lie there. She heard the sounds of Adrien running around the hallways, probably in hurry to meet up with Nino and Nino's girlfriend before school. She took a deep breath and dragged herself out of bed.

"Ever since the Great Cataclysm occurred, her dreams always seem to be more of her reliving the past, then being traditional dreams, not that she was complaining about that most of the time. Her dreams also seemed like they cycled and now she was starting a new one. She thought about how she'd met Gabriel and how easily it could have gone very differently which would have kept them from getting together. Sometimes the dreams energized her, other time they just made her sad. This morning, it just made her sad.

She went to her bathroom, and put her hair up on top of her head before taking a shower. Afterwards she dried off and pulled out her clothes for the day. Emilie's downer mood slowed her preparations for that morning. She was not in a hurry to face the day. That's why she hadn't even gotten her underwear on when Nathalie entered the room.

"My apologies Emilie." She cried out turning away. Emilie looked at her and smirked.

"If you wanted to see me naked that badly, all you needed to do was ask. I'm not that shy."

"It's a matter of Decorum." Nathalie replied.

"Decorum she says, while standing there in ripped jeans, a tee shirt tied below her tits and a messy ponytail." Emilie snarked.

"You did say you wanted to move furniture around today. This is proper attire for doing that, not my usual skirt, jacket and heels combo."

"You know, I kind of want to see you moving furniture in heels. I bet it would be sexy. A great photo opportunity."

"You don't pay me enough to model for you, and probably couldn't." Nathalie paused. "You know that comment could be considered sexual harassment. I should report you."

"You could if you wanted." Emilie stated as she walked over to Nathalie. "But then I'd have to use our relationship as a defense." She added and gave her a little nip on the ear.

"You're not being fair." Nathalie pouted.

"I know" She smirked that Gabriel Agreste smirk she loved and hated so much. Nathlie rolled her eyes as Emilie finished getting dressed, in a pair of denim cutoffs and a tank top.

Four hours later, three couches, two chairs, three tables, 2 dressers and 10 plotted plants later Nathalie collapsed on the couch they hadn't yet finished moving.

"You have enough money to pay some big strong men to move this crap." She panted.

"Yes, but then I couldn't hear you pant speak" Emily replied.

"I hate you, you know that right."

"Yes, and I do so enjoy those special times when you show me how much you do too." She grinned. "Now get off the couch, I can't move it on my own especially when you're weighing it down."

"Five more minutes mom, just five more minutes." She used a high-pitched voice to try and mimic a child. Before Emilie to say anything else, she heard the phone in her office ringing. As she rushed to answer it, she heard Nathalie laughing.

"Emilie Agrest speaking." She answered. Not to many people had the number for her office phone so when it rang she preferred to answer it herself even if Nathalie was her personal assistant and manager among other things.

"Ah Emilie, I'm glad I caught you."

"Good afternoon Andre." She replied with a smile. Her heart soared hearing his voice. Andrie Bourgeois calling her office meant that Audrey was coming home for a while and Chloe would be staying at the mansion.

"As I'm sure you can guess, Audrey has added a stop in town to her schedule." He stated. It was the basic conversation they always had when Audrey came to town. He always let her know if he knew in advance so she would be ready for Chloe to stay over. They never told the kids they communicated in advance, and just let the kids deal with the details themselves.

"Will you be coming to dinner this weekend then?"

"I'm planning on it. Once I know what Audrey plans to add to my schedule I'll let you know for certain."

"Sounds good, thanks."

"No thank you for taking care of my sweet Chloe like you do." He finished before hanging up.

"I take it Chloe will be visiting us soon." Nathalie commented with her head hanging off the couch looking at Emilie upside-down.

"How did you know?"

"Well, Andre Bourgeois is one of the few people who has that number, and you only smile like that when your favorite toy comes to stay here." Emilie stuck her tongue out at Nathalie in response.

* * *

 **B**

* * *

Whenever the gate opened from someone using a code, there was a tone that sounded in the mansion to warn whomever was inside that someone was coming. The system was set up so that everyone with a code had their own tone as well. Emilie was clearly amused as she watched the look of panic on Nathalie's face as she grabbed her shirt and pants to put back on so she could meet Adrien at the door as she usually did. Emilie had to laugh as she grabbed her own clothes.

Her relationship with Nathalie was purely physical. She was certainly fond of Nathalie and even considered her part of the family, but she not in love with her. Today had been the first time since the Great Cataclysm that they had gotten physical with each other as well. They went through phases, mostly they stopped when Nathalie had a boyfriend and were active when she didn't. Since the Great Cataclysm, she'd planned on putting a halt on it herself, but this period of time of the year was full of horrible anniversaries where she appreciated the feeling of another person.

The Great Cataclysm occurred on the anniversary of the day Gabriel had become lost to her. Today was the Anniversary of the day he'd been declared a missing person, which meant in a couple of days she'd receive what had become an annual letter from the attorneys asking her if she wanted to have him declared legally dead. In fact the first time she'd received that letter just a few short years previous was the first time Nathalie and her had ended up together.

* * *

 **C**

* * *

Even though Nathalie had a room in the mansion for her use, she only stayed there when she had to work late, or if Emilie was going to be gone for a while for work. In that case Nathalie was in charge of the house, and given a bonus to act as caretaker to Adrien and occasionally Chloe. She had a small wardrobe in her room that Emilie had actually paid for since it was kept at the Mansion. Emilie had also given Nathalie some outfits she would never consider wearing. Emilie's love of the ultra girly clothing styles caused her to pick up a few outfits like that for Nathalie. Nathalie for her part had never worn them. Not to say she didn't try them on, she did, but she felt like Emilie would have won some sort of battle if she showed her.

Nathalie had arrived at the mansion to find Emilie on the floor crying. She rushed to her boss who was sobbing so hard she couldn't speak. She couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to Adrien or even Chloe, but she was certain Emilie would have rushed to get to either child if that were the case. It was then she noticed the letter on the floor. She read through it quickly, getting the gist of it. The attorneys that were on retainer for the Agreste family had sent a letter inquiring if Emilie wished to have Gabriel's status changed for **Missing** to **Deceased**.

"Who sends a letter about this?" Nathalie wondered aloud. "You'd think someone would stop by and be gentle about it." Emilie made a straggled noise and sobbed some more. "Come one Emilie, we need to get you off the floor." She tried to get Emilie to her feet, but she was doing a great job mimicking a hundred pound bag of potatoes. Eventually Nathlie got her to her feet and walked her to the couch in the office. She grabbed tissues and wiped Emilie's face and helped her blow her noise. Once she was cleaned up, she wrapped her arms around the older woman and held her while she cried.

After what seemed like hours and half a box of tissues, Emilie finally stopped crying. She stayed in Nathlie's arms for a while afterwards before she pulled away.

"Thank you Nathalie." Emilie moved to kiss Nathalie on the cheek, and Nathalie had the misfortune or perhaps fortune to turn her head to respond. They ended up lip to lip. Nathalie, who'd been single for a few months, reacted by going along with a kiss. Emilie, who'd been alone for years; reacted to Nathalie's reaction with a deepening of the kiss. Before they even realized what they were doing, they were waking up on the couch in each other's arms and very much undressed when the gate chimed beeped to let them know Adrien was home. That was the first time Emilie ever saw Nathalie panic.

* * *

 **D**

* * *

Emilie heard Adrien's voice from the lobby as she finished moving her monitor on her desk.

"Ah, Adrian, you're home. Great, we could use a strong man to help us." She called before getting to the door.

"You know you can hire guys to move stuff right?" He stated as he went to hug her. That was another odd thing about the time after the Great Cataclysm, Emilie felt that Adrien tended to hug her more then he did before, not that she was complaining.

"Why pay when I have a child who can do it for me." She ran her hand over his head messing up his hair as she smiled. She moved over to the large couch in her office, that she and Nathalie had decided not to move right away. It was also the couch her and Nathalie tended to get frisky on. She saw Adrien staring at the painting on the wall and snapped her fingers.

"Come on Adrien, I really need you to help with this." Her voice sounding strained as she tried to move it, or at least acted like she was trying to move it.

"Have you ever considered getting smaller furniture?" Her son could be such a smartass. He obviously inherited that from both her and Gabriel.

"A smaller Couch would not be as comfortable for me to work on." Is what came out of her lips, in her mind she was thinking, **_Then where would Nathalie and I have our fun times._** "I have lots of scripts to go over as both actress and director."

"Yeah yeah and when they put you to sleep you want to be comfortable and not get a sore back. I get it. Then how about leaving it in one place for longer then a week." **_Yep, definitely a smart ass._**

"I'll consider it."

"And you'll reject that consideration." He was cute when he pouted. "Oh by the way, Audrey Bourgious is going to be in town again this weekend."

"Awesome. Then I can play dress up with my daughter." She laughed as if it was news to her. When she looked at her son, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"A daughter would never be able to help me with the furniture." Emilie paused a moment. "Besides you're just as fun to dress up as Chloe is."

"Seriously Mom, how old are you?"

"Now Adrien dearest son, you know better then to ask a woman her age. It's considered rude."

"So is tying up your son so you can put make-up on him with the help of his childhood friend." She pulled out her phone unlocking it to show him the wallpaper on her home screen.

"But Honey, you two looked adorable as twins in those Gothic Lolita dresses I got in Japan." She held it out to show him.

"You have that as your wallpaper?"

"Of course I do. I need something to remind me of my children when I'm off working. Wouldn't you want this picture on your phone Nathalie?" At times like this she thought she might be a terrible mother but it was also so easy to mess with Adrien too.

"I already have a version as mine as well." Nathalie held up her own phone showing a selfie of herself with the Chloe and Adrien in the twinning outfits. In the back was Emilie photo bombing it with her fingers in a "V" shape.

"Ugh." Adrien groaned looking at it.

"Can you send that to me, it really is adorable." Emilie asked as Adrien left the room.

* * *

 **E**

* * *

 _She had been researching the historic libraries of Europe and Asia to decide where she wanted to visit in her travels while she was modeling. She had a number of places she would be stopping on the upcoming series of fashion shows for the man's label. After that, the woman had hired her to play a part in a movie she was producing. She wanted to act far more then she wanted to model and was hoping the woman's movie would help her get her foot in the door._

 _She went back to her blueprints. A number of old historic libraries had hidden rooms in them. Some were lost over the decades and centuries. Others were known and even added to tours. She'd already been on the tours. She wanted to find something that hadn't been see by human eyes for generations, and she had a few candidates picked out. Using the information she could find, Blueprints, most made after the fact, photos, and in some cases her own measurements while there, she could come up with possible secret areas. The real question for her was finding a way into those secret areas. That would take some time, but she had plans for that as well._

* * *

 **F**

* * *

 _In the hotel room she shared with her husband, she pulled out the book she'd "borrowed" from the hidden section of the library she'd snuck into. It had not been easy finding the hidden passage into the secret area, but thanks to the man, her hidden passage finding skills had improved. After that it was just a matter of sneaking into it, finding something interesting and getting back out. She managed to do all of those things._

 _The book she'd found was like nothing she'd seen before. To start with, the written language didn't resemble anything she could remember. Even the paper it was written on was unusual, but what made it even more amazing, was she was certain it was put together in book form at a time when the rest of the world was keeping their writing on scrolls._

 _"So as near as I can tell, the pages in this book are made of some combination of parchment, hide and believe it or not, some kind of ancient plastic." She said to the man. "I don't even know if the discoloration on these pages is from age or their creation."_

 _"How would you combine those items in a single page to start with?" He asked. She shook her head._

 _"I don't know. And this language almost looks like it was developed specifically for this book. I can't think of anything else that resembles it. I'll check the books in our library at home to be sure though. However what's also fascinating is there are notes in other languages on some pages and cover, but they don't appear to be direct translations. They look as if someone added their own observations, or summarized what was recorded. There are a few different ones, and from civilizations long dead. As best as I can tell, based on the summaries, they called this book either the Book of Items of Power or Spell Book of the Miraculous. That's why this is so confusing. Two different languages gave it two different names, and neither match up with each other, except for book, but that's more of a simplification." She explained, and he listened intently._

 _"From the pages, it looks like they have these items that gave users powers and weapons. Maybe they were some kind of legendary warriors, but again, I'm not sure if they really existed or just created from someone's mind. I just don't know." She was clearly frustrated._

 _"So what you're saying is that the book could be some kind of ancient fiction novel." He stated as he took the book from her and started to flip through the pages. He gave her that smirk that when it was aimed at others, she loved, but aimed at herself, made her want to punch him in the throat. "Or looking at it, it appears as if it could be the very first players handbook for Dungeons and Dragons." She couldn't help it. The comment caused her to burst out laughing._

 _"I can see the headlines now. Emilie Agreste, Model, Actress, amateur archeologist discovers the first known version of Dungeon and Dragons." She started to laugh more. "I don't know if that would be thrilling or embarrassing." She added between breaths._

 _"What's wrong with Dungeons and Dragons?" He asked. She cocked her head and looked at him._

 _"Don't tell me, the great and debonair Gabriel Agreste played Dungeons and Dragons?"_

 _"I was big into mythology and monsters, of course I played." He replied very matter of factly._

"That fucking book." She stated as she woke from her dream. There were times when she regretted ever finding it. If it hadn't been for that book, she never would have looked though so many of her old research notes on different odd legends she'd learned off while pursuing her passion of archeology. Ultimately it would be because of that book that Gabriel would be lost to her. She still kept the book though. It was locked away in safe hidden behind the family portrait she'd had commissioned of Gabriel, herself and baby Adrien that hung at the landing of the staircase from the many lobby area.

Gabriel had loved his little secret places in the mansion. It was littered with hidden safes, passages and rooms. He left little clues around so she could find them. He even rewarded her for it, but their game was cut short with when she'd lost him. She'd only found a couple, including the one that he'd set up as a hidden office / studio area for them both. With him lost, she no longer used it.

She clawed her way out of bed. The only thing she was looking forward to was Chloe coming to stay with them. Everything else was just a downer at the moment. She trudged from her room to her office and plopped down in the chair at her desk. She logged into the computer to check her email.

"YES!" She shouted as she got up and danced around and out the door. She stopped when she saw Adrien walking down the stairs. "Are you feeling okay Adrien?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." He replied sighing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emilie wanted to be the kind of parent her child could talk to when he needed to talk, unlike her own mother.

"No, It's okay. I really don't' remember it." He responded. Emilie didn't really believe it though, but she wasn't going to push him for it. Her own mother had been extremely overbearing, and she didn't want to repeat those mistakes. It meant she'd make all new mistakes, but at least they would be her mistakes.

"Remember, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here and I love you." She called after him. He turned and gave her a bright smile, which warmed her heart. With her darkened mood lifted, she rushed back to her room to get cleaned up.

* * *

 **G**

* * *

"I got the go ahead to start my location scouting from the studio, Nathalie. We're going to have to work on the details." Emilie didn't even give Nathalie a chance to say good morning before she started in on the day. Nathalie was use to it and nodded in response. It would be a day of going over schedules, booking flights and hotels and mixing that with Emilie's current commitments. Nathalie had her own office, but she also had a station in Emilie's office for such occasions.

"You obviously like the people in China, Do they love you there?" Nathalie asked.

"I hope so." Emilie replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you always seem to find projects that give you an excuse to go there." Nathalie commented as she checked another site for hotels. Emilie had given her a list of cities, towns and villages she wanted to look into. Some were ones she'd been to before with a few that she hadn't been yet.

"You know China was a big passion of mine in university. I love any excuse to go there. Don't forget to work in a few days for me to do my own thing." She added. Emilie always brought back stunning photos of the landscapes that she wanted to use in her movies, but also she would get permission to visit different historical sites and even a couple of archaeological digs. It was a lessor known, as in only known to Nathalie and some Chinese government officials, that Emilie was considered one of the leading experts on Chinese history as far as archeology was concerned. She would often be called in to consult for the government when odd things were found. Nathalie thought they should use that as part of her bio, but Emilie always rejected it.

"I just received and email about the last part Chloe went out for." Nathalie announced. "It's hers if she wants it."

"Was that the one with real speaking lines?" Emilie seemed a little overly excited about the prospect.

"It is." Nathalie replied cautiously.

"She better take it. I want to start using her more in my movies."

"I'm sure she'll take it. I don't think she's turned down anything yet."

"True. She's like France's version of Samuel L. Jackson in that regard." That caused Nathalie to laugh. Before either of them to continue their conversation, the gate chime sounded letting them know that Adrien was home. Emile got up and rushed to the door and peaked outside. "Chloe and Nino are with Adiren, and I'm guessing that's Ayla." She whispered to Nathalie. "I think they would be perfect for the fashion photos I want to do for the gallery."

"Fashion? I believe it's called cosplay." Nathlie remarked with a little smile. "Anyway, rather then watch you act like a six year old, I'll be in my office finishing up what I can without you." She just shook her head as Emilie rushed out the door.

"My precious daughter, you've returned to me!" Emilie picked Chloe up like a sailor returning home after a year at sea would grab his mate and twirled her around. "I have so many plans for us this weekend." She didn't even notice when Chloe's bags went flying.

"Thanks Mom." Chloe laughed and Emilie felt a little dizzy. **_Note, do not do that again._**

"I've picked up the most beautiful dress for you to try on for me." Emilie could barely contain her excitement. She knew she was treating Chloe like a doll, but as long as Chloe went along with it, she would continue to do so. She'd joked before about her mother not letting her play with dolls as a child, and that was in fact true. It's why once she got comfortable with the idea of modeling for Gabriel; she jumped in head first, so to speak. It was also why she enjoyed finding cute outfits for Chloe and Adrien to wear for her. She was glad that through his life, Adrien had a build and face that allowed her to get away with putting him in dresses, even if nowadays she needed to use more make-up and tricks to make him passible.

"Do you mind if Ayla comes by this weekend? I think there is a dress you picked up that would be perfect for her." Chloe mentioned with a little wink. Emilie couldn't help but smile brightly at the idea of another living doll to play with. Besides she actually did want to get a couple more people for some photos and had planned on asking Chloe if she knew anyone, figuring she'd suggest her friends first.

"I would love that. A gallery wants to do a show for Quote, Photos By Celebrities, end quote and I've been asked to submit some. It's a great chance for me to show off my artistic side. If she's willing to model for me, that would be so great."

"You're an actress who's gotten into directing. Doesn't directing allow you to show off your artistic side?" Chloe questioned.

"But that's me putting my spin on someone else's vision. This would be my vision. I already have a ton of landscape photos from when I've done location shoots and scouting for movies, but I want to show my fashion photography off as well."

"I noticed you're not asking me if I'm willing." Chloe remarked. **_Both children are smart asses,_** Emilie thought.

"Well, I was assuming you weren't just planning on sacrificing your friend to my artistic tastes so you could go off on your own, but if that's what you're planning, I'll just have to make the most of it." That brought a laugh from Chloe.

"I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a quilt trip or not." Chloe commented. Emilie knew Chloe would do it; she always did.

"CHLOE!" Adrien yelled. Emilie looked over at a somewhat angry or perhaps annoyed Adrien. **_Maybe angroyed?_**

"Gotta run," Chloe yelped as she ran into the house with Adrien hot on her tail. Emile laughed inside, but tried to keep her expression neutral.

"Hi Nino, and I'm assuming you're Alya." Emile asked as her greeting, taking Ayla's offered hand and shaking it. Now that she was able to really look at Alya, and she did look, a lot, she could see what a beauty she was.

"Chloe is right, you are beautiful." Emilie enjoyed the surprise in Alya's expression, but at the same time, it made her a little sad too.

"Chloe said that?" Alya nearly tripped over her own tongue.

"Yes, many times actually. I think she's been hinting at having you join in when I have her try on clothes for a while now. Of course today she flat out suggested it." Emilie gave her a sweet smile. "And I think I know the dress she was talking about for you, and it would be perfect. However, I do I have a favor, or more of a proposition for you, both of you in fact." She aimed it at Nino as well.

"Oh?" Both kids seemed curious even if Alya was the only one to speak.

"I was telling Chloe that I've been offered a spot in a Gallery spotlighting photos by celebrities and they asked me to supply some. Now I have plenty of landscapes but I want to show off my fashion photography, and I would like to have a couple of additional models to help out. That is where I was hoping the two of you would come in." Emilie could sense a little hesitation on Alya's part. "As I mentioned, this isn't just a favor, it's more of a proposition, as I would pay you for your time as models. Of course you'll need at least one parent's permission on a consent form, preferably both though." **_If Nathalie heard me use proposition like that, she'd make some snide comment about illegal activates._**

"I'll talk to my parents, but I don't think I'm right for it. I think you would be better off finding a true beauty, and not me." Emilie could see the sadness in Alya's eyes, and it reminded her of herself so any years ago.

"Oh please, whoever told you, you weren't a true beauty was insane." Emilie shot a glare at Nino, knowing him enough that he wouldn't have been the one who did it, but still using it to show her support of the girl.

"Don't look at me, I think she's the most beautiful girl I know." Of course he defended himself as Emilie expected. She took Alya by the hand and pulled her out of Nino's earshot.

"It's not Nino." Alya defended her boyfriend.

"Oh, I figured that much out even before I glared at him. I'm guessing a family member." Emilie watched as Alya suddenly found her feet to be the most interesting things in the world. "So let me tell you a story. When I was younger, my mother didn't want me playing with dolls, or dressing too girly. I had some skirts and dresses for special occasions, but that was it. In fact, I think my mother went out of her way to find ones that didn't look good on me." Emilie tried to not sound to irritated, and sighed to cover it. "But when I got into college, I met a grad student whom looked at me, and wanted me to model for him. I told him I wasn't modeling material, and here is what he said me, Let me show you how beautiful you are." Emilie loved that story of her meeting with Gabriel. It always warmed her heart.

"Alya, let me do for you what Gabriel did for me, let me show you how beautiful you are." As Alya's cheeks deepened in color, Emilie was certain she was in a similar situation. Maybe not as extreme as her own, but still.

"I'll talk to my mother." Alya paused a moment before adding. "I guess I assumed you met your husband because of your modeling, but he's the one who discovered you?"

"Yes. We actually met because of my planned major in university. I wanted to be the next Indiana Jones, so I was studying everything I could to become an archeologist. Gabriel also had an interest in history and mythology, even though fashion was his passion. We ran into each other in the library one day."

"Wow." Alya seemed surprised by the revelation.

"Thanks to the confidence that Gabriel had in me, I was also able to join the theater at the university and find my passion for acting and directing. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be the woman I am today." Really Audrey was also part of that as well, and although Emilie thought she should give the woman some credit, she didn't. Instead, Emilie brought out her phone to show Alya some photos of her dressed up in sexy, female Indiana Jones costume she wore for a party. "Although I still dream of being Indiana Jones."

"I love that costume." Alya cried and Emilie started to show her some other pictures of it from the party as well as some other photos from the party. While they were looking a bored Nino walked over tot hem.

"So How much would you pay us, and um, some of your outfits for Adrien, those aren't going to be the ones you'll like use on me?" Nino asked as a way back into the conversation.

"Oh God no. As much fun as it is to get Adrien in a dress, I would never put those photos in a gallery without his express permission, and he's not going to give me that. No, I have some boy style clothes that correspond with the Lolita Style outfits I have for the girls. But that's not all; I plan on having you all in other styles as well. I can see Alya in this gorgeous evening gown I picked up in Italy when I was there last. As for the pay, here is what I was thinking." She planned to pay them for their help and in fact was going to pay Adrien and Chloe as well. It was only fair, although she wasn't going to mention it to her kids until afterwards.

"I'm in." Nino didn't even seem to give it a second thought. It was why she offered the amount money she offered.

"I will beg if I have to for that kind of paycheck." Ayla replied once her mind closed in on exactly how much she would get. Obviously Emilie was paying them more then she would have a random model she might have used. She really wanted them to help since they were so close to Adrien and Chloe and that would make it more fun to do the shoot. Plus the pay would most likely keep them from complaining too much if they got annoyed in the process.

"I wish you luck." Emilie added. The pair ended up leaving after the conversation. They'd just come along as company since both had other things to do. Leaving Emilie alone outside for a few moments. She watched until they went through the gate. She was fairly certain Chloe would end up in Nathalie's office since she was waiting to hear about her recent auditions. She went into the office and found her and Nathalie together with a consent form. She wasn't surprised that Chloe took the part. She just needed to sign off on it, and for that reason, she'd been given a certain amount of legal authority from Andre over Chloe.

* * *

 **H**

* * *

"Are you missing something, Andre?" She asked over the phone. The voice on the other end sounded a little panicked.

"How did you know?" He replied.

"Well assuming what you're looking for is about two feet tall with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, she's here." She was being a smart ass, and she knew it. At least he was concerned. She was betting Audrey hadn't even noticed or if she had, just waved it off as a minor inconvenience that would sort itself out.

"She made it all the way to your place?" He was astonished.

"Yes, she did. I'm really impressed with her. I wish Audrey felt the same way." She remarked. It was a barb at his wife, the woman who a few years earlier Emilie considered her closest female friend.

"I really don't understand it." He commented in a whisper, like he didn't want to be overheard. **_Totally like a politician_** , she thought. "She'd been so happy when she found out she was pregnant. She'd wanted a child so much before she actually had Chloe."

"I know, I know. Even before she was born, Audrey seemed angry about being pregnant though. I think it's even gotten worse as Chloe's gotten older. I'm wondering if there is some kind of Evil Queen Syndrome that makes her made because she'd afraid Chloe will end up _fairer_ then her?" Emilie made the joke, but she had actually been wondering about it for a while. She'd visited a number of times, especially after Gabriel had became lost to her, to give Adrien someone to play with. The kids got along great and Chloe was even helped a bit in comforting Adrien about his loss.

"I'd believe it." He remarked. "It seems like it gets worse and worse every time she gets back home and sees how my sweet Chloe has grown. I worry about how it might affect her, the treatment her mother gives her." Emilie frowned at the thought. It would be a terrible waste of such a sweet child. An Idea came to her, not just the letting Chloe stay the night, but for the time that Audrey was home.

"I'm happy to keep her here overnight Andre, even a few days if you'd like." She suggested. "Adrien loves playing with her and it's nice to have a little girl around the house."

"I'm not sure, I mean it seems like a good idea, at least for tonight, but I'm not sure comfortable with an extended stay. Perhaps we should discuss it in person, without Audrey involved." He suggested.

"Yes of course, I understand. I know how Audrey is. That's why I'm fine with keeping Chloe out of her way until she heads back to New York. In fact, if you don't' have any plans with Audrey for dinner, why don't you come over here and eat with us." Emilie couldn't help but grin like the Cheshire Cat. She heard some noise by the door.

"I would be happy to sit down and have dinner with all of you and we can talk about how long Chloe can stay with you."

"I'll have everything ready by then. Thank you Andre." She hung up the phone. "You two are terrible at hide and seek, if that's what you're doing." She stated teasingly. She wasn't sure how much they heard, and she hoped it wasn't too much. She looked at them both and couldn't help but stare. They really did look like they could practically be twins. It would be so easy for someone to mistake them as siblings.

"Sorry Mom." Adrien apologized in his own polite manner.

"That's all right. While you're both here, how would you like to have a sleepover with Chloe here?" She asked.

"Really?" Adrien seemed rather pumped at the idea. **_Of course, she'd pretty much his only friend right now._** The thought made her a little sad.

"Really." She smiled

"I can stay tonight?" Chloe asked and cautiously added. "Will I have to go back tomorrow?" It actually broke Emilie's heart to hear the girl talk like that. **_What happened to you Audrey?_**

"We'll see. You're daddy is coming to dinner tonight so we can talk about you staying for a few days at least." She couldn't believe how Chloe's face lite up at that. "Now, get your bag so I can see what you brought with." Chloe and Adrien came back with Chloe's duffle bag.

"One, doll, no, two dolls. A teddy bear. Clothing for the dolls. A handheld electronic game. A bag of building blocks. A couple of super hero action figures. A stuffed black cat." Emilie wasn't surprised as she shook her head. It was a child running away from home after all. Toys were the precious items to keep with you at that age. "You ran away and didn't bring any clothes, just toys huh?"

"I brought the important toys." Chloe seemed rather proud of herself. Emilie had to fight hard not to laugh, however it did give her an opportunity she'd never thought of before.

"Looks like we're clothes shopping." She watched as her son frowned and Chloe smiled widely.

"I hate clothes shopping with mom." He whispered loud enough for Emilie to hear. She wondered how long it would take him to realize how loud he was.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Because she always has me try on dresses." Her son responded.

"Oh, well I'll be happy to try those on." Adrien smiled at the thought. Emilie smiled as well, knowing there was a really good chance that he'd be disappointed since she now had a pair of "twins" to dress up.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Emilie hosted the wrap party for the second movie she starred in. Since it coincided with a visit from Audrey, Chloe was at the Agreste Mansion. Emilie had invited Audrey since she had given Emilie her start in acting, even producing the first movie Emilie started in, but Audrey declined the invitation. Truthfully, Emilie and Audrey had been growing apart over the last couple of years, to the point they only saw each other at certain fashion events, which in itself was rare since Emilie had been concentrating on her acting carrier with Gabriel no longer around. After all, she had mostly modeled for him.

"Oh is this your daughter?" He co-star asked. Emilie hadn't even realized that Chloe had come down into the party. She and Adrien were supposed to be in his room playing. She could never figure out what had possessed her to say it, but she did.

"Yes, this is my daughter Chloe." Emilie agreed. Chloe looked up at her wide-eyed for a moment before she burst into tears. Emilie panicked and squatted down, which in her dress, probably showed off more of her then she would have liked. "What's wrong honey?" She asked.

"I love you Mommy!" She cried and jump-hugged Emilie causing them to both sprawl out on the ground. Emilie hugged her back on the floor and ended up with tears in her own eyes. The director had watched the interaction and laughed.

"You know, there are a couple of scenes I was thinking of reshooting. I could use a couple of kids as extras. Would you be okay with your daughter doing that?"

"If she wants too, of course. If you are looking for a couple of kids, I have a son as well. He might be interested if you'd like to meet him.

"That would be great." The director agreed.

"So Chloe, would you like to be in a scene in mommy's newest movie?" She asked.

"Yes!" She screamed. They would need to get an actual parent's consent for it though. She'd have to talk to Andre about it. And that's what she'd done, but she'd also taken it further. With Chloe's willingness to become an actress like Emilie, and using Nathalie as her agent, it would be easier for them if Emilie had permission to approve and sign off on Chloe's choices. With all the time Chloe spent at the Agreste Mansion, they'd already been talking about giving Emilie limited rights as a guardian for Chloe in case of an emergency. They just needed to expand on that to include working.

What made it more interesting was that when she needed to get Audrey to sign off on it, Andre had just told her the document was in case there was an emergency with Chloe and who could approve treatment. Audrey didn't even bother to read it. She just signed off on it. Thus Emilie ended up legally being considered one of Chloe's Guardians.

* * *

 **J**

* * *

Emilie had spaced out just a little as she remembered how Chloe had become such an important part of her life. She smiled. It was nice having Chloe as her "daughter" semi-officially. If she could adopt the girl straight out she would have, but she was pretty sure that Andre wouldn't be willing to go that far and even Audrey might take it poorly as well.

"You know Chloe, if you were to marry Adrien, you would officially be my daughter." She whispered in Chloe's ear, causing the girl to start laughing.

"I love you and Adrien, mom, but that's just creepy. He's way too much of a brother to me to even consider marriage with him." Emile sighed and frowned. That was the problem with having raised them like siblings. She wished they had been more like some of those characters from the manga she read in college where the kids were raised together and fell in love with each other and became married.

"You say that now, but when you get older, maybe you'll change your mind."

"You've been saying that to me for years."

"One can always dream." Emilie added with a smile.

* * *

 **K**

* * *

 _"I'm pregnant." The woman stated when they got together. She rubbed her own belly before speaking._

 _"So you're joining the club." She replied._

 _"I have to admit that I was a little jealous of you. I've always wanted to have children. I'm hoping I have a daughter. I think Andre would like a boy though."_

 _"I think most men want boys so they can pass on their quote wisdom." She remarked going as far as to use finger quotes. "I never really considered what I would like before, to be honest."_

 _"You didn't?" The woman asked._

 _"I never wanted children, and neither to Gabriel." She sighed softly. "But you know we're both big believers in fate thanks to our interest in history and mythology, so we decided that if I did get pregnant, especially with us actively avoiding it, then it must be fate." She explained. The woman looked stunned by the statement._

 _"So you don't really want your child? I'll take yours then." She replied with a smile._

 _"Audrey Darling, I might take you up on that offer." She laughed. The pair took sips of their non-alcoholic drinks as they continued to speak. She was already in her second trimester and the woman must have been in the middle of her first. Chances were their kids would be born less than three months apart, meaning that they would grow up together. She actually liked that idea._

* * *

 **L**

* * *

 _"I don't think I ever knew what true love was until I saw his face." She cooed as she held her baby. The man laughed and held out his arms to hold the baby boy. "No, he's mine. If you want a child to hold, have one yourself." She growled cuddling the baby closer to herself. Her reaction surprised him and he stepped back until she started laughing. "You can hold him. Geez Gabriel, you seem a bit uptight."_

 _"Well you were in labor for nearly a day, of course I'm uptight. Did you hear the things you threated to do to me if I ever touched you again?" He asked in all seriousness._

 _"No, what did I say?" She asked grinning as he took the child from her. "And what would be the level of difficulty in dong them, do you think?" He rolled his eyes and she giggled. "We were down to two names, which do you want to do with?" She asked. He went thoughtful for a moment._

 _"I'd like to go with the name you wanted. Let's call him Adrien." The man stated._

 _"Come closer." She ordered. He did so and she kissed him on the cheek. "Okay Adrien, you have a name now." She whispered a she kissed the baby on the forehead. A nurse took a quick picture of them at that moment._

 _"Sorry, I thought you'd like this." The nurse remarked. The pair nodded in unison._

 _"Thank you." The man said with a happy smile._

* * *

 **M**

* * *

 _She was surprised the woman hadn't visited her since the baby was born, and so she packed up the baby and went to visit the woman. The newly hired butler let her in and directed her to the woman's quarters in the apartment atop Le Grand Paris. She entered just in time to see a stiletto heel of a shoe embed itself into the wall next to the door._

 _"Audrey are you all right?" She asked concerned. The woman looked like she'd been crying._

 _"No, I'm not, I don't want this parasite in me anymore." She cried holding the matching shoe._

 _"What?" She asked. The woman had been so excited about having a child, and now, she wasn't._ **Is there such a thing as pre-partum depression** ** _?_** _She wondered._

 _"Look at these, they were my custom fitted Louboutins and now they don't fit anymore. They were my favorite heels to wear." She cried. "And did you know that when you aren't allowed to drink, all those industry parties are drab and painful to attend? I can't take it anymore. I want this thing gone from my body. I want my glamorous life back!"_

 _"Okay, Lets go take care of that then." She offered the woman. "The new chauffer slash bodyguard Gabriel hired for us, can drive. You can be free of this in like an hour, I'm sure." The woman looked at her as if debating the idea._

 _"I'm surprised you'd offer to help with that considering you just gave birth yourself." The woman mentioned._

 _"Why wouldn't I be, I don't have any attachment to your child, it's your child. I have one of my own." She hugged the baby closer to herself._

 _"I cannot believe you are as happy as you are." The woman commented. "Do you think I'll be that happy too?"_

 _"I don't know. A month ago, I would have said yes, but with how you are now, who knows." The woman frowned._

 _"I guess it's only a couple more months, and we just hired a butler to take care of it. I've already put in more then half the time." She finished._

* * *

 **N**

* * *

 _She'd gotten the call that the woman was in the hospital in labor. The woman's husband was out of town leaving her as the next person in the emergency contact list. She rushed into the hospital and to the information / check in desk._

 _"I'm Emilie Agreste, I was called about Audrey Bourgeois. She's in Labor." The nurse at the station looked up the information._

 _"She was in labor, she's already had her child." The nurse corrected her._

 _"Wait, what?" She questioned, "You're telling me that bitch went into labor and gave birth this quickly, when I labored for a day, a freaking day?"_

 _"Before I tell you where they are, I need to check, are you planning on hurting her or the baby?"_

 _"Of course not. She's my closest friend. Good Lord." She remarked. The nurse nodded and directed her to the woman's room. On the way, she ran into one of the nurses that had helped her when she had given birth herself. The nurse looked upset almost in tears. She had a feeling it was the woman's fault. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Oh, Mrs. Agreste, what are you doing here?" She sniffled a little._

 _"I'm here to visit my friend who just had her baby." She remarked._

 _"You don't mean that Bourgeois woman do you?" The nurse asked and she nodded. "I can't believe you're friends with her. That woman, she's practically a monster."_

 _"I know she can be a little high strung, but a monster?"_

 _"She named her daughter after me." She stated._

 _"Oh, that's so horrible." She mocked. The nurse didn't seem to catch the mocking tone._

 _"Normally, I'd be flattered, but after she asked me my name, she then said, and I quote, that's good enough for it. Put Chloe down as its name. You did say it was a girl right?"_

 _"Oh my god." She replied. That was awful. She rushed into the room and saw that the woman wasn't even looking at the baby, much less holding her. The child was in a hospital issued bassinet off to the side. The woman was on her cell phone._

 _"So yes, get here as soon as you can, I need you to take care of that thing." She hung up and dialed another number._

 _"Yes, I will be able to make it to the party next week." Again she hung up._

 _"Audrey." She stated for the door more then a little horrified._

 _"Oh Emilie, you're here. Did you meet Claudia?" She asked._

 _"Claudia?"_

 _"Yes, you know that messy little creature over there." She pointed at a spot about five feet from where the baby was._

 _"I thought you named her Chloe?" She asked. The woman just shrugged._

"I'm so glad Chloe stays with me when that twat is home." Emilie stated to herself as she woke up from the dream. She got out of bed. The dream left her in a fairly neutral state of mind. That was probably for the best. She wanted to spend some time looking over the clothing and accessories for the photo shoot that weekend. She hadn't heard back from Nino or Alya, and since she'd forgotten to actually give them her contact information, she wasn't surprised. She planned on checking with Adrien and Chloe when they arrived back from school. She could actually hear a little of the commotion of Adrien leaving. Sometimes she wished she'd get up early to see him out like Nathalie did, but those dreams just kept her from waking up.

She shuffled out of bed and prepared for the day before heading to Nathalie's office. She entered as she always did without knocking to see Nathalie typing away at her computer. Emilie waited until she was done before speaking.

"If you're not too busy, can you help me go through the wardrobe to pick out the outfits and accessories for the photo shoot I'm setting up with the kids?"

"Of course." Nathalie replied and stood up. Emilie looked at her.

"You did something different with your hair." She remarked and started to walk around her personal Assistant / friend. "It's more purple then usual, and you've added additional red streaks to it."

"I knew you'd notice the obvious." She laughed.

"Hey, I don't think the purple is as obvious as the red." Emilie countered.

"Maybe not, but the red helps make the purple stand out more." Emilie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I think it looks good. Not many people working in a serious office position can get away with purplish hair like that."

"I know, and that's one of the reasons you pay me as much as you do. I can style with the best of them." She stood up and did a little spin for Emilie, who watched. Nathalie wore a calf length, black, leather pencil skirt with a slit that went above her knee on the left side, a red sleeveless blouse button to just at her cleavage, and must have worn a bra with extra push to get the affect she was getting.

"Hose or thigh highs?" Emilie asked looking at the leg that showed through. Nathalie had a lace pattern on her leg coverings, down to her red, strappy, four-inch stiletto heels.

"Thigh highs." She replied and leaned in to whisper "With a garter belt." Emilie shivered a little. Nathalie had obviously dressed to impress her, and it was working. Nathalie laughed a little.

"Okay, you need to not distract me yet." Emilie huffed. "We have work to do before any play time." She bit her lip though. She really wanted to play with Nathalie, but they really did have too much work to do first.

* * *

 **O**

* * *

They'd rolled out a few empty racks to one the storage areas in the mansion that Emilie used for the fashions she collected from around the world. The plan was to locate the clothing and separate it into groups on the racks. After that was done, they would look at what they picked and decide on the accessories to go with them.

"We could play a game while we did this." Emilie suggested.

"What kind of game?" Nathalie teased.

"A stripping game of course. Winner gets to pick which piece of clothing the loser takes off." Nathalie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You're so transparent Emilie, you just want to get me to work in my lingerie and heels as foreplay."

"I would argue with you, but I really can't." Emilie admitted with a smile.

"You know, if you beg me to, I might do it for you." She suggested.

"You want me to **_beg_** you to do that?" Emilie asked with mock outrage.

"It would be the easiest way." Nathalie smirked.

"Oh great and gorgeous Nathalie, please allow such a humble woman as myself to see in in your lingerie clad glory." Emilie mocked.

"Okay, now all you need to do. . ."

"Really, more?" Emilie interrupted.

"Of course. All you need to do. . ." Emilie huffed, but Nathalie continued. "Is dress the same way for me."

"Oh, I see, you just want to see me like that huh."

"What can I say, I appreciate your beauty. Plus it's only fair."

"If you wanted to see me like that, all you needed to do was ask, I wouldn't even make you beg." She paused and grinned. "Maybe. Anyway, I'll be right back after I change." She left the storage room and headed back to her bedroom. She decided to go with a white lacey set, with blue trim and stitching, knowing that Nathalie liked to favor purple, red and black combinations on herself.

"I think one day we should just go ahead and try picking out the same color sets, maybe even the same style or maybe different styles and see how we look together." She spoke to herself as she changed. She grabbed one of her silk robes to cover herself for the return trip. She noticed that Nathalie had already removed her skirt and blouse and was waiting for her. "I was really hoping to watch. I know you can put on a show." She had been right, Nathalie had picked a purple satin set with black trim.

"Now Emilie, you're the one who begged, so I should be the one getting the show."

"You really are pushing it aren't you?" Emilie couldn't help but laugh as she started to dance around the room a little swing parts of her robe around before dropping if to the floor while Nathalie whistled and cat called her. When she'd finished they were both laughing again.

"We are terrible people." Emilie stated with a smile.

"Yes, I think I have to agree with you." Nathalie concurred. The pair started to get back to their searching for the outfits for the photo shoot. Emilie couldn't help but smile though. This was a side of Nathalie that virtually no one else got to see, the fun, free, kind of dirty side. They finished getting the outfits together and started on accessories.

"Have you ever considered the idea of making our arrangement more official?" Nathalie asked. The question surprised Emilie. She froze up, unable to respond. It wasn't like the idea was unpleasant to her either. Under other circumstances, she probably would have gone for a relationship with her, but she didn't have those circumstances. After an uncomfortable amount of time for Nathalie, Emilie finally spoke.

"If I had definitive proof that Gabriel was never coming back to me, I would." The answer didn't seem as if it satisfied Nathalie. She looked as if she understood, but not really happy about it. That caused a little discomfort between the pair, that was only broken when Adrien's chime sounded.

"I can't believe it's that late already." Emilie cried and grabbed her robe. She glanced at her phone to check the time, and noticed it was really early for Adrien to get home. She rushed from the storage room, leaving Nathalie to get dressed on her own. Adrien never left school early, so she was concerned about him being home now. Then there was also the possibility that it wasn't Adrien and someone had gotten his code somehow. She kicked her heels off and ran to her office to look at the security feed. It was Adrien coming up the stairs. She left her office in time to see him close the door.

"Adrien, is everything all right?" Concern in her voice. His response was a grunt and a shrug. Emilie stepped in front of him to get his attention. "Adrien, are you feeling sick?" She asked when she saw his face. He looked so worn out. She placed her hand on his forehead. He didn't feel any warmer then usual.

"I just need some time alone." He spoke as he walked around her. She turned to follow him with her eyes. He just shuffled along the floor and to the staircase. He climbed it slowly, obviously heading for him room.

* * *

 **P**

* * *

Adrien's early return derailed the rest of the day, to the point where Emilie gave Nathalie the rest of it off. Emilie paced in her office waiting for Chloe to get home. She thought about calling or texting the girl, but felt it was better discussed in person, especially since, today was the day Chloe would start her time there. When she heard Chloe's alarm chime, she rushed to the door to speak with her.

"Did something happen at school today? Adrien doesn't want to talk about it."

"Oh, he kind of fell asleep during a free period and was talking in his sleep. I guess it was rather embarrassing for him." Chloe explained simply.

"Oh, I see." She could see that Chloe was uncomfortable with talking about whatever happened. She didn't want to see Chloe get any more upset so she suggested, "Did he yell out his undying love for you and his wish to marry you?" Her question made Chloe laugh.

"Oh woe is me, he did such a thing." Chloe was going into full drama mode, turning and positioning her self in a dire dramatic pose. "And tis my fault that his mood worsened afterwards. I hence did reject his proposal, for he tried to give me an onion ring as an engagement ring and thus verily did I enhance his sense of embarrassment. But ask you I, who gives a woman of culture and beauty an onion ring to wear upon her dainty finger?" Emilie tried to not grin but she couldn't help it. Chloe was funny, and she broke into laughter. It warmed her heart to see Chloe join her in laughing. **_I'm glad I got her laughing._**

* * *

 **Q**

* * *

 _They had climbed down into a crevice in the mountain. One of the few things she would thank her mother for was forcing her to learn how to mountain climb and spelunk, which at the time was considered to be a manlier hobby. She would always note that her mother rarely did any of the things she forced her daughter to do. She spent a couple years teaching him how to do it as well for such an occasion. He had a fashion show in China, that she was modeling in, and extended their stay to do "tourism". In reality the pair were going to do an archaeological investigation based on years of her research._

 _"It's getting uncomfortably close in here." He complained, as they got deeper._

 _"Perhaps you shouldn't have grown so big Gabriel." She replied copying his trademark smirk._

 _"I did not have much choice in that matter My Lady." He replied sounding a little annoyed. She knew he didn't like doing this but she'd found so many clues in her research and didn't know when they would have another chance to investigate. She continued to lower herself further while he stopped. "I don't think you should continue to go down Emilie. I'm pretty close to not fitting now, and it looks like you're getting closer to the same." She ignored him and swung her head around to look at the walls._

 _"I know, I know." She sounded distressed. "Wait." She cried and suddenly dropped."_

 _"EMILIE!" He yelled and started to slide down as if to catch up to her._

 _"Stay there. I'm fine and you really wont fit down here. I might need you to pull me out from your position actually, but not until I tell you."_

 _"What are you doing?" He asked unable to see her from his position even as he started to shift over towards her rope and brace himself. There were a few worrying sounds from below._

 _"Something Miraculous." She called back up._

 _"I cannot believe you just said that." He replied clearly irritated and worried._

 _"You can pull me up now." She yelled happily. He used his legs and back to brace himself as he started to pull on her rope. The process was not easy or fast. She started humming below him. Finally she came into sight of, hanging upside down on the rope._

 _"Well that certainly explains why you needed me to pull you up. You're lucky I have enough arm strength to do it." Once more his annoyance was obvious._

 _"It's also a good thing I'm light." She laughed. Once she was high enough to turn herself around again she did so. "Do you think you can make the climb up or do you need…" She was cut off. He noticed my coat didn't he? Her coat was off and hanging by safety clips. In order to take it off, she had to have remove parts of her harness._

 _"What were you thinking? You could have fallen taking off your coat like that." He stated the obvious. It warmed her heart to see him so worried about her and slightly annoyed her._

 _"In that case, you want to help me put it back on, to make it a little safer?" She asked. He frowned but helped her._

 _It took hours for them to climb out of the crevice, but eventually they made it out and back to their basecamp in the snow covered mountain. Once inside the thermal tent she pulled out a zippered pouch. She opened it and poured out a couple of items. One appeared to look like a dull grey butterfly. The other a dull colored, spread of peacock feathers._

 _"You found some." He stated in awe. She had a huge grin on her face._

 _"I found some." She stated happily. "I think since the butterfly is what you use for your logo, you should take this one." She pointed to the butterfly one. "And I'll take the peacock one."_

 _"You are aware it's the male peacock that has those feathers." He commented._

 _"Well it's a good thing my mother tried to raise me pretty much as a boy then isn't it." She grinned. She took off her gloves before she picked hers up. A light shown from it and a moment later a deformed dark blue bug thing appeared before her._

 _"Hello my name is Dussu. I am the Kwami for what you refer to as the Peacock Miraculous." It stated. They both froze in place staring at the creature. She was the first to react._

 _"Oh my God, you are so adorable!" She screamed, terrifying the creature, which did not have time to react, as she grabbed it and hugged it close to her chest._

 _"Please this is becoming painful." The creature remarked. She let it go. The creature explained what it was and that the broach would do, including what needed to be done and said to affect transformation. She tried it out._

 _"You look gorgeous." The man gasped as she finished. He held a mirror up for her to see._

 _"I honestly never thought those legends were true, but to see this now. It's amazing." She laughed. "You should try yours." He nodded and removed his gloves and took hold of the brooch. A similar creature, except in a light purple appeared before them introducing itself as Nooroo, however it seemed to be a little more disoriented then the other one had been as it introduced itself and gave him instructions on how to transform. He did so. She looked at him afterwards and burst out laughing._

 _"You look, you look, um different." She couldn't stop laughing. He picked up the mirror and looked in it._

 _"I am currently Paris's greatest fashion designer, and this thing transforms me into Paris's greatest fashion disaster." He sounded upset and downtrodden._

 _"I'm sorry honey." She apologized for laughing at him. He gave her a smile. "We should test out our powers." She suggested._

 _"Perhaps we should wait until we get home, where we can experiment in safety. If something were to go wrong here, who knows what would occur." And so they decided to wait._

 _It was relatively easy for them to sneak back into France with their "souvenirs". They had decided to sneak out of China to make certain those items would not be taken from them. Perhaps if it wasn't for the Kwamis, they may have just announced what they found, but with the revelation of the creatures and transformations, they wanted to test out the other properties that seemed to be shown in the Book of the Miraculouses she had found years earlier._

 _"Dussu, fan out." She called after attaching the broach to her top. He was able to watch as she transformed again. He obviously enjoyed the sight._

 _"Nooroo, dark wings rise." He stated with authority. Once more he transformed into the silver masked fashion victim. "What should we test out powers on?" He asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment then whispered something in his ear. "Are you certain, My Lady?" He asked. She nodded with a cold smile. He closed his eyes and called a moth to himself. He seemed to be searching for something, and his stance seemed a little unstable. "Go my little Akuma and evilize her." She put her hand on him as he guided the moth to the intended target. Once the target was transformed, he directed the akumatized woman in what she was to do before she could get her own little revenge._

 _She pulled a feather from her fan, and blew it along the same path as the moth took. It embedded itself into the same item as the moth and created a "steed" for his minion. Once the desired task was complete and the minion got what she wanted, and the moth returned._

 _"With this power, we could rule the world and make you the Queen of it." He stated as he wobbled a little._

 _"Do you promise?" She asked with a grin._

 _"I do." He remarked and suddenly collapsed._

"GABRIEL!" Emilie screamed as she woke. She was breathing hard. She'd seen this dream previous as well, but it always got to her. Emilie hated that they'd had such a joyous moment together just to have him lost to her. She needed to get up to get out of her room, She really needed to go to the one place that would calm her down after a dream like that. She slipped from her room in just her nightie, not even bothering to grab a robe or slippers. She paused when she saw Chloe sneaking down the hallway and into Adrien's room. She smiled a little and then frowned. She knew that nothing "untoward" was going to happen between the pair. Chloe always snuck into Adrien's room to sleep whenever she had a bad dream or felt lonely and he always let her stay. It was a really sweet thing, but also made her just a little depressed that the two would never be a couple.

Once Chloe was safely in Adrien's room, Emilie continued her trek to the main lobby and into her office. She looked at the painting Gabriel had commissioned of her in what she considered to be the gaudiest of his dresses. She stood in front of it, and pressed her fingers against certain spots. Slowly she descended into the secret basement.

Gabriel loved the idea of secret passages and traps, so when he had the work done on the mansion, he'd had secret rooms and passages built into it. Afterwards he bribed the architect to file the original blueprints without the passages as the official documentation. Since Gabriel brought and beat every Tomb Raider game released before he became lost to her, he also like leaving clues and puzzles as to the positions of the hidden doors. In fact, his challenge to her had been to locate as many as she could. It was a fun game for them, until she got pregnant. She didn't do as much passage hunting then.

Her decent finished and she looked around. There were two separate work areas / office spaces down there. One was for him and one was for her. She'd left his area as he'd left it, with a half dressed mannequin as he had been putting together a new dress for the last line he'd worked on. There were also all sorts of other implements for sewing all over the place. She would clean that herself once a week whenever she wasn't on location for a movie. She actually considered the idea of letting Nathalie in on the secret, but couldn't bring herself to do it, just in case Nathalie were to betray her trust over it.

Her hidden office was pretty similar to her office upstairs, except there was no place for Nathalie to sit. She had different movie posters and photos in place as well since they came from earlier in her carer, but mostly in similar positions as the ones above. Both areas were mostly open so they could talk with each other whenever they worked together. It was a surprisingly cozy set up, especially with the forest grove that was built there. It was on a level lower, but he'd managed to plant a number of trees with their own watering and light system. She'd made the joke before that he was getting ready to grow and sell pot in case his fashion career failed. Over the forest was a walkway that allowed them to view it from above that lead to a large platform area. It's original purpose was literally so they could have indoor picnics. It current purpose, it held a "glass coffin".

It had been the day after the Great Cataclysm, when Emilie rushed to check on potential damage that brought her to the belief that she would have Gabriel with her again. She'd run along the path to the platform to get to that glass coffin and saw that there had been a major change inside that coffin. Originally it held Gabriel in his strange suspended state. Duusu had mentioned that use of a damaged Miraculous could cause it. Sometimes the user would wake up, other times they would just pass on after a number of years. Emilie had examined the Butterfly Miraculous and noticed that their had been damage to the gem they had not noticed prior to Gabriel using its powers.

It was nearly impossible to permanently destroy a Miraculous. They tended to heal or even reconstruct themselves over time. People who were bonded with their Kwami received the added benefit of aging at a reduced pace, letting some live to nearly 200 years. If the user was not bonded to their Kwami, they would keep a normal lifespan. That's where the survival rate came from. If the Miraculous healed itself or was repaired, the user would wake up, but if they reminded suspended for their entire life span, they would die.

Emilie had spent as much time as she could researching a way to heal Gabriel's Miraculous, to wake him up. She'd learned of a monastery that had been destroyed decades earlier, she suspected had been run by the Guardians of the Miraculouses. She was still hoping to find the ruins of it, to explore and find out if there was any information she could use. That way the real reason she took acting and directing jobs that shot in China, especially near Tibet. It's why she always worked free time into her schedule either before or after to explore. She finished her current walk to the coffin.

She looked inside. The reason she was certain she was close to awakening Gabriel, was because after the Great Cataclysm, when she looked inside, it was no longer Gabriel in the coffin, but his alter ego in the ridiculous silver mask. It also appeared, from what she could see, that his Miraculous was undamaged. Of course that wasn't the only change though. It appeared as if he was wearing additional Miraculouses as well, the fox, the bee, and the turtle. She frowned looking into the coffin again, at the other occupant.

The other occupant was a girl wearing the red skintight suit with black spots, long black gloves with matching thigh high boots, cat ears, and a domino mask with the middle matching the suit, and the sides in black. She appeared to have both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous in her possession. She had one hand wrapped around his wrist as he tried to grab one of her earrings, the other hand looked as if it was about to swipe across his face with it's claws. In his other hand was the cane that appeared with his transformation, positioned as if he was about to slam it into her. His eyes were wide open, so she could see they were in his, hers on the other hand were closed, probably in reaction to him grabbing her ear.

She'd tried to separate them before, but whatever had them in status, would not allow her to do so. She'd even gone as far as to try and cut the girl's arm off. She'd had not luck with that either. The stasis seemed to protect them both from physical harm, and so they were trapped together for however long the stasis lasted. As far as she was concerned, all she needed to do was locate the information to separate the pair and wake him up, and if need be, kill the girl.

"My Darling Gabriel, I will find a way to separate you from this little bitch, and bring you back to me. Then you can keep your promise to me, to make me Queen of the world!" She started to laugh, and her laugh turned more into a cackle.

 **The End**

* * *

 **BONUS**

* * *

 **Fu Chan**

 _He was in a dream, he knew that much, but not a normal dream. He could only see smoke or fog or smoky fog surrounding him. He didn't feel like he had a body either. It was like the worlds worst diet had worked. He couldn't even sigh, all her could do was listen, and so he did, to what he assumed was part of a conversation he didn't fully understand._

 _"We have done the reset you requested." A voice, no a pair of voices, one feminine one masculine stated. "However that won't bring them back. They have both passed on. As we speak one is heading towards the light, the other is being dragged into the darkness. We cannot just pluck their souls back. There needs to be a trade to balance out to give us the energy to retrieve those souls."_

 _"It's my fault they were there, I'll sacrifice myself for them." A girl's voice replied._

 _"Which one do you wish to retrieve then."_

 _"One?" She asked concerned._

 _"Your life would only give enough for one, you need a second sacrifice for both." The two voiced together explained._

 _"Perhaps your enemy." The feminine voice alone stated._

 _"I couldn't kill him before, I can't just sacrifice his life now."_

 _"Then you would need to choose one or the other, your friend or your frenemy." The voice again spoke in unison._

 _"Is there no other way?"_

 _"There might be." The feminine voice stated. "Would you be willing to stop your parents from falling in love?"_

 _"Stop my parents from falling in love?" The girl's voice was clearly confused and conflicted._

 _"Yes, it would be a simple thing of stopping them from meeting for the first time." The feminine voice continued._

 _"So if they don't meet, they don't fall in love, and I'm not born." The girl spoke after what Fu assumed was a few moment of consideration. "Thus I've sacrificed myself twice." She concluded._

 _"It would be a way to give you enough balance in your wishes direction to pull the two souls back from their current fates." The two voices stated in unison._

 _"Will my parents be able to fall in love with other people, or would I remove all chance of them falling in love."_

 _"They will be able to fall in love, you would just be stopping them from the instant that allowed for your birth."_

 _"All right, I'll do it." The girl decided. The conversation stopped for what felt like forever before the voices came back. "You have done as we requested to tip the scales of balance in your favor which has allowed you to rescue the souls of those whom lost their lives. We shall grant you your wish. This will not hurt a bit." Again Fu was trapped in the smoky fog with the silence. The voices had spoken of balance, but something was bothering him about it. If they were trying to balance things, then why would the scales be tipped in the girl's favor?_

 _"Now, we must choose, do as she requested, or do as she meant?" The voices asked in unison._

 _"It'll be more entertaining for us to give it to her as requested instead of as she intended." the female voice remarked._

 _"There could be unforeseen consequences of that." The male voice added._

 _"That will just add to our amusement." The female voice countered._

 _"We will give the girl her request." They remarked in unison after a short period of time._

Fu woke from his dream feeling disoriented.

"Wayzz, please start a pot of coffee for me." He stated loudly as he sat up. Although he drank tea most of the day, like so many in the world, he was addicted to coffee in the morning. He needed two cups to fully activate his brain. He'd considered a number of times getting a coffee pot with a timer, but why incur that expense when his Kwami was happy to start the pot. Besides Wayzz had also developed a half-cup a day habit.

Fu went into his bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He was far older then he should have been, and it was thanks to his bond with Wayzz. One of the deeper secrets of the Miraculouses was that even though anyone could use one, only a few could fully bond with their Kwamies. That bond, once it developed caused the aging process to slow to less then half it's normal pace. Hence why Fu appeared to be somewhere in his mid sixties or seventies instead of looking like a mummified corpse. In truth he knew he needed to find someone soon to take over for him as guardian, but with the order destroyed, he didn't have a candidate pool to look to.

'Wayzz, I do not smell any coffee brewing." He called out after spitting the toothpaste foam into the sink but before rinsing his mouth out. It wasn't until he grabbed the cup that ne noticed his bracelet was gone.

"Wayzz!" He yelled out, his rinse forgotten as he panicked and looked for this Kwami and Miraculous, hoping it had just fallen off in his sleep. As he pulled the sheets off his futon he remembered the weird dream he'd had. He felt a new panic arise and rushed to his phonograph player. A few quick button presses and a box emerged from it. He opened it to see a number of Miraculouses were missing.

The Butterfly and Peacock had been missing for decades, however, the Bee, Fox, and his own Turtle ones were now missing as well. More disturbing to him was the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses gone from their place in the box. Those were the two that were rarely released to anyone. In fact, the Cat Miraculous had not been out since thieves stole the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses. The reason neither was let out often, was because of what one could do with both in their possession.

When Fu was a young man and in training at the monastery, they meditated on and mentally trained to recognize when someone used the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses to make a wish. Of course there was no good way to test for it, as the guardians did everything they could to keep the wish from ever being made. They also trained their minds to recognize what changes had occurred because of the wish. Unfortunately Fu had only just started that training.

"The dream, it must have been me feeling the wish being made." He stated aloud. The problem was, he had no idea who made the wish, accept the voice of a girl, nor how she would have ended up with both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. Even if he'd found someone he trusted with them, he'd never give them both to one person. The entire goal of the order was to stop wishes from being made since it was impossible to permanently destroy a miraculous.

The wish was a dangerous prospect. Fu was very much aware that many of the legends and stories of Djinn actually came from the "Gods of the Miraculouses" granting wishes. It wasn't that they were evil, or even good. They seemed to just like creating situations they could enjoy. Unfortunately their enjoyment tended to cause trouble for humanity as a whole.

Originally the first guardians had tried to destroy the Miraculouses. They had found that only the power of the Cat Mirauclous had a chance of doing damage to the others. The problem was, even if destroyed by that power, they would eventually heal or reform. It could take decades, or even centuries, but they always came back. That's when they decided it would be best to hide them.

"Five Miraculouses including my own are now gone. I have no idea how someone got a hold of any of them. My only clue is the voice of a girl who has sacrificed her own life, twice, to bring others back." For the first time since the destruction of the monastery, Fu Chan, had absolutely no idea how to proceed.

 **END**

* * *

 **NOTES**

* * *

First up, I couldn't do a Master Fu short without having done Emilie's first and I think the reason is obvious. At least I hope it was.

Emilie's chapter was a lot harder to write then I thought it would be as well. She had the most open, which meant, she had more space to fill. I wanted to keep the set up of the other chapters with hers, you know, the Dream then the day, but since she wasn't part of what happened I had to give her other dreams. In this case, her dreams were memories from her past leading up to the coma causing use of the Miraculouses.

One funny/irritating thing to note, the phone call between her and Andre, that was also in Chloe's chapter, I had written the entire conversation out when I first did it, but I forgot to save that before I edited out the bits that Chloe and Adrien wouldn't be able to hear. So yeah, I had to try my best to figure it out again , so If it's a little off and confusing, it's totally my fault for that idiotic reason.

In regards to Nathalie, I wanted to show a different relationship between her and Emilie, then her and Gabriel, but I hadn't originally intended it to be what it became. I wanted them to have a fun, banter filled friendship going, and as soon as I started the banter, they got away from me. I'm one of the people that if I start writing and the characters take me on a different path then intended, I go with it. I've also shipped them before too, so that might be part of why it happened so easily.

There was a much stronger word I wanted to use for how Emilie refereed to Marinette at the end but decided not to.

I also hope that after reading these, you're able to piece together what occurred to create the Great Cataclysm world.

This concludes the official end of the story, however, if people are interested I have an idea for a bonus chapter dealing with the character that showed up in every chapter, but didn't get a chapter of their own. That's right, Miss Blue Bell Eyes herself. If you're interested in reading that one (and for the record, it would be her POV with the battle, and the wish) Please let me know.

As always, I love getting your comments and reviews.

 **Peace and Love!**

 **The Bonus Chapter staring our Bluebelled eyed Heroine has been unlocked and should be posted soon (i hope)**


	6. Chapter 6

**BONUS CHAPTER:**

 **Miss Bluebell Eyes**

Marinette watched the newscast on her computer. It showed security footage of a large armored woman breaking Roger Raincomprix's arm before tossing him through the glass that made up the doorway at the entrance of Le Grand Paris. Then as she was leaving the frame, she kicked his car sending it hurtling out of frame.

"Tikki, Spots On!" She cried and transformed. She pulled out her yo-yo and opened the bug-phone. She called Cat Noir."

"My Lady, can't wait until you see me?" He asked with his usual carefree style.

"Actually, I'm going to need you to play delivery boy today." She replied.

"No, please not Chloe." He groaned.

"She's already got her bee signal shining in the sky." Ladybug replied. As much as Chloe annoyed and angered her, she'd been impressed with how well she worked as a superhero, even with everyone else. It was too bad that didn't transfer back to her everyday life. "I'd hate to disappoint her now." She laughed a little.

"I'm assuming that means you're also getting Rena Rouge or Carapace or both?"

"Yes. This akuma seems ridiculously strong, so I think we'll need Queen Bee to paralyze her, Carapace to shield us if needed, which Rena Rouge and I can distract her, while you take out her weapon and armor." She explained as she landed in the alleyway behind Fu Chan's shop.

"Both the weapon and the armor?" He asked.

"I was ready to assume that her weapon held the akuma, but since she actually has wording on her armor, there's a chance it's there instead. Better safe then sorry." She laid out the basics of her plan just before she changed back into Marinette so she could enter Master Fu's shop to retrieve the other Miraculouses. Not for the first time she considered trying to talk Master Fu into letting Alya and Nino keep their Miraculouses. They'd both proven themselves time and time again. Surprisingly, she even thought Chloe might be worthy of the responsibility, except for everyone knowing who she was. It would be way to dangerous to give her the Bee Comb to keep since that would most certainly make her a target.

* * *

 **A**

* * *

Between Cat Noir and herself, they'd gotten the team together pretty quickly. The last report had the akuma, being referred to as _Nasty Woman,_ had been seen outside of Le Grand Paris again, or still. Nadia didn't seem to be sure if she'd ever really left the area. Ladybug had laid out her plans just before they'd gotten there. Cat Noir and her were looking around to try and spot Nasty Woman. She noticed Alya had her camera out taking a selfie. She wished her best friend would stop putting her cell phone down before the transformation just so she'd have access to it while she was Rena Rouge. It could be dangerous if she dropped it in battle and someone found it, like she'd done with her textbook so long ago.

"Look, it's Hawk Moth." Carapace called out and pointed towards the roof.

"Why is he standing on my roof?" Queen Bee complained. "I swear if he breaks anything of mine I'm going to slap him." That got everyone's attention. Made sense though, Chloe loved being the center of attention "What?" If they managed to finally stop him once and for all, she could tell Cat Noir who she really was. **_Wait, why do I want to tell Cat Noir that?_** She wondered to herself.

"Hey, if you can get close enough to him to do that, I'll stop flirting with Ladybug." Cat Noir remarked as a challenge. Everyone laughed again.

"I accept your challenge cat." Queen Bee snarked back at him.

"Please slap him." Ladybug begged her with a grin. That brought a pout to Cat Noir's face. Ladybug went back into serious mode though when she realized something. "Just be careful, he only shows up when he's got some kind of. . ." Suddenly there was an explosion of pavement as Nasty Woman punched the ground in front of them. Ladybug went flying into an alleyway. She hit her head pretty hard and felt dizzy. She'd been in fights before, but this was the worst she'd ever been hit, and it wasn't even a direct one either. She got to her feet and staggered out of the alleyway just in time to see Queen Bee swinging up to the roof of the hotel.

"We need to stick together." She stated aloud and irritated. She felt so slow as she moved. She started to run towards hotel as she swung her yo-yo. With Hawk Moth up there, it was more dangerous for them and she didn't want them to fight him alone, especially with the current akuma. She threw her yo-yo and used it to slingshot herself up to the roof. The sight in front of her was her worst nightmare.

There was blood everywhere. It was the first thing she noticed, then she saw Chloe's ponytail sitting in a pool of that blood two meters from her body. She started to breath hard. She heard Nino crying and whispering Ayla's name off to the side. She turned her head and felt tears start streaming down her face.

"Oh my God." She stated. Maybe it wasn't fair to Chloe that she felt more anguish from the loss of Alya, but she did when she saw Nino cradling her headless body. He was bleeding from his arm, which was missing its hand. She noted it was the side he wore the Turtle Miraculous on. She knelt down next to him and pulled string from her yo-yo. She used it to make a tourniquet to stop the blood from flowing out. He looked up at her and she expected to see anger in his eyes, blame even, but it wasn't there, his eyes just looked so empty to her.

"Eiffel Tower." He managed to croak. "He's waiting for you." She finished tying the string but didn't have a way to cut it, not that she could have if she tried probably. She opened the main body of it to access the phone.

"I'll fix this Nino." She was pissed. Hawk Moth caused the death of her best friend. "Whatever it takes, I'll fix this." She called emergency services. "There are wounded by the pool of Le Grand Paris, send help soon." She heard a metallic echo off to the side of her as something small and metal bounced a couple time and made a sickly splash noise as it's final bounce was into some blood. She looked at the item. It was Cat Noir's ring.

"Cat Noir?" She asked knowing it wasn't him and feeling so stupid for wasting those precious seconds as something heavy slam into her body sending her flying off the roof without her yo-yo, meaning she had no way to stop herself. She knew that transformed she could take a lot of punishment, but that last hit was so painful and she expected her landing to be more so, and it was. Her back slammed into a wall and she slid down into a heap landing on her face in garbage and debris. Apparently that was all the damage her suit could take as it started to dissolve. She wasn't sure how long she lay there, but she heard Tikki's voice trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes realizing that Nasty Woman might follow her flight and find her if she stayed where she was. She needed to get up and move.

"Marinette, you're too hurt." Tikki stated.

"I know Tikki, I can feel it." She wondered if the pain in her face came from the face plant into the garbage or the initial explosion of pavement. Not that it mattered. She limped down an alleyway pulling out a macaroon for Tikki to eat. "We need to get to the Eiffel Tower."

"Marinette, please, you don't have to do this. No one would fault you if you just ran away. This Akuma is too much for you." Tikki was begging.

"I know she is Tikki, but that makes stopping her that much more important. Can you image the damage she could do, the people she could hurt?" Marinette paused. "The people she's already murdered." Tikki froze at that for a long moment then started to eat. Marinette opened her purse for her little partner could hide inside and continued on. "Tikki, I don't know if I'll survive this."

"Oh Marinette of course…"

"No Tikki, I need you to be prepared if anything happens and I can't move or go on, I need you to take my earrings and run away with them. Hawk Moth can not have them even over my dead body."

"Marinette." The Kwami said sadly.

"Promise me Tikki, promise me."

"I promise."

"Thank you." Then something distracted her. "Oh my God, it's Adrien." She saw him down the way running. It looked like he'd been injured by some of the debris as well.

"Adrien!" She called out without thinking. She ran towards him as best she could when he stopped and turned towards her. She skidded to a stop and looked him over. He was mostly dirty, didn't look like he had any serious injuries to speak off, at least not visible.

"I'm glad you're all right." She barely spoke above a whisper.

"Mostly." He gave her a sweet smile. She realized that this could be the last time she saw him smile too. She didn't want to leave him like this, without telling him how she felt.

"I'm sorry Adrien. I know this is selfish of me. I should have said something earlier. Now with Queen Bee, Rena Rouge and Carapace are gone, I I." She felt her tears start falling. She had to pause, she didn't even know what happened to Cat Noir, and suddenly it hit her, he could be seriously injured like Nino, maybe even dead. "And that Silly Stupid Cat Noir. I don't even know what happened to him." She started sobbing. Her friends dead or injured, her partner probably dead, it was too much for her emotionally.

"If the worst happens, I don't want any regrets. I'm sorry for my selfishness, but I wanted to tell you, I love you, I've loved you for a long time." She cracked just a tiny smile. "Although I can't say since we met, since I really couldn't stand you at first." She managed a little laugh, and it sounded so sad to her own ears. She knew she wasn't explaining it very well, he'd probably be confused since he didn't know her secret.

"I'm the only one left. I have to stop him." She turned around and started to run as best she could. **_I've said too much and he's smart, he'll figure it out, so it doesn't matter now._** "Tikki, spots on." She whispered and transformed.

"Marinette!" it was the last word she heard from him and the way he'd yelled it, she felt terrible about dumping all that one him, but more so, she regretted that she hadn't kissed him before she'd left.

* * *

 **B**

* * *

The Eiffel tower was on its side as Ladybug approached. She didn't even know when or how it happened. Maybe it had something to do with Cat Noir's battle with Nasty Woman, the battle he obviously lost. She sniffled a little. She couldn't let Hawk Moth see how upset she was. It could only give him an advantage. She moved quickly and quietly, ignoring the pain in her leg as much as she could. She kept her eyes open as she ket an eye out for Nasty Woman as well. She didn't see the akuma but she noticed a light reflecting off Hawk Moth silver mask. He was standing on the side of the barrier wall around the top observation deck. It gave him a good view of the area around and he was searching, probably for her. If it were still standing, she would have had a better way to get to him unseen. Since she couldn't sneak up on him, she shrugged and leapt.

"It ends today Hawk Moth." She called as she landed on one of the support legs. "You caused the death of two people. You'll have to pay for that."

"I'm surprised you didn't go with the whole ** _One shall stand and one shall fall_** line." He mocked her. Ladybug did not catch the reference but wondered if Cat Noir would have. "Who would have thought that all I needed to do was import an American actress to defeat you. I didn't even need to set anything up to anger her. She lost it when that idiotic police office held a door open for her. It was such a beautiful thing to witness." He smiled at her. "But alas, you only have yourself to blame Ladybug. It's really your fault people are injured that your partners are dead, not mine." Before she could speak, he went on using what someone would consider a reasonable tone. "If you and Cat Noir had given me your Miraculouses, then none of them would have been in a position to die."

"You're insane Hawk Moth." She narrowed her eyes and rushed him.

"Perhaps I am the only one who is sane." He replied as he dodged her attack. She needed to calm down, needed to think about her actions. If she continued to be angry, he'd beat her.

"You're a power hungry narcissist. I fear whatever hell you would bring about with your wish." She replied as she looked around. He was probably trying to buy time until Nasty Woman showed up. Before she realized it, he'd attacked her directly, the anger in his eyes nearly being a physical blow itself.

"How dare you!" He screamed at her. **_I must have hit a nerve._** She managed to dodge the wild swings of his cane. "I will butcher you for that! Then I will find all your partners and butcher them, then I will find out who you all were and butcher your families!" He'd clearly lost it, but his threats, those were the last straw for her. As he swung his cane she jumped and almost like a character in an anime, she landed on it with one foot and kicked up with the other one, landing it directly under his jaw. His head snapped back and he collapsed to the ground. She landed on top of him knocking the breath out of him. From her position she was able to shift herself and wrap her hands around his neck. She started to squeeze.

"You will not harm anyone else ever again!" She screamed in his face. Splatters of saliva flew and hit him as she screamed. He tried to speak, and she squeezed harder.

"Kill me." He choked out. She didn't know if he meant it or if he was trying to get her to stop, but she didn't care. She needed t end this, but then she saw an image of Cat Noir smiling, and she stopped. She was a hero, she was not a murderer and she would not allow him to make her into one. She pulled away and listened as he coughed.

"You're going to be punished for your crimes." Just as she got to her feet, her neck was grabbed from behind and she was tossed off to the side. She bounced on a couple of beams before she was able stop herself barely managing to keep herself from falling off the side. Nasty Woman stood over Hawk Moth. She helped him to his feet before she rushed towards Ladybug.

"No, give me Cat Noir's ring first!" He exclaimed as best he could, but it was little more then a horse whisper. She stopped confused for a moment since she couldn't really tell what he was trying to say. He motioned towards his finger, mimicking a ring being put on it. She pulled out Cat Noir's ring and tossed it towards him. Ladybug ran towards her and used her head as a springboard to push off of and leapt towards the ring as it arced its way towards Hawk Moth. She grabbed it out of the air and rolled past him as she landed.

"NO!" He attempted to scream. Ladybug slipped the ring on her finger.

"Claws out Plagg." She cried. She needed to be able to use cataclysm to stop Nasty Woman. With her out of the way Hawk Moth would be mush easier to deal with. She didn't know what would happen, activating a second Mirasulous, but she hoped that it would cause her transformation to switch. She was wrong. She felt the difference as the Cat Miraculous did its transformation, merging with her Ladybug one. It caused her to pause long enough that Hawk Moth was able to grab her ear trying to snag her earring. She knew she had claws on her hands now and started to swipe towards his face even as he was swinging with his other arm to hit her. Then she heard it, or them, a voice or two voices speaking some words. She repeated them aloud just before her hand would have torn open Hawk Moth's face.

* * *

 **C**

* * *

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also know as Ladybug, you have brought together the powers of the Miraculous of Creation and the Miraculous of Destruction. Doing so has allowed you to access a power that could change your world. What do you wish to do with this power." It, or they were the voice that had told her the word to speak. She could make out a feminine voice and a masculine voice talking in unison.

"I don't understand." She replied confused. This was not what she'd expected to happen, not by a long shot. She also felt like she was floating in some sort of void with nothing around except for the voices.

"By bringing the powers of the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses together, you have a chance to change reality." They stated. "What is your desire?" Ladybug was quiet as she thought about it. Master Fu had mentioned you could be granted a wish with Cat Noir's and her Miraculouses, and she'd apparently done what needed to be done to do it. The way she put that thought together hurt her head a little. _Whatever it takes, I'll fix this._ She'd told Nino and now she realized she was in a position to do that.

"I would like reset the world so that Hawk Moth doesn't exist to kill my partners." She stated. A moment later she found herself looking at a mountainous landscape with what appeared to be an old monastery hidden away. She watched as it came closer to her. She saw two figures running from it. Both moved in a manner that wasn't natural. They seemed to be taking massive leaps, moving in some cases from mountain to mountain. She saw that the one in the back resembled Cat Noir, in that she had a black tail and ears with green eyes. She also wore what looked like a shortened version of a Tibetan mock robe like you'd see on TV, also in black. Ladybug heard the woman say a word she didn't recognize but saw her hand glow with the power of Cataclysm. She swiped it against the person in front of her.

Ladybug watched in horror as she saw what Cataclysm could do to a human body. She noticed two shiny objects fell from that disintegrating body into a crack in the mountain. She listened to the Cat Noir yell something; Ladybug assumed was a curse in her language. Suddenly the scene started to reverse and enlarge like she was getting closer to the scene. The two objects came back up to the now reforming body. With her closer view she could see they were the Miraculouses for the Butterfly and Peacock, the two that Master Fu was missing. It was like she could see through the fabric of the cloth the person wore, when she saw the power of Cataclysm run along the Peacock Miraculous and watched as what appeared to be damage healing. **_Does that mean Cataclysm damaged the Peacock Miraculous?_** She wondered finding what she was seeing very confusing.

She was suddenly out of the scene again watching from a distance as it reversed itself further. Ladybug was able to see the thief take the two Miraculouses out of a pocket in his robe, with the Peacock one on top of the Butterfly one, and place them in a box that looked similar to the phonograph Master Fu had. In fact Ladybug was certain that the box she was looking at was main body of that phonograph. Then after that the thief seemed to struggle with closing the box before backing out of the room. Before her eyes, time started to move forward again. When she looked at the box, it had shifted a quarter turn and suddenly the thief was back. She watched the thief fight with box and open it, grabbing the two Miraculouses once more, but this time the Butterfly one was on top of the Peacock one. Then the scene went forward again until Cataclysm was used on the thief. Once again she found herself with a close up view of the Miraculouses through the cloth, this time however she watched as the power of cataclysm ran along the Butterfly Miraculous, damaging it this time around.

"So that will cause Hawk Moth to not get his powers?" Ladybug wondered aloud. "Then that means he wont be able to murder them." Suddenly she was back in the void.

"We have done the reset you requested." The voices stated, but they way they said it worried her. "However that won't bring them back. They have both passed on. As we speak one is heading towards the light, the other is being dragged into the darkness. We cannot just pluck their souls back. There needs to be a trade to balance out to give us the energy to retrieve those souls." **_That means Cat Noir and Nino hadn't died._** She thought a little relieved. It seemed that just changing the past wouldn't allow Alya and Chloe to come back to life since their lives were already lost. What could she use to trade for their lives though? She only had one thing she could offer them.

"It's my fault they were there, I'll sacrifice myself for them." She stated. That was the one thing Hawk Moth had been somewhat correct about. She did feel like she had some fault in their deaths. Had she not given them their Miraculouses, they would never have been in a position to be murdered.

"Which one do you wish to retrieve then." **_Huh?_** She thought. **_One?_**

"One?" She asked aloud. She realized what was about to be said. She had only her life to give. Obviously one did not balance two.

"Your life would only give enough for one, you need a second sacrifice for both." The voices stated.

"Perhaps your enemy." The feminine voice alone stated. She hadn't expected the voices to speak separately, if surprised her. She thought about the idea of sacrificing Hawk Moth or even Nasty Woman, as she was probably the one who had done the deed for him. She was probably innocent, mostly. She thought that whoever the person who had been akumatized had been was extremely angry, and probably could murder someone on her own, but Ladybug wasn't sure. She'd also had a chance to kill Hawk Moth earlier, and she refused to do it then.

"I couldn't kill him before, I can't just sacrifice his life now."

"Then you would need to choose one or the other, your friend or your frenemy." The voices explained. **_Frenemy?_** She thought, **at least these mystic gods are current on slang terms.** She felt a lot of pressure though. There had to be another way.

"Is there no other way?" She asked not able to think of something herself.

"There might be." The feminine voice spoke sounding much like a salesperson at a used car lot. "Would you be willing to stop your parents from falling in love?"

"Stop my parents from falling in love?" Ladybug didn't really understand what the voice meant by that? How do you stop people from falling in love?

"Yes, it would be a simple thing. All you need to do is stop them from meeting for the first time." The feminine voice explained. That made a certain amount of sense to her, if they didn't meet, they couldn't fall in love. She'd seen that these gods could change time, so it was also possible.

"So if they don't meet, they don't fall in love, and I'm not born." She spoke her thoughts in hope that if she was wrong, the voices or one of them would correct her, they didn't. "Thus I've sacrificed myself twice." She concluded.

"It would be a way to give you enough balance in your wishes direction to pull the two souls back from their current fates." The two voices stated in unison.

"Will my parents be able to fall in love with other people, or would I remove all chance of them falling in love." It was one thing for her to stop them from falling in love with each other, but what if they couldn't fall in love at all?

"They will be able to fall in love, you would just be stopping them from the instant that allowed for your birth."

"All right, I'll do it." Ladybug replied after thinking about it for a while. Had they told her that her parents would never be able to find love, she wouldn't have made the deal. In fact she realized she would have then allowed them to take Hawk Moth's life to return Alya and Chloe back. **_Maybe I should have just let them take him instead of making my parents miss out on their love for each other._**

It was too late to change her mind, as she was suddenly standing in front of a café in Italy. She recognized the café from photos her father had taken She watched as a large young man started walking across the road as a woman on a bike came racing around the corner. She grimaced as she watched the pair collided together. It looked so painful. She noticed that the woman had landed ultimately on the man who had wrapped his arms around her, protecting her as they fell. It was so strange seeing a moment her parents use to tell her about. She felt a couple of tears slip down her cheeks.

Sabine had said that she'd been racing some friends, although she never mentioned if she had been winning or not. Ladybug had always assumed that she must have been losing if she was wiling to give up the race to get a meal with a man she literally ran into. She watched the pair untangle themselves. Sabine was angry and yelling, but Tom managed to talk her down, pointing to the café. Sabine nodded and dragged her bike off the street and set it down behind some flowering bushes. They pair went inside to where they would ultimately get to know each other and make plans to get together again to get to know each other better.

"It is now up to you to decide how you will stop this from happening. It must happen by your own hand for your sacrifice to be sufficient.

"I understand, can you rewind it like you did the moment with the Miraculouses?" They did not respond, instead she watched the scene start to reverse itself. "Can we follow mama please?" It was strange sensation to watch everything move around her while she stayed in one place. It made her feel a little nauseous but she kept watching to see the point she was looking for. She'd already decided that letting the air out of her tires would likely postpone her ride and thus keep her from meeting papa.

She watched as a baseball cap flew back onto Sabine's head and Ladybug laughed a little. She must have really been in a hurry to loose her hat like that. She noticed someone behind her mother getting closer. It was some man who almost looked like he was running after her. His arms were in the air and it looked like he was yelling in anger. **_She must have almost run into him like she had papa_** , Ladybug thought. She watched as the man backed himself into a house and then her mother set a bike against a tree. **_Maybe he was a boyfriend or something?_** Ladybug wondered. **_He looked really mad at her. I wonder what kind of jerks she dated before papa._**

After the bike was against a tree, a chain on the ground raised itself up in a manner that Ladybug found fascinating and distracted her enough she missed the part where here mother took a bolt cutter out of her backpack. She witnessed the part where the chain went back together as the bold cutter opened. She saw the moment it went back into Sabine's backpack and her backpack onto her back. It then appeared as if Sabine had been checking out the bike and finally backed away from it.

"She was stealing the bike." Ladybug concluded. "No wonder she never went into details about her race." She frowned. It was so weird to learn something like that about her mother. Still that information didn't change her plan. While the scene had paused, she went to the bike and let the air out of both tires until they were totally flat. She stepped back from her handiwork. "I'm done now." A moment later the scene move forward.

"Maybe it was her bike to start with." Ladybug announced suddenly trying to explain what she'd seen. "I mean it could have been stolen and she stole it back, right?" She wasn't sure who she was asking, but the theory comforted her, until Sabine saw the flat tires and moved on to another house. She then proceeded to break the lock on the bike there and take off with it instead. She frowned as the scene went forward. Sabine rode furiously at first, checking back to make sure that no one followed before she slowed to a more leisurely pace. Ladybug noted she didn't even loose her hat this time. She watched sadly as her mother turned that corner again, riding past the café as her father walked through its doors. She had succeeded at keeping them from meeting, and it broke her heart. Once again she found herself back in the void. No, it wasn't the same void it was a different void. She could see two distinctive changes in the color. One side was darker and the other was brighter.

"Now you must choose which of your partners you wish to go after first." The voices stated back in unison. "However there is a time limit for **_rescuing_** them. Once they enter the gates to their final destinations, there is nothing even we can do about it."

"Send me to whomever is the closest to be lost." She requested. Suddenly, everything was so sudden with these gods, she was in some sort of dark goo. She could just make out a form in the distance and she did her best to swim through it. She had a body, or at least perceived a body as she moved. It appeared as if her costume was dissolving.

"Chloe, Chloe, can you hear me?" Ladybug called out. She'd expected the goo to enter her mouth, but it didn't. Whatever was allowing her to go after Chloe was keeping the good from really affecting her. Maybe that's why her costume was dissolving away, because its magic was protecting her. She was close enough to see that the form was Chloe and she seemed to be being pulled down, but not as quickly as Ladybug could move.

"Lady. . . Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe asked confused. Unlike when Ladybug had opened her mouth, the goo filled Chloe's mouth once it opened. She desperately started to thrash her arm around. Ladybug managed to grab hold. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to pull Chloe out, until she felt herself being pulled back. As they made it out from the goo, Ladybug witnessed it try to keep a hold of Chloe. She could feel it tug on her, but Ladybug refused to let go, even when Chloe vomited up some of it, which was really gross to watch.

"Thank you, Marinette." She heard Chloe say just as Chloe seemed to dissolve.

"You have retrieved the first of the two souls you are seeking." The voices stated. "However the other one has started to move much faster to her final destination then previously." Suddenly, she was getting tired of the sudden changes, Ladybug found herself in darkness, just floating there. In the distance she could see a light, and a small silhouette. The silhouette seemed to be getting a little smaller. Ladybug knew needed to hurry.

"Help!" She heard yelled.

"Alya! Alya!" She shouted. She needed her best friend to not head towards that light. "Alya, can you hear me?" She yelled. She was getting closer as she "swam" through the darkness. "Alya, please can you answer me?" She was getting desperate. Maybe she should have gone after Ayla first. "I can't loose you Alya. Please answer me." She should have left Chloe for last, Alya should have ben her priority. "Alya, please call out to me." She could make out Alya's form perfectly now. She was closer, but so was the light.

"I'm here!" She heard Alya cry out. "I'm over here!" She sounded a little scared now.

"Take my hand." Ladybug ordered as she reached out. She noticed most of her costume on her arm was gone.

"How did I not know it was you?" Alya asked without reaching out.

"Questions later, hand now." Ladybug growled irritated. Alya finally reached out to her. **_I'm trying to save her life and my identity is her biggest concern._** She grabbed Alya and much like when she grabbed Chloe, she found herself being pulled backback away from the light. This time, it didn't seem as if the darkness or light were trying to pull Alya away from her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Marinette." Was the last thing she heard before Alya dissolved away. Actually, **_I guess I wont need to explain later,_** she thought, just a little sad about the reality of the thought.

"You have done as we requested to tip the scales of balance in your favor which has allowed you to rescue the souls of those whom lost their lives. We shall grant you your wish. This will not hurt a bit." The voices stated in unison.

"Wait, if I needed to keep things balanced, how have I tipped the scale in my fav. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The en. . . Actually, The Beginning.**

* * *

 ** _Some unknown time._**

* * *

She was freezing. Either the chatter of her teeth or the shivering of her body, perhaps even both, had caused her to become aware of it. She slid her arm around as if trying to grasp something in her hand.

"St-t-t-top ha-ha-ha-hog-ga-ga ging the ca-ca-ca-cavers-s-s-s" She chattered as she tried to grab her blankets. Her eyes flew open as she felt her hand touched cold metal platting. At the same time she heard the sound of a bell, the kind that signaled an elevator had just arrived. She sat up wrapping her arms around herself, shacking violently from the cold she felt.

"Are you, are you okay?" A man's voice asked. She turned towards it, realizing as she did so she was on the top observation deck of the Eiffel tower., closer to the barrier then the Eiffel's office. "Did you get trapped up her all night?" He asked concerned. She realized he was either a custodian for the tower, or maybe a security guard. He touched her shoulder when he got close enough to do.

"Dear God you're freezing." He announced. She didn't really need to be told that, she'd figured that out already. He swung his coat off himself and onto her in a pretty impressive smooth movement. "Have you been up here all night?"

"I-i-i-i-, da-da-dadon't na-na-na-know." She chattered again. Her teeth were starting to hurt from the violent clashing together they were doing. She'd never felt that cold before and wondered if that's why her voice sounded so weird to her. He helped her to her feet.

"Were you part of a tour group? Do you know where they're staying?" He asked.

"I-i-i-i-i-m-mm-m—m na-na-na-not sup-p-pa-pa-osed to ba-ba-beee here." She managed. Speaking really hurt her jaw.

"I know, no one should be up here after hours." He remarked as he lead her ot the elevator. She was still having trouble warming up even with his warm coat around her.

"Na-na-na-no, ya-ya-you da-da-da-don't underst-st-st-stand-d-d-d." She replied, "I'm-m-m-m-m na-nana-not supposed ta-ta-to exsi-sis-ist." She could stop shaking or her teeth from chattering. Even when she tried to clamp her jaw shut, they wouldn't stop moving.

"Huh?" He asked. She felt it was better not to even attempt to explain. As they reached the bottom he spoke again, asking a question. "Do you know where you parents are? We can try to contact them. Her shivering finally slowed, being out of the open air and wind gave her a chance to warm up. It took a moment for his question to sink in, and just as the elevator doors opened she dashed out.

"MAMA, PAPA!" She yelled concerned. The custodian watched her take off like a rocket.

"Hey wait you still have my," He yelled after her his voice trailed off on the final word, "jacket." He sighed. At least he'd kept his wallet, cell phone and keys in his pants pocket. Unfortunately he had a bag of Butterkist in his coat for a snack. He mourned the loss of that and hoped the girl would come back with his jacket later. His understanding was that people from Asian cultures tended ot be more honorable about things like that.

* * *

 **D**

* * *

The girl ran through the streets of Paris like a maniac. It was still early morning with dawn just starting to occur. She rushed past a number of pedestrians, a number of them swearing at her as she bumped and nearly bumped into them.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Careful!"

"Was that?"

"Slow down!"

"Ahhh!"

"Crazy kids!"

But it didn't stop the girl or even slow her down. Even as her legs felt sore and angry she didn't stop running until she made it to the street she was looking for.

"Mama! Papa!" She paused and yelled when she saw the large man and petite woman stating outside the building. The man looked over at her and then glanced around as if looking for other people on the street. She started to rush forward again. "Mama! Papa!" She exclaimed again but noticed the look of horrified surprise on the woman's face.

"Meili, what, how did you get here?" She asked.

* * *

 **NOT THE END**

* * *

 ** _To be continued in "Bluebell World" coming soon._**

 **NOTES:**

Meili means beautiful and graceful. I figure half of that works ironically.

I can hear the voice of Deadpool saying "A double Cliffhanger, what's wrong with you, you're going to piss off a lot of people."

Seriously though, since the remaining story would be pretty much linear, I want to put it into a new file, since I feel like it would be a little jarring to continue in this one.

To everyone who has read it this far, I appreciate the time you've taken and especially to those who have taken the time to comment on it. This is the longest Story I've ever posted.

Funny thing is, when I first had the idea it was going to just be Adrien dreaming about the last time he saw Marinette alive at the final battle with Hawk Moth. He was supposed to be dreaming about it because he was the only one who knew who Ladybug was, because she revealed herself to him just before she went off. Obviously the story changed.

Then as I was writing this version, I hadn't intended on going past Adrien's story, but then the idea about covering Chloe's past came to me. That lead to stories for all of the characters.

I'll be working on the first chapter of Bluebell world next, though I may post some more shorter stories at the same time.

Thanks Again!

 **PEACE AND LOVE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miraculous: Bluebell World Preview:**

 **Chapter 1: Investigation, or Attempt to Investigate**

"Chloe, do you think it's possible to be in love with someone you've only seen in a dream?" Adrien asked as he heard Chloe shifting in the bed behind him. He was use to her coming into his room at night to sleep. Sometimes she would snuggle against his back, but most times she would just lie in bed facing away from him and occasionally steeling his covers.

"Are you talking about Marinette?" She asked as she shifted around. The way her voice sounded she must have rolled over to face his back.

"Yeah." He replied. He was honestly confused about his own feelings in the matter.

"I dreamt about her as well." Chloe admitted. Adrian couldn't roll around fast enough and the expression on his face was so serious. Chloe couldn't help herself. She pushed his nose with her finger and said. "boop".

"Funny, Chloe, Funny." He growled at her.

"I thought it was." She smiled a moment. "You just looked so serious I had to do something." He frowned at her debating about wither he should roll over again so his back was to her or just push her off the bed but before he could decide, she continued. "But I'm serious. I've been having these dreams about being a super hero for a while now, and I was murdered in it. That's why I came in her last night. I was freaked out about that, but that wasn't the end of the dream."

"I hope not, since that doesn't really. . ." He stopped talking when he thought about the end of his own dream. Chloe had dreamt of being a super hero and Marinette in his dream talked like she was one, and even transformed into a super hero like costume.

"No, afterwards I found myself drowning in some kind of goo, and I was pulled out of it by a girl wearing what looked like the remains of one of the costumes another girl at the beginning of my dream was wearing." Chloe explained her voice speeding up a little with every word. "As I woke up I said, Thank you Marinette." She finished.

"What did she look like?" He asked excitedly.

"As a superhero, she was in a skin tight red suit with black spots, pigtails, and an eye mask. When she rescued me, she looked like one of those girls what was half Asian half European, and she had these beautiful blue eyes."

"That's her, that's Marinette." He sounded so exited it was scary. "I mostly saw her in her street clothes and it looked like she was injured, but she did transform into the costume you described."

"Inured? In my dream I was also injured as well. And actually I heard someone yell out Nino. When I got to where the voice had come from, I witnessed another hero in what I think was a fox costume, falling over dead. Her costume seemed to dissolve away before my eyes. I think Ninom like the Nino we know was there, but I'm not sure, I was too focused on the body." Adrien closed his eyes as he started to think.

"Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Carapace and Cat Noir." He stated.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Those were the names she said to me in my dream, I didn't understand what she was talking about when she said them, but with what you just mentioned, maybe they were superhero names?"

"If that's the case, then the fox girl was probably Rena Rouge." Chloe stated. "My costume was yellow and black, so I was probably Queen Bee, but I didn't see any others."

"Damn." He frowned. "I feel like our dreams are connected, even if only loosely."

"Well, duh, we dreamt about the same person that neither of us actually knows." She snarked at him. This time he did push her off the bed. "Hey, that's rude." She complained after she thumped on the ground. She yanked the covers causing him to roll off the other side.

"Chloe!" He yelled. He stood up and grabbed a pillow as if he was ready to attack her with it. Before he could, his phone rang. He turned and grabbed it. Nino was the one calling. "Hey Nino, what's up." He asked just before a pillow hit him on the opposite side of his head from the phone. "CHLOE!" He yelled. She smiled innocently.

"Dude, Bro, whatever you're doing, you need to stop screwing around, and meet with Alya and me. It's super important."

"Sure Nino." He replied sounding a little irritated. "We'll drop everything we're doing," **_Not that we're doing much._** "And meet up with you guys."

"Dude, I'm serious this is really urgent. You wont believe what Alya found on her phone."

"I swear Nino, if you sent her a dick pic and want me to see it, I'm going to kill you." He grumbled.

"Alya, we'll meet you there as quickly as possible." He heard Chloe say behind him. He hadn't even heard her phone ring. "Stop Screwing around Adrien and get dressed, we need to go now." She ordered.

"What?"

"Alya and Nino had dreams similar to mine." She explained as she rushed from his room to get dressed.

"Wait, what?" He asked stunned.

"Yeah dude, you didn't let me get to that point." He heard Nino say from the phone. "I didn't know how much you knew already, but I guess a lot."

"Um, yeah, I'll be there as soon as possible." He said and clicked the call off. Adrien yanked off the clothes he wore to bed before grabbing fresh clothes. He slipped on a tee shirt and went to pull on his pants.

"Ready yet?" Chloe asked as she opened the door.

"CHLOE!" He yelled almost falling over with one pant leg halfway up.

"Oh please it's not like you go commando." She shook her head. "Although I didn't realize you wore briefs though." She started to laugh.

"I really hate you." He grumbled. She laughed harder.

 **Notes:**

 **This is here to let everyone who is following Bluebell Eyes know that Bluebell World is live with the continuation. Please read it and enjoy.**


End file.
